Summer Vacation With The Gods
by XFullHumanX
Summary: Yui's friends have finally come back for her, ready to let her experience the best summer of her life. But trouble occurs when they find out that some creature is after Yui, so now the gods will have to protect her from a bloodthirsty beast, make sure she has a good time AND keep the human males away from her. So, how will Yui survive the summer? Just bring Loki and she'll be fine!
1. We're back!

**A/N: I just couldn't leave you guys with just one Loki/Yui fanfic (Back To The Academy) so I decided to write another one for you. I hope you will enjoy this one as well!**

' _A few month ago the gods had used their powers to send me home. I had begged them to let me stay with them, even if I knew it was too dangerous, but they had just said loving words to me before everything around me turned white and I found myself back on earth. Ever since that day I was unable to smile the way I used to. I missed them terribly. My friends and family couldn't figure out what was wrong with me and every time someone asked, I just put on a fake smile and told them I was fine. Spring break came and went and before I knew it, I had entered the third year of high school. Even if I tried to enjoy life, I just couldn't stop thinking about them. Are they alright? And where are they now?_ '

It was getting hotter outside, tomorrow was the last day of school before summer vacation and Yui hadn't had any time to think about how she would spend the summer. ' _I'll probably just spend the days at the shrine._ ' She thought as she was carrying her school bag and Iaido sword up the stairs to the Shinto shrine.

She stopped in the middle of the stairs to think about what more she could do when she suddenly heard voices coming from the shrine.

" _Kusanagi…_ "

"Huh?" Yui's eyes widened.

" _Yui-san…_ "

" _Kusanagi Yui._ "

Yui gasped and dropped what she was carrying.

" _Kusanagi-san._ "

She hurried up the stairs, forgetting all about her school bag and sword.

" _Kusanagi!_ "

" _Kusanagi…_ "

" _Kusanagi._ "

When she reached the top of the stairs she stopped and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Fairy!"

All the gods were standing there, waiting for her in normal human clothes.

"Teach us again, okay? We want you to teach us." Apollon smiled at her.

Yui could feel tears running down her cheeks. She started smiling and wiped the tears away. "I will!" She exclaimed before she ran to them.

…

"So this is where you live, Weed?" Takeru asked as he was inspecting his surroundings. Yui had invited the gods inside, her family wasn't home yet but she figured she would have to tell them about her immortal friends when they came back, or she could lie, but that would just make her feel guilty. Her family was already worried about her, lying would just make matters worse.

"Yes, this is our family shrine." Yui said and showed her friends the way to the living room. "Let's talk in here."

Balder, Hades, Apollon and Tsukito sat down on the large couch and Loki sat down on the armrest. Opposite the large couch was a coffee table and a smaller couch where Thor, Dionysus and Takeru could sit. Yui herself sat down in the armchair. "How have you all been?" She asked. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to see you guys again." She added.

"We're sorry we worried you, Fairy. We would have come for you sooner if we could but there were things that needed to be taken care of before we could come here." Apollon explained.

"We asked Zeus to let us visit you and he thought it was a good idea for us to stay on earth for awhile, until summer ends. He said we can learn more about humans this way." Hades said.

"So you're here to stay?" Yui asked, sounding hopeful.

"That's right, Kitten. You better be prepared!" Loki smirked and winked at her.

"Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito said. "We were told not to use our powers or be in our god forms while we're here."

"That's means we're stuck in our human forms." Takeru added.

"So we are going to need a place where we can stay. Do you know where we can live, Yui-san?" Balder asked.

"Well, there are some hotels close by where you could stay but I think it will be too expensive, so how about I ask my family if you can stay here?" She suggested.

"Really? We can live with you?" Apollon exclaimed as he stood up from the couch.

"If my family doesn't mind." She smiled at him.

"So what are you going to tell them?" Dionysus asked.

Yui thought for a moment. "I don't know yet. It's either telling them the truth or making something up." She said.

"I think you should tell them the truth." Thor said.

Everyone looked at him.

"We want them to be able to trust us, to lie is not a good start." He added.

"When did you become so talkative?" Loki asked.

"But he's right." Balder said. "Yui-san, if you want to tell your family about us, we'll support your decision." Balder said and smiled at her.

"Alright then, if you're all okay with it, I'm going to tell them the truth. I just hope they won't freak out." Yui said.

"That reminds me! Fairy, what do you think we should do during our visit?" Apollon exclaimed.

"Huh? Well, I haven't had much time to think about that. Tomorrow is my last day of school before summer vacation starts, so we'll have plenty of time to do fun things." Yui said.

" _Yui, we're back!_ "

"Oh! That's my mom." Yui said and stood up from the armchair.

"All the underwears were on sale today so I bought you this pink bra with matching panties!" Her mom said as she stopped in the doorway to the living room with the bra in one hand and the panties in the other.

 **~ Silence ~**

"Oh my…" Mrs. Kusanagi said when she noticed all the gods in the living room.

"Wha-! MOM!" Yui exclaimed.

Mrs. Kusanagi quickly hid the things inside the shopping bag. "I'm so sorry Yui! I had no idea you had company."

Yui threw a quick look at the gods, they were all trying to hide their blushing faces. ' _This could have gone smoother._ ' She thought and covered her own blushing face with her hand.

"What's going on?" Yui's dad asked as he came into view with her two brothers.

"Oh nothing, dear." Her mom laughed nervously.

Mr Kusanagi looked inside the living room. "Who are you people?"

…

Yui's mom, dad and two brothers were sitting on the couch in front of the gods, Thor, Dionysus and Takeru had moved away from it and were now standing beside the other couch.

"This is a lot to take in…" Mrs. Kusanagi said.

"Are you really gods?" Yui's brother, Jun, asked. Her other brother, Manabu, was sitting quietly beside his brother, mouth open in shock.

"So you're telling me that my daughter taught you about humans and love at this _**academy**_ and that time was restored when you sent her back and that's why we can't remember anything from the time Yui was away?" Mr Kusanagi asked.

"That's right, sir." Apollon said.

"Your daughter taught us a lot." Hades said.

Mr Kusanagi looked doubtful for a moment before he asked, "Prove to us that you really are gods."

"Mr Kusanagi, we're not allowed to use our powers while we're here." Hades said.

"Let's do it anyway." Loki smirked and held up a flame of fire in his hand.

"L-Loki-san!" Yui exclaimed. "Don't burn down the house, please!"

"That's so cool!" Jun exclaimed. "Alright, I believe you. And I don't think that Yui would lie about something like this either."

"Jun." Yui smiled.

"Alright, alright, put out the fire, I believe you!" Mr Kusanagi exclaimed. "Yui said you're her friends and that you're gods, but you haven't told us your names."

"Then we'll introduce ourselves!" Apollon smiled. "I'm Apollon, the Greek god of the sun!"

"I am Hades, the Greek god of the underworld."

"My name is Tsukito Totsuka and I am the Japanese god of the moon."

"I'm Takeru, the Japanese god of the sea."

"I'm the Norse god of light, Balder. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Loki, and I'm the Norse god of fire."

"My name is Dionysus, I'm the Greek god of fertility."

"Thor, the Norse god of thunder."

"... Well… I think you have some more explaining to do, Yui." Her dad said and rubbed his hurting head.

…

After explaining everything to her family, Yui was finally able to ask the question. "Sooo… can they stay here?"

 **~ Silence ~**

"I don't mind." Mrs. Kusanagi said with a smile on her face.

"What! ?" Her husband exclaimed.

"As long as they don't cause any trouble." Manabu said. Jun nodded in agreement.

The gods threw Loki a look. "What?" He said.

Mr Kusanagi sighed in defeat. "Alright, you can stay. We have so many unused guest rooms anyway."

"Really? Hooray!" Apollon laughed.

"Oh, I just remembered. Yui, I found your school bag and sword outside. I put them in the hall." Jun said.

"Thanks, Jun. I'll bring them to my room." Yui said and headed for the door.

"Oh, and don't forget the things your mom bought for you." Her dad said and threw the shopping bag at her.

But before Yui could turn around properly and catch it, the bra and panties were already flying out of the bag. The bra landed on the floor in front of her and the panties landed on top of her head.

"Oh!" Her dad exclaimed in panic and the room got very quiet. "Sorry Yui…" He whispered.

…

When Yui had disappeared up to her room and everyone's cheeks were back to normal, Mrs. Kusanagi asked, "So, how long do you plan to stay here on earth?"

"We must be back in our own worlds by the end of the summer but from now on we're going to visit Yui-san regularly, with your permission of course." Balder said.

"If you can make my daugher happy, then I wouldn't mind having you around." Mrs. Kusanagi smiled.

"I understand now why Yui's been so sad lately." Manabu said.

The gods turned to look at him. "She's been sad?" Takeru asked.

"It's been a few months since we last saw her smile a _real_ smile, now I know it's because she wasn't able to see you all. Please, take care of my sister." Manabu said and bowed his head at them.

The gods all looked at each other. "Of course, this is going to be the best summer of her life!" Apollon said and stood up from the couch. "Let's do our best!"

The rest laughed at his outburst.

Yui entered the room again. "I've put my things away now." She said.

"Yui, I just got an idea." Her mom said. "Why don't you take your friends on a trip somewhere?"

Yui stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her. "A trip?" She asked.

"That sounds fun! Sounds fun!" Apollon laughed.

"A trip, huh?" Balder said.

"A trip together with Kitten? This is going to be interesting." Loki smirked and took out a piece of candy from his pocket.

"Take your time to think about it. Honey, Jun, Manabu, help me prepare dinner, please." Mrs. Kusanagi said as she stood up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Jun and Manabu followed her but Mr Kusanagi didn't move from the couch. "I'm going to keep my eyes on you." He said before he too left the room.

"That went way better than I thought it would." Yui sighed in relief.

…

"Any ideas on where we should go?" Yui asked. She was holding a notebook and a pen so she could take notes.

"I vote for the beach." Takeru said.

"But what are we going to do after that? We can't spend the whole summer at the beach, can we?" Dionysus said.

"How about we spend a few days at different places?" Hades suggested.

"Great idea! We could go camping one day, go to the beach one day and see the city one day!" Apollon said.

"There's so much we can do. I suggest we camp somewhere and decide what we should do from there." Yui said.

"I agree with Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito said.

"Me too." Thor said.

"Sounds good to me." Loki said.

"Then that's decided! Let's go camping!" Apollon exclaimed.

" _Everyone, dinner is ready!_ " Yui's mom called from the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starving!" Takeru said.

"Me too!" Balder said and rubbed his empty tummy.

"I think we're going to have hamburger." Yui said.

"Hamburger? I love hamburger!" Balder said and quickly stood up from the couch and ran for the kitchen.

"Of course you do." Loki sighed. Thor nodded.

"Wait for us, Bal-Bal!" Apollon called and ran after him, the others followed suit.

Yui smiled to herself and closed the notebook, she was just about to stand up and follow the others when a voice stopped her. "Kitten." Loki said. Yui looked up and saw that Loki was still sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"Loki-san? I thought you left with the others." Yui said.

"I guess I never really thanked you enough for the help. Thanks to you we were able to bring Balder back." Loki said.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me for anything, Loki-san. I was happy to help." She smiled at him. "And besides, you _did_ thank me."

"By kissing you on the forehead." Loki smirked at her.

Yui's eyes widened and she started blushing. "Y-Yeah, you did…" She whispered.

"Did you like it?"

"W-What!" She exclaimed, her whole face turned red.

Loki started laughing. "You know, it isn't very hard to figure out how the others feel about you. But they better be prepared, because they just got competition." He grinned winked at her before he stood up and left the room.

Yui couldn't move from her spot in the armchair, her eyes were wide and she looked confused. Had Loki just hinted that he liked her?

" _Hey, Balder! Save some meat for me!_ " She could hear him call from the kitchen.

This was going to be a loooong summer.

 **A/N: I hope this sounds interesting enough for you to follow the story ;) Next chapter will be out before the end of this weekend!**


	2. Let's follow her

**Previously:**

Yui couldn't move from her spot in the armchair, her eyes were wide and she looked confused. Had Loki just hinted that he liked her?

" _Hey, Balder! Save some meat for me!_ " She could hear him call from the kitchen.

This was going to be a loooong summer.

 **Now:**

The once 5 people family just turned into a 13 people family! When dinner was ready they realised the dining table wasn't big enough for all of them so Jun and Manabu had to go get another table and more chairs before they could sit down and enjoy the meal. Once they all were seated, Mrs. Kusanagi served them the hamburgers with french fries and vegetables.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Kusanagi!" Balder said with his mouth full of food.

"I'm glad you liked it." She smiled at him.

"We're lucky we had so much hamburgers in the freezer." Jun whispered to Yui.

"And french fries." Manabu added.

"Fairy, this isn't typical japanese food, right?" Apollon asked.

"No, it's not. Dad went abroad to visit a friend a while ago and brought so much food back with him we don't know what to do with it all. Hamburger and fries are his favorite dish." Yui explained.

"By the way, Yui, have you decided on where you want to go?" Mr Kusanagi asked and looked at Yui.

"We're going to camp somewhere, then we'll decide what to do after that." Yui explained.

"You're going to be alone with eight guys, I don't really like that but who am I to stop you?" Her dad said and took a bite of his hamburger.

"Dad, I know you're worried about me but they are my friends and I trust them with my life." She said smiled at him.

What she didn't notice was that Apollon, Loki, Hades, Balder, Takeru and Tsukito turned their heads away to hide their red faces. Jun noticed of course and just couldn't keep quiet. "How many of you are in love with my sister?" He asked with a grin on his face.

Yui and the gods looked up at him in panic, some faces were more red than others.

"J-Jun, w-what are you saying! ?" Yui cried out.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Kusanagi giggled and Mr Kusanagi's whole body froze at Jun's sudden question.

…

"We'll take care of the dishes, you go show the boys to their rooms." Her mom said.

"Alright, this way." Yui said and headed down the hall with the gods close behind.

She stopped by a door and opened it. "Every room has three beds, so you can share them with each other." She explained. "Oh, and I have school tomorrow so I probably won't be here when you wake up."

…

"If you don't have any more questions I'm going to go to bed now." Yui said.

Once she had showed the gods where they were going to sleep, they had all gathered in the living room to watch TV.

"Already?" Takeru asked.

"I have school tomorrow, remember?" She smiled and headed for the door.

"Kusanagi Yui, I have one more question." Tsukito said. "What's a minibus?"

"It's pretty much like a car, you know, those Thoth-sama told us about in school? But it's bigger so more people can fit inside." Yui explained.

"I see." Tsukito said. "Are you going to drive it?"

"Oh, no I'm not. The one who's going to drive us is a friend of my dad. Mom said she called him after we had eaten, he owns a minibus and agreed to drive us around." Yui said.

"Is it safe?" Dionysus asked.

"Of course, he's a good driver. But I really need to go to bed now, see you tomorrow after school!" She said and walked towards the door.

"Good night, Fairy!" Apollon called after her.

"Good night!" The rest said.

"Yeah, good night, Kitten." Loki grinned.

"Good night everyone." She said and closed the door behind her.

The gods could hear her walking up the stairs to her room. "Let's follow her to school tomorrow." Loki said.

They all looked at him.

"I don't know Loki, we don't want to cause trouble for her." Balder said.

"There won't be any trouble if she can't see us, right?" Loki said. "Don't you all want to see where she goes to school?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Of course we do." Hades said.

"I want to see it." Tsukito said.

"Me too, me too!" Apollon smiled widely.

"Then let's go to Kitten's school." Loki grinned.

…

When Yui's alarm clock went off the next morning she felt very happy, the gods were here with her and it was the last day of school... And yet it felt like something was going to happen today. She changed into her school uniform and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yui. Are you ready for the last day of school?" Her mom asked.

"I am." Yui smiled widely and sat down by the table. "Is everyone still sleeping?"

"I think they are, I haven't seen them yet anyway. I'm making pancakes, do you want some?"

"Yes please!"

…

After breakfast, Yui grabbed her school bag and ran to the door. "Goodbye, mom! See you later!"

"Be safe!" Her mom called after her.

After Yui had closed the door, Mrs. Kusanagi went back to making more pancakes. "I wonder if the gods have eaten pancakes before?" She asked herself. Then she saw movements in the corner of her eye so she turned her head and saw the gods sneaking out the door.

She blinked at them in surprise but then she started giggling. ' _I guess they're going to follow her to school today._ '

…

As Yui was walking down the street she suddenly got the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She had to turn around several times just to make sure she really was alone, but then again, she couldn't be entirely alone because more and more people were starting to fill up the streets. She was halfway to school when she heard someone call her name. "Yui!" A male voice called. She stopped walking and turned around to see who it was, the street was already very busy and she had a hard time pointing out who the voice belonged to. "Yui!" The male voice called again. Then she saw that someone was waving at her from inside the crowd. "Hiroto-san?" She said when she finally saw who it was.

Hiroto managed to push through the crowd and stopped in front of her. "Good morning, Yui. How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiled at him. "And you?"

"I feel great! Just a few more hours and then we're free!"

Yui giggled at his outburst.

"You seem more bright today, Yui. Did something good happen?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that. I finally got in touch with some friends I haven't been able to see for a while." She explained.

"I see, so that's why you've seemed so sad lately. Anyway, shall we walk to school together?"

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Great!" Hiroto said before he took her hand and started walking. "W-Wait, what are you-?" Yui exclaimed as she was dragged away by her classmate. "I'm walking you to school. I've always wanted to walk with you like this." Hiroto smiled innocently at her. "B-But Hiroto-san, m-my hand…" Yui stuttered, this wasn't exactly what she had meant when she had agreed to walk with him to school. "Y-You don't have to hold my hand, Hiroto-san, people might think we're a couple…" She whispered, feeling embarrassed about the situation.

"Well... do you want to be- GAHH!" Hiroto wasn't able to finish the sentence because he suddenly got a Rubik's Cube thrown at his head. The force from the cube made him lose his balance and he let go of Yui's hand as he fell to the ground. Yui just stared down at him in confusion. Her eyes traveled to the cube beside Hiroto's head on the ground and she bent down to pick it up.

"W-What happened?" Hiroto asked as he was trying to sit up.

"I think someone threw this Rubik's Cube at you." Yui answered honestly and held it out for him to see.

"Why would someone do that?"

Yui just shrugged.

Then they heard the bell ring. "Oh, we're going to be late!" Yui exclaimed and started running towards the school building.

"Ah! Yui, wait for me!" Hiroto shouted after her as he was trying to stand up. But just as he was about to run after her, he got hit in the head by a big, pink wrapped candy and fell back to the ground.

Yui ran inside the school building and went straight for her locker to get a few things before she would head for the classroom.

As she was walking down the corridor she noticed she still had the cube in her hand and she brought it closer to her face to inspect it. ' _I totally forgot I took it with me. Guess I got distracted by the school bell… and I forgot about Hiroto-san, too. Hope his head is okay... I wonder who the cube belongs to._ ' She thought.

…

Behind the school building, the gods were waiting for Yui to finish school.

"Loki, you didn't have to hit the guy so hard." Balder pointed out.

"The bastard should've known better in the first place." Loki smirked evilly.

"The stupid boy was about to ask her out!" Takeru hissed.

"I guess we should have known that Fairy's popular among the human males." Apollon said.

"Seems to me that you're jealous..." Dionysus said.

"Of that ignorant guy? No way!" Takeru shouted. "Weed wouldn't be interested in a guy like that anyway!"

"Kusanagi Yui has never told us what sort of guys she likes." Tsukito stated.

"So, that Hiroto guy might be her type?" Balder asked.

 **~ Silence ~**

"No way!" They all stated at the same time.

"... But what if he is?" Hades asked.

 **~ Silence ~**

…

Yui was sitting by her school bench, staring down at the cube in front of her. She tried to listen to what her teacher was saying but the cube was just more interesting. She threw a look at Hiroto a few seats away from her before she looked down at the cube again. ' _Looks like he has a headache._ ' She thought, not really interested in Hiroto or his headache. She was actually glad someone had thrown the cube at him, it had saved her from that unwanted question Hiroto was about to ask her.

' _Wait a minute!_ ' She thought when she noticed a drawing on the side of the cube. ' _A lollipop?... Loki-san?_ '

"Alright class, enjoy the summer and I'll see you all when school starts again." The teacher said.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and everyone looked up to see who was at the door. "Kitten, we're here to pick you up!" Loki grinned, the rest of the gods were right behind him.

"Wha-!" Yui exclaimed in shock.

All her classmates looked between her and the gods.

"Sorry, Kusanagi-san, we tried to stop them." Dionysus said and Thor nodded in agreement.

"W-What are you all doing here? I thought you were going to wait for me at home?" Yui asked.

"We wanted to see where you go to school, Fairy!" Apollon smiled widely as he and Loki walked up to her to stand on either side of her school bench.

"Kusanagi, who are these people?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, um, they are my friends." Yui explained.

Loki leaned down and put his arm around her shoulders. "That's right, we're Yui's precious friends, so back off." He smirked and threw Hiroto a look. "Ah, I see you found my Rubik's Cube, Kitten!" He said and picked it up from the bench.

"You-You-!" Hiroto exclaimed and pointed at Loki.

' _So Loki-san was the one who threw the cube at him._ ' Yui thought.

"I'm sorry we interrupted you, teacher, but we're going to take Yui-san home now." Balder said. Meanwhile, Hades and Tsukito had walked up to Loki and Apollon and were now standing behind Yui's chair. "We are going to spend the summer together so we need to go home and pack." Balder added.

"B-But wait just a minute, everyone!" Yui said and stood up from the chair.

Bad move…

Loki and Apollon grabbed her arms and Hades and Tsukito began to push her through the classroom and out the door.

"We'll give her back by the end of the summer!" Balder smiled innocently before he, Thor, Dionysus and Takeru followed the others out of the classroom.

…

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Yui asked as she struggled to slow down the walking process.

By now, all of the gods were trying to push her through the corridor. "We're rescuing you, Kusanagi." Hades said.

"Rescuing me? From what?" Yui asked in confusion.

"That guy you met on the street!" Loki, Balder, Apollon and Takeru shouted.

"Hiroto-san?" Yui asked and took a step to the side so the gods lost their grip on her. "Why do you want to rescue me from him?"

"Because he was trying to ask you out." Tsukito said.

"And we want to protect you from guys like him." Takeru added.

The rest of them nodded.

It was quiet for a moment before Yui started giggling. "Thank you for worrying about me but you really didn't have to kidnap me from the classroom."

"We didn't kidnap you, we rescued you." Loki corrected her.

"Alright, alright." She laughed in defeat. "I'm just going to get a few things from my locker, then we can go home, okay?"

"That's our Fairy! Let's go, let's go!" Apollon exclaimed and started to push her away again.

"Apollon, I don't think we need to use force anymore." Hades called after him.

…

When they were home, they hurried inside so they could start packing. Yui sat down by the kitchen table to write down a list of all the things they would need, once it was done, the gods were running all over the place as they tried to find all the things on the list. Yui's parent had left money for them on the sink so they could buy food or whatever they needed while they were away. Yui was just about to put the money into her purse when she remembered she needed to buy a new bikini set if they were going to the beach one day, the one she owned was getting worn out.

She grabbed her handbag and headed for the door. "Guys! I need to go buy something, I'll be back soon!" She called.

"I'll go with you!" Loki said in excitement and ran after her out the door.

The others stared at the now closed door.

"I suppose Loki wants to see the city." Balder said.

…

"Is there something you want to buy, too, Loki-san?" Yui asked. They were walking side by side down the street. "Not really." Loki said with a grin on his face.

' _He seems happy for some reason._ ' She thought.

"So what are you going to buy, Kitten?"

"Um, nothing special…" Yui said and looked away from him.

"A new bikini set maybe?" He said and smirked at her.

"H-How did you know that! ?" She cried out in surprise.

"I only took a guess but it seems I was right, huh?" He grinned.

"You're so mean, Loki-san…" Yui sighed.

When they reached the shopping center, Loki hurried inside. He seemed very excited about coming out and see all the stores. "Loki-san, wait for me!" Yui called and tried to catch up to him.

"Kitten, look! They sell ice cream here!" Loki called to her.

Once Yui had caught up to him she asked, "Do you want one?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

…

' _How did we end up here?_ ' Yui asked herself. She and Loki had somehow ended up at a cafe and were currently sitting by a table, eating cupcakes. ' _I haven't even been able to look at any bikini sets yet..._ '

"Loki-san, shouldn't we hurry up a little, the others are waiting." Yui said.

"We don't have to rush, you still need to find a bikini, right?" Loki said and took a bite of his cupcake.

"That's true but… I still don't know how we ended up here. I just wanted to by the one thing I needed and then head back home."

"You should know by now, Kitten." He smirked at her. "Things never end the way you thought it would when I'm involved."

Yui sighed in defeat and leaned back against the chair.

Two young women passed them but stopped when they saw Loki. "Look, that guy looks so hot!" One of them whispered to the other. "Look at his long red hair, I want to touch it." The other woman whispered. "It seems like he's with his girlfriend, though."

' _G-Girlfriend! ?_ ' Yui cried out inside her head. She started blushing just as Loki looked up at her. "What's wrong, Kitten? Your face is red." He said.

 **A/N: There you go! You'll get the next chapter around the middle of next week :)**


	3. Bikinis and rivals

**Previously:**

"You should know by now, Kitten." He smirked at her. "Things never end the way you thought it would when I'm involved."

Yui sighed in defeat and leaned back against the chair.

Two young women passed them but stopped when they saw Loki. "Look, that guy looks so hot!" One of them whispered to the other. "Look at his long red hair, I want to touch it." The other woman whispered. "It seems like he's with his girlfriend, though."

' _G-Girlfriend! ?_ ' Yui cried out inside her head. She started blushing just as Loki looked up at her. "What's wrong, Kitten? Your face is red." He said.

 **Now:**

Before Yui could come up with an excuse, the two women had walked up to their table. "Hello, handsome." One of them said. Loki didn't look very interested. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Asako and this is Chika, I was just wondering, are these two seats taken?"

"... No." Loki said.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you?"

Loki and Yui looked at each other. "Why do you want to sit with us?" Loki asked.

"We would like to get to know you." The woman named Chika said with a smile.

"Um…" Yui managed to say.

"We were just leaving." Loki said before Yui could say anything else and stood up from his chair. "Come on, Yui." He said and walked out of the cafe. Yui stood up and bowed to the two women before she ran after him. "Loki-san, wait up!"

"His name is Loki? That's so cool!" Asako squealed.

…

"Where are we going next?" Loki asked.

Yui suddenly saw some cute bikinis from a window. "In here." She said and entered the store. Loki followed her inside but lost sight of her the moment he entered. "Kitten, where did you go?" He called out.

For a few minutes he looked around the store before he found her looking at a pink bikini set. He smirked as he came sneaking up from behind her, then he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "I bet it would look good on you."

Yui let out a small scream and turned around quickly only to see Loki standing there, grinning at her. "Loki-san! You scared me!" She cried out.

"Relax, Kitten, it's only me." He laughed.

"Have you found anything you like, miss?" A woman, apparently the shop assistant, asked.

"Oh, um, I like this one. Where can I find the dressing rooms?" Yui asked.

"Right this way, miss." The woman smiled and showed them the way.

Yui stepped inside one of the dressing rooms. "No peeking, Loki-san." She said and closed the door.

"I would never do that." Loki said jokingly.

Yui undressed and changed into the bikini. Actually, it didn't look so bad she thought. ' _I think I'm going to take this one, I like it._ ' She thought as she inspected herself in the mirror.

"It looks good on you."

"Thank you, Lo- Wha-! Loki-san! ?" She exclaimed. Loki was lying on the floor with his hands under his chin, watching her from the gap between the door and the floor... He was actually already half way inside the dressing room. "Loki-san, I said no peeking! Get out!" She shouted. "But you were taking so long." He complained. "It's been two minutes!" Yui cried out.

" _Is something wrong?_ " They could hear the woman from before ask.

"Oh no! Come inside, now!" Yui whispered loudly. She grabbed Loki's arms and pulled him inside. "I thought you said you wanted me to get out?" He laughed.

"Be quiet!" She hissed and covered his mouth with her hand.

" _Hmm, I thought... Oh well._ " They heard the woman say before she turned around and left.

"That was close…" Yui sighed and removed her hand from Loki's mouth. "What if she found you peeking through the door like that?"

Loki didn't say anything.

"Loki-san, are you listening to me?" She tried again.

Loki threw her the most evil looking smirk she had ever seen. "You look stunning, Yui."

"Huh?" Yui said and looked down at her body, she had forgotten that she was barely dressed. "Aahh! Out, out, out!" She shouted and pushed him out through the door.

Loki pulled himself up from the floor. "You're the one who pulled me inside, Kitten." He grinned and leaned against the door to the dressing room… unaware that the door could be opened by both 'pushing' and 'pulling' it. So when he leaned against it, it opened, and he fell backwards into the dressing room.

"LOKI-SAN!" Yui screamed.

…

The walk back home was kind of awkward, for Yui anyway. Loki was smirking the whole time.

"Come on, Kitten. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"That was so embarrassing!" Yui exclaimed.

"I was having fun." The god of fire grinned.

"Not a word about this to anyone, alright?" Yui said, her face was still red.

"The others might suspect something if you don't change back to your normal color, though." Loki said.

Yui just sighed and kept walking.

"By the way Loki-san, those two women we met earlier."

"What about them?"

"They were very beautiful, I thought for sure you would invite them to sit with us."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, they just seemed like the type of women you would be interested in."

"I'm not interested in women who tries to make a move on you when it's obvious you're spending time with your girlfriend."

"Wha- G-Girlfriend?" Yui exclaimed, her cheeks turned red.

"I heard when they whispered to each other and thought you were my girlfriend." Loki explained.

"Oh…" Yui said. She felt disappointed for some reason.

"Why the long face, Kitten? You look disappointed." He smirked at her.

"I-I'm not! Let's just go home already." Yui said and began to walk faster.

…

"Where the hell are they?" Takeru said. Loki and Yui had been taking so long the others were already done with the packing.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Balder said.

"What if something has happened?" Hades said.

"Yeah, they could have run into trouble or something." Apollon said.

"Now, now, there's no need to worry, everyone." Mrs. Kusanagi said as she entered the living room with a plate of cookies. "Jiro will be here with the minibus soon so why don't you enjoy some cookies before then?"

"Thank you." Thor said as he took a cookie from the plate.

"You are very kind." Tsukito said and took one as well.

Yui's mom smiled sweetly at them before she left the room again to take care of something in the kitchen.

"I wonder who this Jiro guy is." Takeru said when Mrs. Kusanagi was out of sight.

"Yui-san said he was her dad's friend, remember?" Balder said.

"Her dad's friend or not, he's still a guy." Takeru said.

Apollon swallowed hard.

"Come on now... Are you going to be jealous of every guy in Kusanagi-san's life?" Dionysus asked.

There was a knock on the front door.

" _Jiro, it's good to see you again. How have you been?_ " They could hear Mrs. Kusanagi say.

" _I've been just fine, Aika. And I'm glad to see you as well, if I hadn't been so busy with work I would have visit you all sooner._ " Jiro said.

" _Jiro my friend, I'm glad you were able to help my daughter out._ " Mr Kusanagi said as he walked up to his wife and friend by the door.

" _Glad to be of service, Makoto._ "

"He sounds harmless enough." Balder said.

" _I hope you don't mind I took my two sons with me._ "

"Sons?" Hades said.

" _Not at all, I think Yui will be happy to see them again._ " Mrs. Kusanagi said. " _Where are they?_ "

" _They're just getting something from the minibus._ " Jiro said and turned around to see his sons walk towards them. " _Ah, here they come._ "

" _Katsu, Seiji, how are you boys doing?_ " Mr Kusanagi asked.

" _Fine thank you._ " Katsu said. " _It's been awhile._ "

" _Where is Yui-san?_ " Seiji asked.

" _She should be back soon, she's just out shopping with a friend._ " Mrs. Kusanagi said.

"Don't they sound rather young?" Takeru asked.

Takeru had barely finished the sentence before both Apollon and Balder had gone out through the door and out the hall.

"Apollon, Balder, is something wrong?" Mrs. Kusanagi asked when she noticed the two gods were coming towards them.

"We just wanted to say thank you for the cookies." Apollon said innocently.

"And introduce ourselves to your family friends." Balder added.

"Oh, of course!" Mrs. Kusanagi said and moved out of the way so they could greet each other.

"My name is Balder, I'm Yui-san's friend." Balder said and shook Jiro's hand.

"And I'm Apollon, I'm also a friend of Fairy's."

"Fairy?" Katsu said.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves as well?" Dionysus said. He and the others had left the living room and were now walking through the hall to the front door where the others were standing.

"Now I understand why you needed a minibus." Jiro said. "Are you all Yui's friends?"

"We are." Takeru said.

"Yui-san never told us about you." Seiji said.

Takeru turned his head towards the young man. "She never mentioned you either."

" _We're back!_ "

Everyone turned to see Yui and Loki walking towards the house.

"Welcome back, Yui and Loki! Did you find what you were looking for?" Yui's mom called to them.

"Yes, we did." Yui said. As they were getting closer, she noticed two figures she hadn't seen for a long time. "Seiji-san? Katsu-san?"

"Hello Yui." Katsu smiled at her.

"It's good to see you again, Yui-san." Seiji said and walked up to her. "This is for you." He said and gave her a small gift box.

"Thank you." Yui smiled and laid the shopping bag on the ground so she could open it.

Inside was a picture of her, Katsu and Seiji from when they were younger. "We figured since we don't see each other so much anymore, we wanted you to have a memory of us all together." Seiji said.

"Thank you both." Yui smiled sweetly at them. Both Katsu and Seiji were older than her, Katsu was 23 and Seiji was 20. The last time she had seen them was about 2 years ago, since they all were so busy with work and school. Yui looked down at the picture, she was 7 years old and was sitting on a swing, a 10 year old Seiji stood on her left side and a 13 year old Katsu on her right.

"Kitten looks very cute." Loki smirked. He was leaning over her, inspecting the picture in her hand.

The other gods had moved to her side as well.

"Yui-san's so adorable." Balder smiled.

"So cute, so cute!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Um, why don't we go inside for a moment before you leave?" Mrs. Kusanagi suggested.

…

"Have a safe trip now, everyone!" Yui's mom called after them as they entered the minibus.

"See you in a few days!" Yui called back before she followed her friends inside.

Right after Yui had entered the vehicle, Loki grabbed her hand and dragged her through the minibus. "Come sit with me, Kitten!" He grinned.

"No fair, no fair! I want to sit with Fairy, too!" Apollon said.

"Why do you call her Fairy?" Seiji asked.

"Huh?" Apollon said and turned to Seiji. "She looks like a fairy, doesn't she? I nicknamed her that when we first met." He explained.

"And how did you meet exactly?" Seiji asked.

The gods and Yui's eyes widened.

"Well… um.." Apollon said.

"I met them during summer vacation last year. Isn't that right?" Yui said and looked at the others.

"That's right." Tsukito said.

"Indeed." Thor said.

"We had so much fun back then." Balder said.

"Yes." Hades said.

"Take your seats everyone!" Jiro called before he started the vehicle.

Everyone hurried to find a seat. ' _Saved..._ ' They all thought.

"I know a good place you can camp on, shall I take you there? It's about half an hour away." Jiro said.

"That would be great! Thank you." Yui smiled at him from where she was sitting beside Loki.

…

"Be safe now, Yui. I will pick you up here tomorrow around 12 alright?" Jiro said.

"Alright, thanks again!" Yui said.

"Good bye Yui." Katsu said.

"Yeah, bye." Seiji said and waved to her before stepping inside the minibus.

When the minibus was out of sight everyone grabbed their things and walked into the woods to find a good spot where they could set up the tents on. 5 minutes later they found a glade by a lake and decided to stay there. Each tent had room for three people so they had decided to bring four with them, figuring that Yui would probably feel uncomfortable sharing a tent with the opposite sex.

Once the tents were up, Takeru ran down to the lake. "We should totally go for a swim!"

"Not yet, Totsuka Takeru. We must first find wood for the fire." Tsukito said.

"Let's go find some berries, too! Berries!" Apollon exclaimed and grabbed both Takeru's and Tsukito's hand before dragging them into the woods. "I'm going with you." Dionysus said and followed them. "I will help you out as well." Balder smiled.

Left by the tents were Yui, Hades, Loki and Thor.

"It's rather hot today." Hades said.

"Yeah." Thor agreed.

"Then let's change into our swimming trunks." Loki said and picked up his backpack.

Thor picked up his as well and went inside one of the tents to change.

"Come on you two." Loki said and smirked at Yui and Hades before disappearing into the tent as well.

"A-Alright then…" Yui said and picked up her backpack.

"Y-Yeah…" Hades said and did the same.

…

A few moments later, Loki, Thor and Hades were standing by the lake, waiting for Yui to come out from her tent.

When they heard movements coming from the tent they turned around and saw Yui in her pink bikini. Loki started smirking and Hades had to turn his head away to hide his blushing face. But before any of them could say anything, Thor said, "It looks good on you, Kusanagi."

"Ah, thank you, Thor-san." Yui smiled. She was feeling a little embarrassed, the gods had never seen her so lightly dressed before.

She walked closer and stopped in front of them. "Sooo… What now?"

"Now we swim!" Loki grinned and picked her up bridal style before running into the water with her.

Hades and Thor blinked at them.

"LOKI-SAN! They could hear Yui scream. "IT'S COLD!"

 **A/N: Hope you liked it and please leave a review before you go ;) I will post the next chapter in 1-2 days!**


	4. Fun with the fish

**Previously:**

She walked closer and stopped in front of them. "Sooo… What now?"

"Now we swim!" Loki grinned and picked her up bridal style before running into the water with her.

Hades and Thor blinked at them.

"LOKI-SAN!" They could hear Yui scream. "IT'S COLD!"

 **Now:**

"Found any berries yet? Have you found any?" Apollon asked.

"No." Tsukito said as he stared down at a bush.

"Let's face it, we're not going to find any. Let's just take the firewood and go back." Takeru said.

"We have been gone for almost an hour, Yui-san and the others must be worried." Balder said.

...

"I told you to stop, Loki-san!" Yui cried out as Loki chased her around the tents with a fish in his hand.

"Loki." Thor called.

Hades sighed and said, "Don't play with the food."

"I thought kittens liked fish!" Loki laughed.

 **Earlier**

"So cold…" Yui shivered. She had water up to her waist and was holding her arms around her body.

"Look, I caught one!" Loki exclaimed as he popped up from the water beside her with a fish in his hands.

"How did you do that?" Yui asked.

"It wasn't fast enough." Loki said and tightened his hold around the fish when it tried to wiggle out of his hands.

"We could eat that." Hades suggested.

"Good idea. The others should be back with the firewood soon." Yui said.

...

They had managed to catch a few more while they waited for the others to return. Loki of course got tired of waiting and thought it was a good idea to see if Yui wanted to play with a fish until the others came back. Yui wasn't very fond of the idea, though. She knew Loki was up to something as soon as he picked up the fish from the plate they had brought with them.

"Kiiiitteeeennn…" Loki grinned as he turned around slowly to face the human female.

But by the time he had turned around, Yui was already running away.

Hades and Thor looked up from one of the backpacks when Yui ran past them. "Kusanagi, where are you going?" Hades called after her.

A second later, Loki ran past them as well, with a fish in his hand.

 **Now**

Loki had been chasing Yui for awhile and the young woman was getting tired. Loki was now catching up to her and as a last attempt to escape, she sprinted towards Hades and hid behind him. This didn't stop Loki though, and soon, they were running around in circles around the god of the underworld, making poor Hades very dizzy.

Loki finally managed to grab one of Yui's wrists but it didn't stop her from fighting back. She threw herself at Hades chest. "Help, Hades-san!" She cried out.

Hades, a little stunned at her sudden move and flustered because she was only wearing a bikini, grabbed her shoulders to save her from being pulled back by Loki. Thor then came up to Loki from behind and grabbed his long, red braid.

...

"I told you that going after that boar piglet was a bad idea…" Dionysus said.

The rest of the gods were heading back to the others. Takeru was leaning on Tsukito for support, he was out of breath and his clothes were dirty. "Shut up! I thought it looked tasty." Takeru muttered.

"But the piglet's mother must have disagreed with you." Balder pointed out.

"I have never seen you run so fast Take-Take!" Apollon said, sounding cheerful.

"Shut up!" Takeru shouted.

"We're back." Tsukito said when he saw the tents by the lake.

Apollon suddenly dropped the firewood he was carrying.

"What's wrong, Agana Belea?" Balder asked.

Apollon had a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, why do you look so- What the hell! ?" Takeru shouted when he saw what Apollon was seeing.

Yui had her arms and legs around Hades, clinging to him for dear life. Loki had an arm around her waist and a fish in his hand and Thor was yanking on Loki's braid, trying to pull him away from Yui.

It was quiet for a moment... The only things heard were Yui's shouts and Loki's laughter.

"What are you doing to Weed! ?" Takeru exclaimed.

The three gods and Yui turned their heads and saw their friends standing there with wide eyes.

Yui smiled nervously. "Hello everyone... Loki-san was chasing me... I'm taking cover…"

"..."

"I see, he was chasing you with that fish." Tsukito said.

"Oh, so that's how it is." Balder said.

"What a relief." Apollon smiled.

"That bikini suits you, Kusanagi-san." Dionysus said.

"Biki-?" Takeru started. Everyone looked at Yui, who was indeed only wearing a bikini. Their faces turned red and the fact that she was clinging to Hades and Loki had an arm around her didn't help.

Yui looked down at her body, then up at Hades and then at Loki and Thor.

She let out a small scream as she let go of Hades and landed on the ground. "Ahem… I think I'm going to put some clothes on." She said and walked over to her tent. She pulled out her bag from inside the tent to look for her white T-shirt.

Balder turned to look at Loki. "Loki, why did you chase Yui-san with a fish?"

Loki smirked at his friend. "Doesn't she look cute when she's all red and flustered?"

"Wha-?" Balder exclaimed.

Was Loki…?

"Loki, are you-?" Balder started, but he couldn't say anything else for Loki was already on his way over to Yui, sneaking up on her from behind.

"What's Loki-Loki doing?" Apollon asked and everyone turned to look at them as well, just in time to see Loki pull on the collar of Yui's T-shirt and letting the fish slowly slide down her back.

The gods eyes widened and Loki laughed as he took a few steps backwards.

Yui stood completely still.

Not a sound.

Not a word.

… Not until the fish suddenly wiggled.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! ! !" Yui screamed and started running away.

The gods took off after her.

"Yui-san, wait!" Balder called after her.

"Don't worry Fairy! I'm going to save you!" Apollon called.

"Kusanagi!"

"Weed!"

Loki, Thor, Tsukito and Dionysus stood and watched as the others tried to catch up to Yui, she was pretty fast when she was scared. "Oh, so it was still alive." Loki snickered.

"Loki…" Thor said. "That's not how you show affection."

"Huh?" Loki said and looked at Thor.

"If you like her, just tell her." Thor added, he was still watching the others as they ran.

"Hey, Thor, what are you-?" Loki started.

" _Take it out! Take it out! Take it out!"_ They could hear Yui shout.

"So you finally noticed her, huh?" Dionysus said. "Good for you." He added and gave him thumbs up.

Tsukito only stared at him.

Before Loki could answer, they saw Yui running towards them with the other gods close behind. She was trying to pull the T-shirt over her head as she ran but because she didn't see anything she ended up colliding with Loki, making the T-shirt fall off before they both fell to the ground. Balder, Apollon, Hades and Takeru stopped running and Thor, Dionysus and Tsukito looked down at the two. Loki was lying underneath Yui… his face buried in her chest.

Apollon and Balder let out a scream and hurried to pull Yui away from Loki.

"Are you alright, Yui-san?" Balder asked with worry.

"You're not hurt are you?" Apollon exclaimed.

Yui's face was red and so was Loki's, he hadn't move from where he was lying either.

 _ **Awkward silence ~**_

…

The sun was setting and everyone was sitting by the fire and ate the fish they had caught earlier. No one dared to say a word about Loki and Yui's little " _accident_ " with the fish.

When Yui was done, she stood up from her spot between Apollon and Takeru and said, "I think I'm going to bed now, I'm exhausted. Good night everyone."

"Good night, Yui-san." Balder smiled after her as she walked over to her tent.

"Good night!" Everyone else said.

After Yui had disappeared inside the tent, Balder, Apollon and Takeru turned their heads to Loki.

"What?" Loki said and took another bite from the fish on his plate.

"Did something else happen between you and Yui-san while we were gone?" Balder asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Loki smirked.

Balder raised his voice. "Loki!"

"Alright, alright! Nothing more happened. We were just fooling around." Loki explained.

"You were never so playful around Weed before, why start now?" Takeru asked.

Loki threw Takeru a glare before he started grinning at him. "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm interested in her."

Apollon, Takeru, Hades and Balder's eyes widened. Had Loki just admitted in front of them all that he was interested in Yui?

"Loki, you-" Balder started.

"And so are you." Loki said, referring to those who had feelings for Yui. "She's special, kind and speaks in a way that makes your heart melt. I won't deny that I've fallen for her." He smirked.

Balder's mouth hung open in shock. "Loki, since when could you speak so... so…"

"I know you like her, Balder." Loki said and stood up. "But I won't hold back, because I like her, too." He said before he walked over to the tent he was going to share with Thor and Balder and went inside. But right after he had disappeared inside the tent, he stuck out his head and said, "Good night!" with a grin on his face before he disappeared inside again.

"Damn that Loki." Takeru said.

"Thor, did you know about this?" Balder asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us, Thor-Thor?" Apollon asked with a dramatic voice.

"I just noticed it earlier today." Thor replied.

"So did I." Tsukito said.

"You knew too, brother?" Takeru exclaimed.

"So, how many of you are interested in Kusanagi-san?" Dionysus asked.

 _ **Silence ~**_

"I am." Tsukito said without hesitation.

"B-Brother! You like her as well?" Takeru stuttered.

"M-Me too…" Hades said.

"Of course I'm interested in Fairy. You all heard when I told her that when we sent her back home, right?" Apollon said.

"I like Yui-san, too." Balder said and turned his head away.

Dionysus and Thor looked at each other.

…

Yui woke up early the next day. She looked at her phone and noticed it was still 5 hours left before Jiro would come for them. It was already hot outside and it was only getting warmer inside her tent so it was impossible to fall asleep again.

' _It's no use…_ ' She thought and pushed away the blanket from her body. She grabbed her backpack and took out a white tank top and a short black skirt and got dressed before she crawled out of the now hot tent.

Once she was on her feet she took a look at her surroundings, the others weren't up yet. ' _I think I'll just go for a walk, I don't think they will wake up any time soon._ ' She thought.

...

The woods was so peaceful this time of year. It was so green and all you could hear were the birds singing. Yui couldn't remember the last time she felt so relaxed. She walked along the trail, just enjoying the nice weather and the gentle breeze that flew through the woods.

Almost an hour had passed since she left the tent. ' _Maybe I should head back._ ' She thought and was just about to turn around to walk back the way she came from when a piece of candy suddenly hit her in the head.

"What the-?" She said as she rubbed her head. Then she saw the candy lying on the ground beside her. "Loki-san?"

"Good morning, Kitten!" Loki called from a branch he was sitting on.

"Loki-san, what are you doing here? And why did you throw a piece of candy at me?" Yui asked.

"I heard you when you left your tent and decided to follow you." Loki smirked. "As for the candy, I just felt like throwing it at you."

"Loki-san…" Yui sighed.

Loki jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her. "Are you heading back? Can I join you?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"A-Alright. But please don't throw more things at me." Yui said.

"Can't promise you that." Loki laughed. Then he grabbed her hand and started walking.

Yui began to blush. Loki was holding her hand and her heart started to beat faster than normal. Why was she feeling this way? This was Loki, _**Loki**_ , the god who would prank anyone in his path. He was a liar and a joker… but he was also someone who made her feel happy and warm inside.

So… what did these feelings mean?

 **A/N: Next chapter will be out in about two days, have a great day everyone! See you soon!**


	5. Adlet

**A/N: A message for xXLokiXx, you asked if you could translate this story and "Back To The Academy" and you have my permission to do so! :)**

 **Previously:**

Yui began to blush. Loki was holding her hand and her heart started to beat faster than normal. Why was she feeling this way? This was Loki, _**Loki**_ , the god who would prank anyone in his path. He was a liar and a joker… but he was also someone who made her feel happy and warm inside.

So… what did these feelings mean?

 **Now:**

Yui was confused, the voice inside her head told her to ask Loki-san to let go of her hand, but her heart wanted something else… These feelings were new to her and she didn't know what to do, so she just let him drag her away.

They had been walking for a few minutes when Loki suddenly stopped and looked at something in the distance. Yui looked at him in confusion before she followed his gaze and saw what had caught the god's attention. "What's that?" Loki asked.

"You mean the rope?" Yui asked.

"Why is it tied around a branch?" He asked.

"I think I know why, come on." Yui said and started walking towards the tree the rope was hanging from. "Look, there's the lake." She said as they got closer.

"So?" Loki asked.

"You use the rope to swing yourself out over the lake before you let go of it." Yui explained.

"And fall down into the water?"

"That's right." Yui smiled and grabbed the rope to see if it was strong enough to hold her weight.

"Sounds fun!" Loki exclaimed and grabbed the rope as well. "Let's go!"

"W-what? Now?" Yui asked. "With our clothes on?"

"You want to do it naked?" Loki smirked.

"No!" Yui shouted. "But shouldn't we go back and change first?"

"No, I want to try it now." Loki said as he let out a laugh.

Yui took a step forward. They were pretty high up since the tree stood by the edge of a slope, she could even see the tents from up there. "Oh alright, let's do it." She then took a strong hold on the rope and Loki did the same. "Ready to run?" She asked.

"I think I know how to speed things up a little." Loki smirked before a fireball appeared in his hand.

…

Back at the tents, the gods had woken up only to find out that both Yui and Loki were missing.

"Where could they have gone?" Takeru asked.

"Maybe they just wanted to take a walk?" Dionysus said.

"Together?" Apollon exclaimed.

"My guess is that Yui-san woke up early and went for a walk and Loki followed her." Balder said.

"Why do you think that?" Hades asked.

"Because I think I heard someone leave earlier and then I saw Loki leave our tent before I fell asleep again." Balder explained.

"Well isn't this just great! First we get a freaking love confession from Loki and then he disappears into the woods with her. Damn him…" Takeru said and kicked a stone.

"Loki Laevatein is taking every chance he gets." Tsukito said.

"Calm down now everyone, calm down." Apollon said. "I'm sure Loki-Loki won't do anything to Fairy."

" _Loki-san, wait!"_ They could hear a female voice shout.

"What was that?" Balder asked.

Everyone looked towards the lake and a slope in the distance just in time to see both Yui and Loki swinging themselves out over the lake… at lightning speed! Apparently, Loki was using his fire to make it go faster, making them look like a flying rocket which was about to explode.

"What the-!" Takeru exclaimed.

The high speed made them fly at least 200 feet after they had let go of the rope.

"Fairy!" "Yui-san!" "Weed!" Apollon, Balder and Takeru exclaimed.

Yui was holding onto Loki as they were falling down towards the water.

"Don't worry, Fairy! We're coming to save you!" Apollon called.

But no one was able to get into the water before Loki and Yui surfaced. Yui had her arms around Loki's neck and Loki had one arm around Yui's waist. "Loki-san, why did you do that?" Yui cried out.

"That was great! Let's do it again!" Loki laughed.

"No thank you…" Yui sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"What's wrong, Kitten? Don't tell me you didn't like it." Loki smirked at her.

Yui didn't say anything, instead she splashed some water in his face.

Loki wiped away the water from his face before he smirked at the human girl. "Someone's a little playful today." He said and moved his head closer to Yui's. "W-What- L-Loki-san…" Yui stuttered and her cheeks turned red. His face was so close he could kiss her if he wanted.

" _Fairy! Are you alright?"_ They heard Apollon call.

Loki moved his head away from her. He looked a little disappointed for some reason.

"Ah, I'm fine!" Yui called back before she turned to Loki. "Should we swim back to them?"

"Let's walk back, our clothes needs to dry, right?" Loki said before he wrapped both his arms around her and flew out of the water. Yui tightened her grip around his neck as they flew up to where the rope and the tree were. When they had landed, Loki set Yui down on the ground.

They were soaking wet.

"There's no way our clothes will dry before we get back to the others." Yui said as she inspected herself.

"You're forgetting you're with the god of fire, Kitten." Loki grinned. "I'll make our clothes dry in no time."

…

"There you both are!" Balder called. "We were worried about you."

"Sorry everyone." Yui smiled apologetic at them. "It was so hot inside my tent I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk."

"And I decided to follow her." Loki grinned. "And then we found this rope hanging from a tree and went for a swing."

"A swing? It was more like you went for a rocket ride." Takeru pointed out.

"Anyway, how did you get dry so fast?" Dionysus asked.

"God of fire, remember?" Loki smirked.

"I think we should start taking the tents down now before Jiro comes for us." Yui said.

"That's right, that's right! He will be here around 12, right?" Apollon said.

…

Once all the things were inside their backpacks they decided to just relax for awhile before they would head to the meeting place.

"Where do you think we should go next, Yui-san?" Balder asked.

"Hmm... I was thinking we should walk around the city today and stay at a hotel tonight. We can stop and eat at a nice restaurant, too. What do you all think?" Yui said.

"I think it sounds wonderful!" Apollon exclaimed.

"It would be nice to see the city." Hades said.

"Do they have meat in the restaurant?" Balder asked.

"Yes of course, Balder-san!" Yui laughed.

"That's good to hear." Balder sighed in relief.

"You only have meat in your head, don't you, Balder?" Loki grinned.

"Hehe.. I guess." Balder said and rubbed his head.

"Of course he has…" Thor said.

Balder looked up to the sky. "Oh, isn't that…?"

Everyone turned their heads to where Balder was looking. "Birds?" Yui said in confusion.

Two black birds were flying towards them.

"It's Odin's two ravens, Hugin and Munin." Loki said.

"What are they doing here?" Balder asked.

The two ravens landed on a tree branch and looked down at the gods below.

"What do you two want? Odin doesn't trust us to behave?" Loki said and grinned at the birds in the tree.

" _Danger, not safe._ " Hugin said.

"I-It talked! ?" Yui exclaimed. "The bird just talked!"

"What are you stupid bird talking about?" Takeru asked in annoyance.

" _Human, not safe, must protect._ " Munin said.

"Are you talking about Yui-san? Is she in danger?" Balder asked.

"What is it we must protect her from?" Apollon asked with worry.

" _Odin sent us, must warn you, a beast is coming, wants to kill Yui._ " Hugin said.

Yui's eyes widened.

"WHAT! ?" The gods shouted at the same time, making Yui jump in surprise.

" _He will come for her._ " Munin said before he and Hugin spread their wings and left the tree and started to fly around in circles above the gods and Yui.

" _Beware of the Adlet._ "Hugin said _._

"The Adlet?" Hades said.

"Half man, half wolf. It's a werewolf-like creature I believe." Takeru explained.

"But why is it after me?" Yui asked.

Suddenly, Munin came flying towards her and stopped right in front of her face. " _Big bad wolf doesn't_ _like you, know too much, seen too much, wolf's afraid, you tell other humans._ "

"But I would never do that!" Yui exclaimed.

" _Adlet won't listen, beware of the wolf that can walk on two legs, beware of the Adlet, Yui._ " Munin said before he flew away with Hugin, leaving the gods and Yui behindwith horrified expressions on their faces.

For a moment they just stood there, until Apollon decided to break the silence. "Don't worry, Fairy! We will protect you, we'll protect you!"

"Apollon-san…" Yui said. She then felt two hands on her shoulders. "There is no need to worry." Hades said. "We won't let him touch you." Balder smiled.

"If that creep is coming near our Weed, he's a dead wolf-man!" Takeru smirked.

"Totsuka Takeru, it's called an Adlet." Tsukito pointed out.

"I-I know that, brother." Takeru sighed.

"Just stay close to me, Kitten, and you'll be fine." Loki grinned.

"And we can't let this stop us from enjoying our visit." Dionysus said. "We will just have to be careful not to leave Kusanagi-san alone."

"Yeah." Thor said.

"Everyone… Thank you." Yui smiled.

"Come on everyone, let's enjoy the city!" Apollon laughed and picked up his backpack. "Let's go meet Jiro-sama!"

The rest laughed at him but picked up their things as well before following him through the woods.

…

"Umm.. Everyone. Is this really necessary?" Yui asked.

The gods, except for Dionysus and Thor were walking in a circle around her.

"Can't take any risks." Apollon smiled innocently.

Thor and Dionysus, who were walking in front of the rest, only shook their heads at their silly behavior.

…

"Hello everyone, I hope you slept well?" Jiro asked.

"A wolf is after Kusanagi Yui, we must stay away from the woods." Tsukito said, still wearing his poker face.

"Huh?" Jiro said in confusion.

Both Takeru and Apollon covered Tsukito's mouth with their hands. "Don't listen to him." Takeru said. "He just had a dream about wolves last night and didn't get much sleep." Apollon explained, trying his best to look and sound normal in front of Jiro.

"Oh, I see." Jiro said before he turned to Yui. "And where do you wish to go today, Yui?"

"We would like to walk around the city today, can you drive us there?" Yui said with a smile.

"Of course." Jiro smiled back at her. "Are you staying at a hotel tonight?"

"That's our plan, yes." Yui said and entered the minibus.

"Should I take you to the nearest hotel then? Jiro asked as he followed her inside.

Meanwhile, Balder was whispering something to Takeru. "I guess we don't have to worry about Jiro-san's sons today."

Before Takeru could answer, Loki ran past them. "Wait for me, Kitten!" He called as he ran inside the bus.

"What! No fair Loki-Loki, let me sit beside Fairy this time!" Apollon exclaimed and ran after him.

…

"Look at all these stores!" Balder exclaimed.

"I'm hungry, where should we eat?" Takeru said.

Jiro was talking with Yui while the gods took a look at their surroundings, discussing what they should do next. "Do you want me to pick you up around the same time tomorrow?" Jiro asked.

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks again, Jiro." Yui said.

"No problem, Yui. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Yui called after him as he stepped inside the bus again and drove off.

"What's our first stop, Fairy?" Apollon asked as he walked up to her.

"Maybe we could go find a place where we can eat breakfast?" Yui said.

"Good, I'm starving!" Takeru said.

"I'll just make a reservation for us at the hotel before we go. I'll be right back." Yui said and walked inside the hotel.

The gods walked over to the windows to see where Yui was going. They watched her as she walked over to the reception and started talking to the man behind the desk.

"I don't think anything bad is going to happen to her inside this building, it seems safe enough." Dionysus said.

Two young men walked passed the reception but turned their heads when they saw Yui. Since the windows were slightly open the gods could hear everything they said. "Hey, doesn't that girl look hot?" One of them said with a smirk.

"Totally!" The other answered.

"Here are your keys to the four rooms, miss." The receptionist said and handed her the keys.

"Thank you." Yui smiled and put them inside her backpack. She was just about to turn around when a voice stopped her. "Hello there, hot stuff."

"Huh?" Yui said and turned her head to the side and noticed two young men watching her with a grin on their faces.

"You alone, girl?" One of them asked.

"Umm.." Yui said.

"Want some company today? We know a place where we could hang out."

"Actually, I'm-"

"She's with us." Loki said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"L-Loki-san?" Yui said in surprise and noticed that everyone else was there as well.

"I suggest you leave our friend alone." Balder said with a fake smile.

"Or else…" Takeru hissed.

"W-We're sorry! ! !" The two men cried and ran out the door.

"Well, they aren't exactly Adlets but…" Apollon said as he watched them run away.

"We could still beat them." Balder said.

 **A/N: Here you go, a new chapter as promised :) Next chapter will be out around the beginning of next week.**


	6. Karaoke night

**Previously:**

"She's with us." Loki said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"L-Loki-san?" Yui said in surprise and noticed that everyone else was there as well.

"I suggest you leave our friend alone." Balder said with a fake smile.

"Or else…" Takeru hissed.

"W-We're sorry! ! !" The two men cried and ran out the door.

"Well, they aren't exactly Adlets but…" Apollon said as he watched them run away.

"We could still beat them." Balder said.

 **Now:**

"I suppose it's not only the Adlet we have to protect Kusanagi from." Hades said.

"This whole place is filled with perverts!" Takeru shouted.

"Calm down, Take-Take!" Apollon cried out.

"People are looking at us." Thor said.

"I don't care! Weed is like a wandering diamond in those clothes, her body is going to draw too much attention to herself!" Takeru shouted, not realising what he just had said.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Huh?" Yui said in confusion and looked down at her body. Her white tank top made her chest more exposed, her short and black skirt only covered her butt and her cute white ballerina shoes didn't do much to cover her legs.

She started blushing. "A-Am I drawing too much attention to myself?" She asked as she tugged on her skirt in attempt to make it longer.

"No, no, not at all!" Apollon exclaimed!

Takeru, realising what he had done, started blushing, too. "I-I didn't mean-!"

"Yui-san's body is just perfect! I think he just meant that he's worried that the human men are going to try and take a look underneath that cute skirt of yours." Balder said. But he quickly covered his mouth when he too realised what he had said without realising it.

"W-What? !" Yui cried out and tried to pull harder on her skirt.

"That only made it worse…" Dionysus said and sweat dropped.

"Kusanagi Yui's butt looks good in that skirt." Tsukito said.

"Huh? !" Yui exclaimed.

"Tsukito, that doesn't help." Hades said as he tried to cover his blushing face.

"W-We shouldn't talk about Fairy's body like that!" Apollon cried out in panic.

"Because it's disrespectful, right?" Loki smirked and walked up to Yui and stopped beside her. "But you know, your good looking body really make you stand out, Kitten." He said and smacked her butt playfully.

"L-L-Loki-san! ! !" Yui cried out as Loki laughed at her chocked and embarrassed face.

"Loki!" "Loki-Loki!" "Loki!" "Loki!" Balder, Apollon, Takeru and Hades shouted.

"Idiot…" Thor sighed.

...

The gang was walking down the street, looking for a place where they could eat something, when they noticed a few people handing out flyers to people passing by.

"Yui-san, why are they handing out paper?" Balder asked.

"To inform people about some event, I think." Yui explained. "I go ask them." She said before she walked over to a woman with a stack of paper under her arm.

"Hello! Would you like one?" The woman said cheerfully and handed Yui a flyer before she could answer. "We're having karaoke night at the public square tonight where we're going to put up a big scene and lots of tables where you can enjoy the show. Everyone who wants to sing is welcome up on stage to perform. It starts at 7 and we're going to offer everyone drinks and snacks. I hope you'll be there and please take all of your good looking friends with you."

Yui looked at the woman in confusion before she turned her head and saw all the gods hovering over her to see what the flyer in her hands said.

"We'll be there." Loki said with a grin.

"I'm glad to hear that, see you all later!" The woman smiled before she walked away.

"You all want to go?" Yui asked.

"Of course! We'd love to see what this ''karaoke night'' is." Apollon said.

"You don't want to go, Weed?" Takeru asked.

"Oh I don't mind going. I think it's going to be fun." Yui said and looked down at the flyer in her hand.

"Are you going to sing, Kusanagi-san?" Dionysus asked.

"Huh? Sing? Me?" She asked.

"I would love to hear you sing, Yui-san." Balder said with a smile.

"I want to hear you sing, too! Me too!" Apollon exclaimed.

"N-No, wait-" Yui stuttered.

"You're making her nervous." Tsukito said.

"You don't have to sing if you don't want to." Hades said.

"W-Well.. I-" Yui said.

Loki, for once, didn't say anything… but he _**was**_ smirking at her.

…

Yui stopped walking and looked through a window. "This looks like a nice restaurant, do you want to eat something before we head down to the public square?" She asked.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole pig!" Balder said with stars in his eyes.

Yui threw him a funny look.

"Seriously, Balder…" Loki sighed.

"Let's eat! Let's eat!" Apollon laughed and ran inside the restaurant.

"Apollon-san, wait for us!" Yui exclaimed and ran after him, followed by everyone else.

Once they were inside they tried to find Apollon who had disappeared somewhere among the tables and the people. "Where did he go?" Hades asked.

"Ah! Over there!" Yui said and started walking towards a waitress.

"You have delicious food here, right? Right?" Apollon asked the waitress in a cheerful voice. He was so close to her face the poor woman began to blush.

"Leave the woman alone, Apollon." Dionysus said as he grabbed Apollon's collar and pulled him away. "I'm sorry for my brother's behaviour, my lady. He tends to get overly excited over small things."

"Oh no, it's alright." The woman smiled. "Do you wish to eat here?"

"Yes, please" Yui said. "Do you have a table for 9 people?"

"Of course, right this way." The waitress said and showed them to a table.

Everyone took a seat and the waitress handed out the menus. "I'll be back later to take your orders." She said before she walked away.

Takeru picked up his menu from the table and studied it. "What do we do with these?"

"Open it. You can pick something you want to eat from inside." Yui explained.

"I see." Takeru said and opened the menu.

…

"There's so much meat to choose from, I can't decide!" Balder said and browsed through the menu for the fifth time. Everyone else had already decided on what they wanted, it was only Balder left.

"Just choose something!" Loki shouted.

"It's not that easy!" Balder shouted back.

"It's very easy!" Takeru shouted.

The waitress walked over to their table. "Are you ready to order yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, sorry. Balder-san has a hard time choosing what sort of meat he wants." Yui explained.

"I see. Maybe I can recommend the "Meat Special", then?" The waitress said.

Balder looked up. "Meat Special?"

"It's a mixture of all the meat we have in the menu on a plate." She explained.

Balder started drooling. "I'll have that!" He exclaimed and everyone else sighed.

…

"I'm so full…" Balder said, sounding very satisfied. The huge plate in front of him was now empty.

"He-He ate it all." Yui said in disbelief.

"You must have been very hungry, Bal-Bal!" Apollon laughed.

"He's always hungry for meat." Loki said.

"He is." Thor agreed.

"Eating together like this was very satisfying. It reminds me about our time in the academy." Hades said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Dionysus said.

Yui smiled at her friends before she turned her head to look out the window. ' _It's a really beautiful evening. I hope the karaoke night's going to be fun._ ' She thought.

But then…

Suddenly, Yui saw something that looked like two yellow eyes, staring at her from the other side of the street.

"Huh?" She said and narrowed her eyes. But when she blinked, whatever it was that had been staring at her, was gone.

"What's wrong, Fairy?" Apollon asked when he noticed the confused look on Yui's face as she stared out the window.

Yui tore her eyes away from the window and faced Apollon. "Ah, it's nothing. I just thought I saw something outside. It's was probably nothing." She said.

Loki and Takeru looked at each other, as did Thor and Hades.

"The karaoke night will start soon." Tsukito said.

"That's right! That's right!" Apollon exclaimed and stood up from his seat. "Let's hurry!"

…

"There it is! Hurry!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Not so fast! I'm so full I can hardly run!" Balder shouted after him.

When they arrived they noticed how many people had gathered. "I can see an empty table over there!" Takeru said.

"I really want to sit down now…" Balder said.

"It's because you ate too much." Loki commented.

"I couldn't help it, the meat was so good…" Balder sighed and sat down by the table. The rest followed suit.

Loki hurried and sat down next to Yui. "You sure you don't want to sing, Kitten?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I-I'm not sure… I don't think I'm that good at singing." Yui said and blushed a little. ' _Would Loki like me more if I- No, no, no! What am I thinking! ?_ ' She thought.

"Kusanagi Yui, your face is red." Tsukito pointed out.

"Huh?" Yui said and looked up at Tsukito who was sitting in front of her.

Suddenly, Loki placed a hand on her forehead."You're not sick, are you?" He asked. Yui gasped at the sudden skin contact and blushed even more. "No-No… I'm fine." She said, trying to sound normal.

Her reaction to Loki's touch didn't go unnoticed by the other gods but none of them uttered a word.

The woman they had talked to earlier suddenly appeared on the stage, holding a microphone in her hand. "I'm glad so many of you could come here tonight! I hope you'll have a wonderful time! My colleagues will hand out the lists of the songs you can choose from if you want to come up here on stage and sing for us. We also put up a bar where you can get free drinks and snacks, please enjoy and thank you all for coming! Oh, and one more thing. For those who wish to dance to the songs, feel free to enter the dance floor over there." She said before she left the stage.

A man with short brown hair walked up to their table and gave them a few lists of the songs. "Here you go everyone." He said with a smile but when he turned to Yui he stopped for a second. "Hello there. Are you alone here with all these guys?"

"I am." Yui said. "They're my friends."

"Is any of them your boyfriend?"

The sudden question shocked Yui and the gods. "W-What?" Yui stuttered.

"I mean, are you in a romantic relationship with any of them?" The man asked.

"... N-No…" Yui whispered. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I just happened to find you very attractive." He said, sounding pretty confident for some reason.

Balder started coughing, Takeru, Apollon and Hades dropped the papers in their hands and Loki was narrowing his eyes at the bold man.

"Um… Thank you?" Yui said and tried to avoid eye contact.

"My name is Kei by the way, I would love to dance with you later." Kei said and winked at her before he turned around and left.

"What just happened?" Yui asked in confusion.

"He was hitting on you, that's what happened!" Takeru hissed.

"He didn't even ask what her name was." Balder said in a dark voice.

"Hmph!" Loki spat, arms crossed.

Tsukito, Apollon and Hades didn't say anything.

"This is going to get interesting." Dionysus whispered to Thor.

"Umm… I don't really want to dance with him. Does that make you feel better?" Yui asked.

Loki's face lit up. "Very!" He grinned and put his arm around her, which made Yui blush again.

…

An hour passed and many people had already walked up and down from the stage. It was getting darker but that didn't stop them from enjoying the night to the fullest. "I'm just going to grab something to drink, I'll be right back." Yui said and stood up from her seat.

The gods followed her movements as she made her way over to the bar.

"Hey, about earlier at the restaurant." Takeru said.

"I know, do you think it was the Adlet she saw?" Hades said.

"We can't know that for sure." Dionysus said. "She didn't tell us what it was she saw exactly."

Loki didn't say anything, but he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Kusanagi Yui looked scared back then." Tsukito said.

"We can't let our guards down." Apollon said.

…

Yui took the glass of water from the man behind the bar and took a sip from it.

"Hello again." Someone said.

Yui turned around and saw the woman from earlier. "Hello." Yui greeted.

"I'm glad you all decided to come." The woman said.

"Of course, we figured it would be fun." Yui smiled.

"Aren't you going to sing something?"

"Oh, well, I'm not that good…" Yui said.

"Maybe you want to sing something with me then?"

"W-What?"

"I'd like to sing but I'm a bit scared to do it alone."

"I see. Well, alright."

"Really? That's great!" The woman exclaimed. "My name is Akira by the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Yui."

"Alright, Yui-chan, what song should we choose?" Akira asked.

…

"Kusanagi Yui has been gone for a while now." Tsukito said.

"Where the hell is she?" Takeru said.

"Maybe she needed to go to the bathroom?" Apollon said.

"Hello everyone!" Akira said from the stage. I asked Yui-chan here if she wanted to sing something with me and she agreed, so now it's our turn to entertain you!"

"Yui?" Loki said.

" _Our_ Yui-san?" Balder asked.

The gods looked at the two women on the stage and noticed that it was indeed Yui who was standing there.

"I thought she didn't want to sing?" Takeru said.

Music started playing. _**("Welcome" from Brother Bear (The blind boys of Alabama),**_ _ **I don't own anything!**_ _ **)**_

Akira:

" **Everyone's invited, this is how we live** "

Yui:

" **We're all here for each other"**

" **Happy to give"**

Akira:

" **All we have we share"**

Both:

" **And all of us we care"**

Akira:

" **So come on!"**

Both:

" **Welcome to our family time"**

" **Welcome to our brotherly time"**

" **We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making"**

" **There's nothing we won't do"**

" **Welcome to our family time"**

" **Welcome to our happy to be time"**

" **This is our festival, you know the best of all, we're here to share it all"**

Yui turned to look at her friends by their table.

" **There's a bond between us nobody can explain"**

Akira:

" **It's a celebration of life"**

" **and seeing friends again"**

Yui:

" **I'd be there for you"**

" **I know you'd be there for me too"**

Both:

" **So come on!"**

" **Welcome to our family time"**

" **Welcome to our brotherly time"**

" **This is our festival, you know the best of all, we're here to share it all"**

Yui:

" **Remembering loved ones departed"**

Both:

" **Someone dear to your heart"**

Akira:

" **Finding love, and planning a future"**

" **Telling stories and laughing with friends"**

" **Precious moments you'll never forget"**

Yui turned to her friends again with a loving smile on her face.

" **This has to be the most beautiful"**

" **The most peaceful place"**

" **I've ever been to"**

" **It's nothing like I've ever seen before"**

" **When I think of how far I've come I can't believe it… and yet I see it"**

" **In them I see family"**

" **I see the way we used to be"**

Akira:

" **Come on!"**

Both:

" **Welcome to our family time"**

" **Welcome to our brotherly time"**

" **We're happy giving and taking to the friends we're making"**

" **There's nothing we won't do"**

" **Welcome to our family time"**

" **Welcome to our happy to be time"**

" **This is out festival, you know the best of all, we're here to share it"**

" **We're here to share it all"**

When the song ended everyone burst into applause and cheers, including the gods.

"Thank you so much everyone! The night's still young so please come up here and sing for us!" Akira said before she turned to Yui. "Thank you so much Yui-chan, I'll see you around, alright."

"I thank you as well, Akira-san, bye!" Yui said before she turned around to walk down from the stage.

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing everyone! In about two days I will give you the next chapter!**


	7. Between life and death

**Previously:**

When the song ended everyone burst into applause and cheers, including the gods.

"Thank you so much everyone! The night's still young so please come up here and sing for us!" Akira said before she turned to Yui. "Thank you so much Yui-chan, I'll see you around, alright."

"I thank you as well, Akira-san, bye!" Yui said before she turned around to walk down from the stage.

 **Now:**

As Yui walked down from the stage she noticed the man named Kei, he was waiting for her by the end of the stairs.

"You did very good." He said and smiled at her.

"Thank you." Yui said.

"I just remembered I never asked you what your name was."

"It's Kusanagi Yui."

"Yui, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Oh, about that dance..."

"I'm sorry but I need to go back to my-"

 _ **Splash!**_

All of a sudden, water was dripping down from Kei's hair.

"Ah, sorry, sorry! My hand slipped." Loki said innocently with a grin on his face. In his hand he was holding a now empty mug.

"Loki-san!" Yui said in surprise.

"I-It's alright…" Kei said. "Excuse me, Yui, I need to go find a towel or something. I'll see you around alright."

"Yeah." Yui said.

When Kei was out of sight she turned to Loki. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh? Did I do something wrong?" Loki asked, he didn't sound very regretful.

Yui sighed. "You didn't have to empty your drink on him… but I guess you save me from having to make something up to make him leave."

Loki smirked and laid an arm around her shoulders. "I'm always going to be there to save you."

"L-Loki-san…"

"Now… Let's dance!" Loki exclaimed and started dragging her away towards the dance floor.

"Loki-san, wait! Don't we have to go back to the others?" Yui asked.

"They can wait, I want you to myself right now." Loki said.

When they stopped in the middle of the dance floor Loki turned around to face Yui, he then held out his hand to her. "May I?"

Yui's eyes met his and she could tell he was serious and wasn't going to embarrass or play a trick on her. "...Yes." She answered with a smile and placed her hand in his.

Loki smirked and pulled her closer to him before he placed his other hand on her waist.

…

"Look over there." Balder said.

The others looked up or turned around and saw Loki and Yui on the dance floor.

"He takes every chance he gets." Takeru said.

"Kusanagi seems to enjoy it." Hades said.

"Do you think she has feelings for him?" Apollon asked.

…

Loki spun Yui around before he pulled her close again. "You have an amazing singing voice." He whispered in her ear.

Yui's eyes widened, she had forgotten that she just minutes ago had been standing on the stage, singing with Akira. "T-Thank you. I wasn't planning on singing but Akira-san asked me to sing with her since she didn't want to do it alone."

"Well, I'm glad you did. We got to see a side of you we have never seen before."

Yui smiled and looked down at the ground. Loki could be really sweet… when he wanted to be. She started to think back on their time at the academy.

 **Flashback**

" _You seem awfully out of breath, Kitten."_

…

" _Sorry I teased you the other day. I'm not good with humans."_

…

" _Until we graduate… Let's… make lots of memories together."_

…

" _Balder! Are you sure about this? This isn't what you want! Balder! Isn't she… Isn't Yui special to you? Isn't she important?"_

…

" _I'll trust you, and explain the situation."_

…

" _I think I understand why Balder is drawn to you."_

…

" _Maybe I'll hold hands, too…"_

…

" _I… never liked you from the beginning. Heh, you know I'm a huge liar, don't you?"_

…

" _Kusanagi, I believe in you. Leave the rest to me!"_

…

" _Thanks, Yui."_

…

" _Kusanagi…"_

…

" _You know, it isn't very hard to figure out how the others feel about you. But they better be prepared, because they just got competition."_

 **End of flashback**

She then realised they had stopped dancing and looked up at her dance partner. "Something on your mind, Kitten?" Loki asked. He was still holding her close.

"Ah, no…" Yui said and broke eye contact.

"Should we go back to the others?" Loki asked.

"Alright." Yui said. ' _I wonder if…_ ' She thought.

…

"Here they come." Dionysus said when he saw Loki and Yui coming towards them. Loki was looking pleased for some reason and Yui's face was a little red.

"You seem happy, Loki." Balder said with a smile.

"Of course I am, I got to embarrass that Kei-guy _**and**_ dance with Kitten." Loki grinned and sat down beside Balder.

"By the way, Kusanagi. You were really good back there." Hades said.

"Than you, Hades-san." Yui said with a smile.

"How come you changed your mind about going up there and sing?" Takeru asked.

"Well, as I told Loki-san, I wasn't planning on doing it but Akira-san came to me and asked if I wanted to sing with her." She explained.

"That was really impressive, Fairy! Really impressive!" Apollon cheered.

"It was." Tsukito agreed.

"You should sing for us again sometime." Balder said.

"Huh?" Yui exclaimed. "You want me to sing again?"

"I wouldn't mind hearing your beautiful voice again." Loki smirked.

"Well, I guess…" Yui said and laughed nervously. "Excuse me everyone, I need to go the bathroom. I'll be right back."

The gods watched Yui as she left for the public bathrooms, when she had disappeared they turned to Loki. "So Loki…" Balder said. "You really do like Yui-san don't you."

"I thought I told you that already." Loki said.

"You did." Thor said.

"Look, Balder, I may be a prankster and a liar but when it comes to Yui, I'm serious." Loki said as he looked his best friend deep in the eye. "If you think I'm going to throw her away when I'm done with her, you're wrong. If Yui wants me... I'm going to give myself to her."

Their eyes widened, they had never seen Loki look so serious before.

"Loki…" Balder said, stunned.

"I'm not saying it's "game over" for the rest of you, but until Yui expresses her feelings, I'm going to be by her side. Questions? No? Good. Come on Balder, let's put up a trap for the next person who's going to sing!" Loki laughed and grabbed Balder's arm.

"W-What? !" Balder exclaimed as he was dragged away.

…

Yui made her way over to the public bathrooms, they were located a bit further away from the stage and the crowd of people. She knew she had to be careful because of the Adlet that was after her but she felt safe as long as she was inside the city and the gods were nearby. "I don't think I have anything to worry about, not while I'm here at least." She whispered to herself.

She didn't take her time in the bathroom, she was starting to feel nervous for some reason and just wanted to go back to her friends. She stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her before she walked over to the sink to wash her hands, when she was done she looked at herself in the mirror in front of her. "Stop it, Yui." She said to herself. "There is no need to be afraid, you just need to go out the door and go back to Lok- your friends!"

She stepped away from the sink and was just going to walk outside when she stopped herself. ' _Maybe_ _there is some information or stories about this creature on the internet?_ ' She thought and took out her cellphone. ' _If you can find information about gods on the internet, then maybe you can read about Adlets, too?_ '

She googled the word and soon found something interesting. "The Adlet, a creature from the Inuit mythology of Greenland." She read. "The lower part of the body of the canine Adlet is like that of a dog, their upper part is like a man's. They can run very fast, portrayed as in conflict with humans, bloodthirsty, aggressive, these fierce animals stalk the night, preying on people who wander too far away from the village, they resemble the werewolf in shape, form and behavior. Human-like features such as hands, only with long and sharp claws. Stalk their prey and paralyze it with fear, making them easier to hunt. The prey's death is slow, agonizing and extremely painful… Capable of using some tools, they enjoy meat - especially human flesh and blood, according to legend. Like werewolves, they heal fast and they can only be injured or killed by-"

The door suddenly burst open behind her and the great force made the door slam into the wall of the bathroom. Yui let out a scream and turned around quickly to see what it was.

Cold air filled the room and the wind made the doors to the five different bathrooms tremble and the mirrors above the sinks shake.

"Please, let it be nothing…" Yui whispered to herself and tried to take a look outside to see if anyone was there.

…

"That was mean, Loki." Balder sighed as they walked back to their table. "The poor guy is never going to walk up on a stage again…"

"I thought it looked funny." Loki laughed.

As they came closer to the table they noticed that Yui wasn't back yet.

"Loki-Loki! That was mean! Really mean!" Apollon exclaimed.

"The poor man…" Hades sighed.

"Relax, relax, he's fine! More importantly, why isn't Kitten back yet?" Loki asked.

"Brother and I were just going to go look for her." Takeru said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Balder said. "The Adlet, what if-"

He didn't get to say anything else before the others suddenly stood up from the table.

…

Yui froze. Something outside was growling but she couldn't see anything. "He-Hello?" She called quietly into the night.

The wind was slowly making the door to the bathroom close but before Yui could even think about moving, a clawed hand suddenly grabbed the door, stopping it from closing. And slowly, in stepped a tall werewolf-like creature on two legs. It's red eyes burned holes in her body and it's long fangs looked like knives that could slice her body into pieces.

The cellphone slowly slipped out of Yui's hands. Paralyzed with fear, she couldn't move. Not even the sound her cellphone made when it hit the floor made her look away from the beast.

The Adlet let out a growl that sounded like "Yui" before it sprinted towards her.

Before Yui could react, the Adlet had her around her neck, and by force, turned her around before it picked her up and pinned her to the wall. Her face was pressed against the mirror above the same sink she just minutes ago had washed her hands in.

The Adlet let out another growl, "Kill."

Yui's eyes widened even more and she let out a scream when the other clawed hand sliced her back. It was painful, blood was spillning out of her and because the beast was holding her around her neck she had a hard time breathing as well.

"Let her go!" Someone shouted.

The beast turned his head to the open door.

" _Loki… san…_ "Yui managed to say before the Adlet threw her across the room and into another wall.

"YUI!" Loki shouted.

The Adlet growled at him, angry because he got interrupted.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Loki shouted and threw a ball of fire at the creature.

The Adlet dodged it by jumping high into the air and landed outside, right in front of Apollon and the others who were running towards the public bathrooms.

"What the-!" Takeru shouted, startled from the sudden appearance of the Adlet.

Inside the bathroom, Loki had forgotten about the beast and was running to Yui who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Yui!" He shouted and threw himself on the floor beside her. He put his arms around her and brought her close so that her head was resting against his chest. "Open your eyes! Yui!"

"Loki!" Balder called out as he entered the bathroom.

"She's hurt, we need to get her away from here!" Loki shouted. "Where is the Adlet?"

"It disappeared before we-!" Balder explained but stopped in horror when he noticed how much Yui was bleeding from her back.

"Loki-Loki, where is Fairy! ?" Apollon shouted as he and the others ran inside.

Everyone gasped when they saw Yui.

"We need to get her out of here, now!" Balder said and grabbed a towel from it's hook to stop the bleeding with.

…

Tsukito looked outside, no sign of any humans approaching or the Adlet. "The coast is clear." He said and stepped outside.

While Loki, Balder and Apollon had tried to stop the bleeding, the rest had cleaned up the blood from the floor. They knew that if they left the bathroom with so much blood on the floor, the humans were going to get suspicious and would most definitely want to know what had happened in there.

Loki carried Yui outside and Hades and Thor shielded them so no one would notice them.

"We must bring her to a healer." Dionysus said.

"The Inuit gods, they must know what to do." Balder said. "But we need to transform if we want to bring her there."

"Let's go over there!" Takeru said.

The gang started running from the public square and rounded a corner of a building to hide from the humans wandering eyes.

They changed into their god forms before they disappeared, as if they were never there.

…

"Just where are we going to find a healer? !" Loki shouted.

They were starting to panic, Yui wasn't waking up and she was turning very pale.

"Calm down, Loki. We just need to go-" Balder started.

"Excuse me." A small god with long gray hair pulled back in a ponytale said from behind them. "It seems the human has become a victim of an Adlet." He said.

The gods turned around and looked down at the small god.

"How did you-?" Hades said.

"I can sense it." The god said and started walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Apollon asked.

"My name is Eeyeekalduk, the Inuit god of healing." The older god said.

"Can you heal her?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, but it won't be easy. In the end, it's the human's will to live that will save her. I can cure illnesses by looking someone in the eye, but this is a wound, not an illness. The wounds caused by Adlets are harder to heal and her flesh will rot if we don't hurry so please come with me. I will help this girl."

 **A/N: There you have it! Thanks for the support you're giving me! Next chapter will be out by the end of the weekend. Take care!**


	8. One confession

**Previously:**

"My name is Eeyeekalduk, the Inuit god of healing." The older god said.

"Can you heal her?" Takeru asked.

"Yes, but it won't be easy. In the end, it's the human's will to live that will save her. I can cure illnesses by looking someone in the eye, but this is a wound, not an illness. The wounds caused by Adlets are harder to heal and her flesh will rot if we don't hurry so please come with me. I will help this girl."

 **Now:**

When the gods had entered Eeyeekalduk's chamber of healing Loki followed his instructions and laid Yui down on her stomach on a low table covered with soft animal skin. Eeyeekalduk removed the towel from her back and used a knife to cut her tank top to get better access to the wound.

The gods gasped at what they saw, the once red wound had almost turned purple.

"I need to prepare the herbs, watch her for now." Eeyeekalduk said and left the room.

Just when he had disappeared, Yui started to open her eyes.

"Yui!" "Yui-san!" Loki and Balder exclaimed.

All the gods hurried to her side.

"Fairy, can you hear us?" Apollon asked with worry.

"How are you feeling, Kusanagi?" Hades asked.

"Weed!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Ugh… I… I don't feel… so good…" Yui said in a low voice. "What happened?... It hurts…"

"You're going to be alright, Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito said.

Eeyeekalduk walked in with the herbs and put them down on another table beside Yui. "Hello human, my name is Eeyeekalduk and I'm going to heal you. You were attacked by an Adlet, do you remember?"

Yui's eyes widened at the memory and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Terrifying… So scared..." She whispered through the sobs.

"Yui…" Loki said.

"So your name is Yui?" Eeyeekalduk said. "I'm going to cover the wound in herbs now so please try to-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Yui screamed as pain rushed through her body when Eeyeekalduk touched the wound.

The gods almost jumped at the sudden scream Yui made when the herbs made contact with the huge wound on her back.

Yui continued to scream, the pain was too great.

"Is it hurting her? !" Takeru shouted at the small god.

"STOOOOOOP! ! !" Yui cried.

"Yui!" "Fairy!" "Kusanagi!" Loki, Apollon and Hades cried out.

Seeing Yui in so much pain made the gods feel useless, they couldn't do anything stop it. Yui's cries continued to echo through the room for several minutes. Loki couldn't take it anymore and hurried to her side and rested his head on top of hers, trying to calm her. "You can do it, Kitten…" He whispered to her.

…

Half an hour later, the room was quiet. "How is she?" Dionysus asked.

Eeyeekalduk was still working on Yui's back, putting on some oil. "She's weak." He answered.

"She has stopped screaming, is the pain gone?" Balder asked.

"The pain is still as great as before, she has just lost the strength to scream…" Eeyeekalduk said and continued to put on the healing oil.

"Is the oil necessary?" Loki asked.

"It is, but right now, I'm just making sure I haven't missed a spot."

"Then please stop!" Loki shouted, which made everyone look at him in surprise. "No more…" He whispered.

"As you wish, young god." Eeyeekalduk said and stopped what he was doing. "Stay here tonight. If she's still alive in the morning, she will live." He said before he left the room."

"If she's still alive? !" Takeru shouted.

"Calm down, Totsuka Takeru. Kusanagi Yui won't die." Tsukito said.

"This is our fault…" Apollon whispered. "We couldn't protect her… If only I had predicted the future this wouldn't have happened."

"Apollon…" Hades said.

"I didn't think the Adlet would try to attack her in the city where it would be too exposed." Balder said.

"We let our guards down and now Kusanagi-san is paying the price for it." Dionysus said.

Loki didn't say anything, he only stared down at Yui's almost lifeless body.

…

It was early morning when Yui slowly started to wake up. Her eyes were open but she didn't dare to move her body. Her back hurt like hell and she groaned in pain just by moving her arm. Her eyes scanned the room, was she alone?

She could hear voices coming from the other room.

" _When I checked her breathing it seemed normal. If we're lucky, she'll wake up soon._ " Eeyeekalduk said.

" _I sure hope so, we've been up all night watching her._ " Takeru said.

" _Is she going to be alright?_ " Hades asked.

" _In time, yes._ " Eeyeekalduk answered.

Yui was beginning to feel very thirsty but her eyelids started to feel heavy as well. She wanted so badly to ask for something to drink but her throat was too sore so all that came out was a whisper. " _Water… please…_ " She managed to say.

" _Did you guys hear something?_ " Balder asked.

And before Yui knew it, Loki burst through the door. "Yui!" He called out.

" _Loki… san…_ " She whispered, eyes barely open.

When Loki started running towards her the others came in through the door as well. "Fairy!" "Yui-san!" "Weed!" Apollon, Balder and Takeru exclaimed.

"How are you feeling?" Loki asked and sat down beside her.

" _Thirsty…_ " Yui whispered.

Right after she said that, Eeyeekalduk came in with a glass. "I see you survived the night, Yui. Here, drink this, it will help get rid of your sore throat." He said and gave the glass to Loki.

"Open up, Kitten." Loki said and held the glass in front of her mouth.

"When will she be able to move?" Apollon asked.

"As soon as she's fully awake. The medical herbs I put on will heal the wound completely in two days but until then, she is going to have a hard time moving so you will have to support her if she's going to walk." Eeyeekalduk explained. "But now I have a question for you. Since time has changed, there hasn't been any reports on Adlets attacking a humans. Why was this human attacked?"

The gods looked at each other before Apollon spoke. "This one Adlet is after Fairy because she knows too much."

"Know too much?" Eeyeekalduk asked.

"About us gods and other mythological creatures." Balder explained. "The Adlet doesn't like that."

"I see. The Adlet is a very bloodthirsty species, the best thing to do now is to kill it." Eeyeekalduk explained. "Because it won't give up until she's dead."

"We won't let it come near Weed again!" Takeru shouted. "We will kill it if it shows it's ugly face again!"

"Then you should know this. The only things that can harm or kill an Adlet is silver and fire." Eeyeekalduk said.

"Fire, you say?" Loki said with a smirk and stood up to face Eeyeekalduk. "Leave it to me." He said and lit a ball of fire in his hand.

"That's right, that's right! Loki-Loki is the god of fire!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Kusanagi, you shouldn't push yourself yet." Hades said.

Everyone turned to see what Hades had meant and saw that Yui was trying to sit up, holding her tank top close to her chest to cover her half naked body. "It's alright…" She groaned.

"It's not alright! Lay back down!" Takeru shouted.

But Yui was already sitting. She locked up at her friends and said, "I'm sorry, everyone."

"What are you apologizing for, Yui-san?" Balder asked with concern in his voice.

"I shouldn't have gone alone, it was reckless of me and it almost got me killed. I'm sorry I made you worry…"

The gods locked down at her with sad expressions.

"It wasn't your fault, Kusanagi." Thor said.

"Thor-san…" Yui said.

"We should have been there for you." Loki said. "It's our fault that-" Yui suddenly stood up and hit Loki in the arm. "-Ouch!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Yui cried out immediately after she had hit Loki. "I stood up… too quickly…" She groaned and tried to sit down again. Hades and Tsukito moved to help her so she wouldn't hurt herself even more.

Once she was sitting on the low table again, Yui looked up at her friends. "Don't you dare blame yourselves for what happened to me!"

"But-" Balder said.

"I don't want to hear it." Yui said and closed her eyes. "You are all dear to me and I don't ever want to hear you blaming yourselves." She opened her eyes again. "Do you hear me!"

Shocked, the gods looked down at her. "A-Alright…" Apollon said.

"If you all are done now, I would like to take a look at Yui's back before you return to where you came from." Eeyeekalduk said.

"Ah, of cour-" Yui said and moved to stand. "-Ow, ow, ow!" She cried out and sat back down.

"Fairy, please be careful!" Apollon cried out with worry.

"I keep forgetting…" Yui groaned.

"I just remembered, isn't Jiro-san suppose to pick us up soon?" Dionysus said.

Yui's eyes widened.

"And we have to return the keys to the hotel, right?" Balder said.

"We forgot our backpacks at the public square." Tsukito added.

"Oh no!" Yui exclaimed and stood up quickly. "Owwww!" She cried before she lost her balance, accidentally dropped the tank top, and fell into Loki's chest. The sudden weight made him lose his balance as well, so now Loki was lying on the floor with a half naked Yui on top of him.

"Fairy!" "Yui-san!" "Weed!" "Kusanagi!" "Kusanagi-san!" "Kusanagi Yui!" "Kusanagi!" Apollon, Balder, Takeru, Hades, Dionysus, Tsukito and Thor exclaimed when they saw their hurt human friend fall to the floor with Loki.

"S-Sorry, Loki-san…" Yui groaned, her back hurt even more now.

"If you weren't hurt I would have accepted your invitation." Loki smirked.

"W-What? !" Yui exclaimed and tried to remove herself from Loki but fell right back down on him because it hurt too much to move. "S-Sorry, I can't move…" Yui said and tried to hide her blushing face.

The rest of the gods didn't know where to look or what to do. Yui was lying on top of Loki, half naked, and couldn't get up. They also knew it would be too embarrassing for her if they helped her up since nothing was covering her chest, she was basically using Loki to cover herself.

"If you two are stuck like that I might as well try and have a look at her back, I have perfect access to it now when she's in this position." Eeyeekalduk said and walked towards them with a bowl of healing oil and some bandage.

…

"Thank you so much for everything." Yui smiled down at the small god.

"You take care of yourself now, Yui. And keep your friends close." Eeyeekalduk said and smiled back at her.

"I will, bye!" Yui said and turned around to walk over to her friends who were waiting for her further away. Her back still hurt a lot but in two days the wound and the pain would be gone, she just had to endure it.

She held her tank top close, careful not to drop it again. "We need to find our backpacks so I can change."

"Tsukito went ahead of us to find them." Hades said.

"Are you sure you don't need us to support you, Fairy?" Apollon asked.

"Eeyeekalduk-san said you will have a hard time walking." Balder added.

"I think I'm fine. I promise to let you know if I need help, alright?" Yui said with a smile.

Loki suddenly took her hand. "Hold on to me, Kitten. We're going back." He said with a grin.

…

Before Yui knew it they were back on earth and Tsukito was standing a few yards away from them in his human form, waiting with their backpacks.

"You found them!" Yui exclaimed.

"They haven't cleaned up after last night yet. I found them by our table." Tsukito said.

The rest of the gods turned back into their human forms and Yui took out a new bra and a light pink tank top, then she moved to a corner to change. It was harder to dress now but it needed to be done if she didn't want to show everyone more of her skin. "That's better." She said when she once again was fully clothed.

"What are we going to do now, Fairy?" Apollon asked.

"There is still three more hours until Jiro is going to get us, so if you all don't mind, I would really like to go back to the hotel and rest. I'm a little tired." Yui said.

"Of course, Yui-san!" Balder exclaimed.

"You will heal quicker if you rest." Hades said.

"Then come on, let's go." Takeru said.

…

The walk back to the hotel felt longer than expected for Yui, her back was starting to sting painfully and just like Eeyeekalduk had warned, she was having trouble walking. It was already hot outside and that didn't help her one bit… Now she was starting to feel dizzy, too.

Loki was walking beside her and the others in front so she grabbed his sleeve to get his attention. "Huh?" He said and looked at her.

"Loki-san, I'm… I'm starting to feel dizzy…" She said as she held a hand over her face.

"Are you alright, Kusanagi-san?" Dionysus asked. The others turned around as well.

"She's feeling dizzy, I'm going to carry her." Loki said and began to pick her up carefully.

"No fair, no fair! I want to carry Fairy, too!" Apollon exclaimed.

Once Yui was in Loki's arms, she hugged him around his neck and tried to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Let's hurry back." Balder said.

…

Hades opened the door to one of the hotel rooms before he moved out of the way so Loki could walk inside with Yui. Once they were inside, the others followed. Loki put Yui down on the bed and helped her to move so that she was lying on her stomach.

"I'll go see if I can find something for her to drink." Tsukito said.

"I'll go with you." Takeru said before they both left the room.

"Thor, we should go to our room and get more pillows for her." Balder said.

"Uncle, Dee-Dee, let's see if we can find some food for Fairy!" Apollon said.

When Balder had closed the door behind them it was only Yui and Loki left in the room. "Are you awake?" Loki asked.

"Mmm…" Yui mumbled with closed eyes.

"I won't let that creature hurt you again." Loki said in a low voice.

"I know, Loki-san." Yui smiled, her eyes still closed. Then she felt something hot on her cheek and opened her eyes just in time to see Loki pull back.

Had Loki just kissed her on the cheek?

Yui could only look at him.

"I meant what I said back at your house." Loki said in a serious voice as he looked her deep in the eye.

Yui's eyes widened a little at the memory.

 **Flashback:**

" _You know, it isn't very hard to figure out how the others feel about you. But they better be prepared, because they just got competition._ "

 **End of flashback:**

"L-Loki-san…?" Yui managed to say.

"I'm in love with you, Yui." Loki said.

 **A/N: You, my friends, are experts at making me want to continue writing, thank you all so much! I will post the next chapter in 1-2 days!**


	9. Hurting wound

**Previously:**

I meant what I said back at your house." Loki said in a serious voice as he looked her deep in the eye.

Yui's eyes widened a little at the memory.

 **Flashback:**

" _You know, it isn't very hard to figure out how the others feel about you. But they better be prepared, because they just got competition._ "

 **End of flashback:**

"L-Loki-san…?" Yui managed to say.

"I'm in love with you, Yui." Loki said.

 **Now:**

Yui was too shocked to speak. Loki had just confessed to her and she didn't know how to respond.

"I just wanted to say it." Loki said and looked away before he slowly looked down at her again. "I never once in my life thought that I would fall for a human, but you are different, you're not like the humans I've encountered. The way you care about others and put them before yourself are really amazing."

Then he turned away from her. "You don't have to say anything right now, since you're probably trying to figure out your own feelings. I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

He walked over to the door. "Rest for now, Kitten, I'm going to help the others." He said before he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

And Yui was left alone.

' _Loki-san…_ ' She thought.

…

"Do you think two pillows are enough?" Balder asked.

"Probably." Thor answered.

"Then let's take them back to- Loki?" Balder said when he noticed Loki in the doorway.

"I confessed to her…" Loki said.

"Huh? What was that?" Balder asked.

"I confessed to her." Loki repeated a little louder.

"... And what did she say?" Balder asked.

"Nothing, I'm giving her time to figure out her feelings." Loki said and entered the room and threw himself on one of the beds.

"That was very mature of you, Loki. I'm impressed." Balder said.

"Yeah, yeah." Loki said and sat up.

"I can see that you really do love her, Loki. So, if Yui-san chooses you, then I will give you my support." Balder said with a smile.

"Balder…" Loki said.

"But if you hurt her, we will kill you." Thor said.

 **~ Awkward silence ~**

Loki grinned at Thor's comment. "Hehe, I'm counting on that."

…

A few minutes later everyone was back in Yui's room, since they were so worried about her they couldn't leave her alone. Yui had fallen asleep, which everyone thought was good, trying to sleep away the pain was probably the best thing to do right now.

"Do you think the Adlet will strike again soon?" Balder asked.

"Eeyeekalduk said it won't give up until Kusanagi is dead, so who knows?" Hades said.

"That's why we're not going to leave her alone for a second." Takeru said.

"What are we going to tell Jiro-Jiro when he gets here?" Apollon asked.

"I think that is up to Kusanagi-san to decide." Dionysus said.

"Yeah." Thor agreed.

…

Yui woke up from her much needed sleep when she felt someone shake her shoulder gently.

"Kusanagi Yui, it's almost time." Tsukito said.

"Alright, can you help me up, Tsukito-san?" Yui asked in a tired voice.

"Yes." Tsukito said and took her hand in his to help her into a sitting position.

"Where are the others?" Yui asked as she tried to ignore the pain.

"They are downstairs." Tsukito answered.

"Loki-san, too?" She asked without thinking.

"Loki Laevatein is downstairs as well." Tsukito said.

"Oh, I just thought- Never mind." Yui said. ' _Why was I hoping that Loki-?_ ' Yui thought.

…

"Where are they? Our ride will be here soon." Loki said.

"I'm sure Fairy's just trying to take it easy so she won't hurt herself." Apollon said cheerfully.

"Look, there they are." Takeru said.

"Feeling better, Kusanagi?" Hades asked as Yui and Tsukito approached them.

"A little, thanks for asking." Yui smiled.

"So, Yui-san?" Balder said.

"What is it?" Yui asked.

"What are we going to tell Jiro-san?"

Yui's eyes widened a little, she hadn't thought about that. "Well, I guess we should just go with "I tripped and scratched my back" excuse."

"Sounds good to me." Takeru said before he looked out the window. "It seems he's here now."

He was right, Jiro's minibus was standing outside the hotel, waiting for them.

"I guess we should go outside now." Yui said and grabbed her backpack.

"Let me carry it for you!" Apollon, Balder, Loki and Takeru exclaimed.

Yui blinked at them in surprise. "Oh, you don't have to do that."

"We don't want you to carry heavy things, Fairy, your wound-" Apollon said.

"Thank you for caring, everyone, but I think I'm able to carry my backpack." Yui said.

"We're not taking any risks." Takeru said and took the backpack from her.

"Umm…" Yui said.

"Let's go everyone, Jiro-san is waiting." Dionysus said. Thor and Tsukito were already heading out.

"Right, can I have everyone's keys so we can check out?" Yui asked.

Loki, Takeru and Apollon handed her their keys and watched her as she walked over to the reception.

…

Outside the hotel Jiro and his son Seiji were waiting for them by the minibus. "They're late." Seiji pointed out.

"I'm sure they will be here soon." Jiro said.

Right after he said that, Thor and Tsukito stepped outside the hotel. "There they are!" Jiro said.

"Sorry we kept you waiting." Tsukito said.

"Oh it's alright! But where are the others?" Jiro asked.

"Sorry, Jiro!" Yui called as she and the others walked out the door to the hotel. "I hope we didn't take too long."

"It's no problem at all, Yui." Jiro smiled. "Where do you wish to go today?"

"Well-"

"Yui-san!" Seiji greeted.

"Seiji-san, you came too?" Yui said when she noticed him.

"What kind of reaction is that? I thought you would be thrilled to see me again!" Seiji laughed and gave her a playful pat on the back. "You can be so cold, Yui-san… Yui-san?"

Yui stood frozen and she had a very painful expression on her face.

"Yui!" "Yui-san!" "Fairy!" Loki, Balder and Apollon exclaimed.

"Are you alright? !" Takeru shouted.

"W-What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Seiji exclaimed and removed his hand from her.

"Yui?" Jiro said in confusion.

Loki and Apollon ran to her side to see if she was alright, or to catch her if she was about to fall.

"Well, yesterday, Yui-san fell and hurt her back. Someone took a look at her and said she'll be fine in about 2 days but she has a wound and it still hurts… so..." Balder tried to explain.

"I'm so sorry, Yui-san!" Seiji cried out.

"I-It's alright… I-Im fine…" Yui said and tried to smile through the pain.

"I guess I should tell my daughter, Sakura, to-" Jiro started.

"Yui!" A small 5 year old child exclaimed as she jumped out from the minibus behind Yui and onto her back, holding on to her for dear life. "I have missed you!"

 **~ Silence ~**

Yui froze again and her face got blank.

"Yui!" "Yui-san!" "Kusanagi!" "Fairy!" Kusanagi!" "Kusanagi-san!" "Weed!" "Kusanagi Yui!" "Yui-san!" "Yui!" All the gods and Seiji and Jiro exclaimed.

…

In the minibus Loki was sitting next to Yui as usual, only this time, he had a kid in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Yui. I didn't know your back hurt." Sakura said from Loki's lap.

"It's alright, Sakura." Yui smiled and patted the little girl on the head. "You don't need to apologize."

"So." Loki said and ruffled Sakura's hair. "What's a little brat like you doing here?" He grinned playfully.

Sakura giggled and grabbed Loki's hand to make him stop. "I came with father and brother to see Yui."

"You did, huh?" Loki grinned and took out a piece of candy from his pocket. "Want one?" He asked and held it in front of her face.

"Candy!" Sakura exclaimed in excitement.

"You can have it if you can reach it." Loki smirked.

"I want it, I want it!" Sakura laughed as she tried to take it from him.

"Loki-san." Yui giggled.

…

"Pretty!" Sakura giggled. She was holding Loki's red braid in her hands, inspecting it carefully.

"It looks good, doesn't it?" Loki said proudly.

"I want it, I want it!" Sakura exclaimed and started pulling on it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Loki shouted and everyone started laughing, including Yui.

…

Half an hour later, Jiro parked the minibus at the parking lot not far away from the beach. "Are you sure you'll be fine at the beach, Yui-san? It's kind of hot today." Jiro said.

"If I can find a nice shady spot I'll be fine." Yui said.

"I'll make sure the sun won't bother you, Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Huh?" Seiji said in confusion. "How are you going to do that?"

"I'll just-" Apollon said before Hades covered his mouth.

"He meant he will offer his towel so the sun won't reach her back." Balder said.

"Anyway, same time tomorrow?" Yui asked, changing the subject.

"Of course. The campsite isn't too far away from the beach, you should be able to see it once you reach the sand." Jiro said.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow. Bye, Seiji-san, bye Sakura!" Yui said and smiled at them before she got off the minibus with the others.

"Is it this way, Fairy?" Apollon asked.

"Yes, there is a snack bar near the beach as well so we can buy drinks and something to eat." Yui said.

"I can't wait, I really feel like going for a swim!" Takeru said.

"Should we go to the campsite first and put up the tens before going to the beach?" Balder asked.

"Good idea, Balder-san. Then we don't have to do it later." Yui said.

"Let go of my hair, damn it!" Loki shouted and everyone turned around to see him trying to get off the minibus but Sakura had his braid in a strong grip and wouldn't let go.

"You will visit me soon, won't you?" Sakura said and pulled harder.

"Alright, alright, I will!´Now, let go!" Loki shouted.

Sakura let go of his hair, which made Loki fall backwards and landed on his butt.

"She's a strong little runt…" Loki sighed and stood up.

…

When the group had reached the campsite and found a nice spot to put up their tents, two young women that looked like siblings walked up to them. "Hello there, need help?" One of them asked.

The gods and Yui looked up from what they were doing, the first woman looked only a few years older than Yui while the other looked just her age and they were wearing nothing but shorts and bikini tops. "We're fine." Loki said, not sounding too interested before going back to what he was doing.

"Aww come on now, we're neighbors. We just want to help. My name is Nozomi by the way and this is my younger sister, Gina " Nozomi said.

"Thanks for asking, but we're almost done." Balder said.

"Aren't you handsome." The younger sibling, Gina, said and moved closer to him.

"There, it's done." Takeru said and took a step away from the tents, completely ignoring the two women. "Can we go to the beach now?"

"If everyone's ready," Yui said.

"Hmmm…" Gina said as she inspected Yui.

Yui looked at her in confusion.

"Are you alone with them?" Gina asked.

"I am, why do you ask?" Yui asked.

"Why would a young woman like you be alone with so many handsome men?"

"Excuse me?" Yui said, narrowing her eyes at her.

The gods started to feel the tension between Yui and Gina but didn't know what to do.

"I'm just saying it's strange." Gina said and crossed her arms over her chest. "People might get the wrong idea when they see you with them."

Yui didn't say anything, but she didn't look very happy. It was a warm day and the wound on her back still hurt a lot so she was in no mood for such stupidity.

"Now, now, Gina. There's no need to-" Nozomi said.

"Don't you think so, too, sister?" Gina asked.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way but these guys are my friends and I'm just here to spend some time with them." Yui said before Nozomi could answer her sister.

"I'm sure you are " _ **spending**_ " a lot of time with them." Gina smirked.

"What is your problem! ?" Yui suddenly shouted at the girl in front of her.

The gods held their breath, except for Loki who was smirking.

Yui started walking towards Gina. "If you're just here to insult me for being friends with guys…" She said and stopped right in front of her. "... I suggest you leave right this instant, I've had a **really** bad night and I'm in no mood for jealous brats like you!"

Gina just stood there with wide eyes, how could that purple haired sweet looking girl be this scary? "W-well… I'll be on my way then!" Gina shouted and turned around and left. Her sister ran after her and followed her inside their tent a few yards away.

Yui stared after them for awhile before the gods approached her.

"Are you alright, Fairy?" Apollon asked worriedly.

Yui placed a hand over her face. "I'm sorry, everyone…"

"Yui-san?" Balder said.

"I admit, the heat and the wound are killing me, and I took it out on her." She said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kusanagi." Hades said.

"Yeah, that Gina-girl was really mean to you. It's only natural you got mad at her." Takeru said.

"We should have defended you as well, we're sorry, Fairy." Apollon apologized.

"I thought you were awesome!" Loki exclaimed cheerfully.

 **A/N: It seems I can't stop writing ^_^ and it's all thanks to you! Next chapter in about 2 days, guys!**


	10. Tears

**Previously:**

"I admit, the heat and the wound are killing me, and I took it out on her." She said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kusanagi." Hades said.

"Yeah, that Gina-girl was really mean to you. It's only natural you got mad at her." Takeru said.

"We should have defended you as well, we're sorry, Fairy." Apollon apologized.

"I thought you were awesome!" Loki exclaimed cheerfully.

 **Now:**

Yui turned around and looked at Loki in confusion.

"You have a scary side and you won't take shit from anyone." He smirked. "I'm glad we got to see that side of you as well.

Yui's eyes widened in surprise and she started blushing.

"Well then, if we're done here, I would really like to go to the beach now." Dionysus said.

"Sounds good." Takeru said.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Yui said.

…

Once they were at the beach, Apollon and Balder walked ahead of the others to find a shady place for Yui.

"It feels like we've been walking for hours." Takeru complained.

"It's been 5 minutes." Tsukito pointed out.

"How far did Apollon and Balder-san go exactly?" Dionysus asked.

"We better catch up to them soon, Kitten is getting pale." Loki said.

"I am?" Yui asked.

"You are. Want me to carry you?" Loki asked, smirking.

"I-I'm fine." Yui stuttered.

"I won't try anything, I said I'd give you time, remember?"

"B-But…" Yui said as she felt her cheeks burning.

"Hop on." Loki grinned.

…

Yui blushed as people at the beach looked at them as they passed. She was on Loki's back, who by the way looked very pleased for some reason, and tried to ignore all the stares she got.

" _Mom, why is he carrying that girl?_ " Yui heard a kid ask.

" _I don't know, maybe she's tired._ " The mother answered.

"There they are!" Takeru suddenly exclaimed when he saw Apollon and Balder running towards them.

"We found a nice spot for, Fairy!" Apollon called.

"Well it's about time!" Loki shouted. "Kitten got tired, you know." He added.

"She did?" Balder asked. "Sorry it took so long, Yui-san."

"Oh it's alright!" Yui smiled. "I feel better now."

…

Once they reached the place Apollon and Balder had found, Loki put Yui down in the sand. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He grinned.

"I guess not." Yui smiled and looked away.

Loki looked through the bag they had brought with them to the beach and took out a towel. "Here." He said as he held it out for her to take.

"Thank you." Yui said and took it from him.

"Fairy! Over here, over here!" Apollon called. Where the sand met the grass stood a few trees that would provide shadow for Yui. "The sun can't reach you here!" He added.

"Thank you, Apollon-san!" Yui called back and walked over to him.

She laid the towel underneath the tree and sat down on it. She watched as the others took their clothes off and revealed their swimming trunks underneath. "We're going for a swim now, Fairy. We can take turns to watch you as well." Apollon said.

Yui knew what he meant by "watch", they were afraid the Adlet would attack her again, and so was she. "If it's not too much trouble, I don't want to ruin your fun." Yui said.

"You're not ruining anything, Yui-san. We came here to be with you didn't we." Balder said with a smile.

"I can stay with Kusanagi Yui, I don't feel like swimming right now." Tsukio said.

"Thank you, Tsukito-san." Yui smiled.

"Alright! Let's go drown some humans!" Loki exclaimed and ran towards the water.

"What? !" Balder exclaimed. "No, Loki, wait!" He called as he ran after him.

…

Yui and Tsukito were watching as the gods turned the beach into a war zone. They had teamed up with at least 10 young human men to play a game. It seemed innocent enough, throwing a small ball between each other, but of course, the peace didn't last for long. There are two teams, the team who has the ball is suppose to throw it to one of his teammates while the other team tries to take it from them. And the ball can't touch the water, if it does, then it's the other team's turn.

" _I said I saw it touch the water!_ " Takeru shouted.

" _You must be blind then!_ " A human man shouted back.

" _I'm with him, the ball was clearly not touching the water._ " Loki said with a grin, he was obviously lying.

" _Stop cheating, the ball touched the water!_ " Another human man yelled.

" _Hey, let's just throw frisbee instead…_ " Another suggested.

" _Yeah…_ " Hades and Thor agreed.

But of course, playing something else didn't change their attitude towards each other…

" _Ouch! Damn it, Loki!_ " Takeru shouted after being hit in the head by the frisbee.

" _Ah, sorry, sorry! My hand slipped._ " Loki grinned.

" _I'll kill you!_ " Takeru shouted and started chasing a laughing Loki.

" _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_ " The humans called after them.

Yui laughed nervously. "They're at it again…"

"I expected this. That's why I didn't want to go into the water." Tsukito said.

" _Take-Take!_ " " _Loki!_ " Apollon and Balder shouted after their friends.

…

"Sorry about this." Hades said to some of the humans.

"Oh it's alright, they're making this day very interesting!" One of the human males said. "By the way, that girl over there. Is she with you? I think I saw you coming here with her."

Hades, Thor and Dionysus followed his gaze and saw Yui and Tsukito sitting underneath the trees. "She is, why?" Dionysus said.

"She's really cute, does she have a boyfriend?"

The three gods looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Well, no, but-" Dionysus said.

"That's all I needed to know." The man said.

" _Hades-san, Dionysus-san, Thor-san!_ " Yui called. " _Tsukito-san and I are just going to buy drinks for us all, we'll be right back!_ "

"Alright!" Hades called back. "Be careful, Kusanagi-san!" Dionysus added.

" _I will!_ " Yui answered before she and Tsukito left to find the snack bar.

…

Tsukito-san, I can carry one if you want." Yui said.

Tsukito was carrying two heavy bags filled with drinks and some snacks. "It's alright, I can carry them both." He answered.

"But it looks heavy." Yui said.

"It will be bad for your wound if you carry heavy things." Tsukito pointed out.

"But still…" Yui said. "You're wobbling."

"It's not a problem." Tsukito said. "We're almost there." He added.

"Hello." A voice said.

Yui and Tsukito looked to the side and saw the young man Hades, Dionysus and Thor had been talking to earlier. He was as tall as Apollon and had short black, almost blue, hair and brown eyes.

"Hello?" Yui said as the man stepped closer to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're friends with Hades and the others, right?"

"That's right, are you one of those who played with them earlier?" Yui asked.

"I am and I must say they're a really interesting bunch of people. Anyway, I just wanted to meet you, I'm Eito by the way. Do you mind if I accompany you back?"

"Oh, not at all." Yui said.

"Great! Oh, and one more thing, why aren't you wearing a bikini or a swimsuit? It's pretty hot today."

"Well, I-" Yui said and tried to figure out what excuse she could use.

"Kusanagi Yui is hurt and the wound needs to be covered." Tsukito said.

"You're hurt?" Eito asked.

"Well, umm.." Yui said.

"So don't touch her back, it will hurt her even more." Tsukito said.

"T-Tsukito-san, you don't have to tell him…"

"How bad is it?" Eito asked.

"It's nothing serious." Yui laughed nervously.

"She almost died." Tsukito said.

Yui sweat dropped.

…

The gods had all gathered underneath the trees to dry off as they waited for Yui and Tsukito to come back. "They have been gone for a while now." Balder said.

"Should we go look for them?" Apollon said.

"We can't assume something bad has happened every time." Dionysus said.

"I'm sure Kusanagi is alright, Tsukito is with her." Hades said.

Kitten sure likes to take her sweet time." Loki sighed and laid down in the sand.

"Anyway, did anyone see where that man went? Eito I think his name was." Dionysus said.

"No, why?" Balder asked.

"He seemed rather interested in Kusanagi-san." Dionysus said.

"Huh? Another one? !" Takeru exclaimed. "Just how many of the human bastards are after her?"

"We can't really blame them, can we? She's very cute after all. And besides, most of us have fallen for her as well, haven't we?" Balder said.

Before anyone could say anything, Yui, Tsukito and Eito came into view. "Finally, I'm thirsty- !" Takeru said before he noticed the young man walking beside Yui.

"Oh, so that's where he was..." Dionysus said.

"We're back!" Yui said cheerfully.

"We bought many drinks." Tsukito said and put the bags down in the sand. "They were heavy."

"Tsukito-san, I told you I could carry one, remember?" Yui said.

"But that wouldn't be good for your back, right?" Eito said.

"How do you know about Yui-san's condition?" Balder asked.

"Tsukito told me." Eito said.

The gods looked at Tsukito. "Did he now?" Takeru said between his teeth.

"He told me Yui-chan had hurt her back and that the wound has to be covered." Eito explained.

The gods sighed in relief, they thought Tsukito had told this stranger about how Yui _ **really**_ got the wound.

"I have to go back to my friends now but I hope to see you again soon, Yui-chan." Eito said.

"Oh, umm…" Yui said, unsure how to respond to that.

"See ya! Eito called as he walked away from the group to join his friends further down the beach.

The gods looked after him before they turned to look at Yui. "When did you meet him?" Balder asked.

"He walked up to us when we were on our way back here. He said he wanted to meet me, I don't know why though." Yui explained.

"Isn't this just great! ? **Another** guy is after her!" Takeru shouted.

"Take-Take, calm down." Apollon said.

"Why should I! I'm getting tired of this! Not only do we have to protect the weak Weed from a bloodthirst Adlet, we have to protect her from human bastards as well!"

"Takeru-san…" Yui said.

"And you!" Takeru shouted and pointed a finger at her. "Are you so blind and dense you can't see when a guy is interested in you? That Eito-guy clearly wanted something from you!"

"Take-Take!" "Takeru-san!" "Takeru!" Apollon, Balder and Hades shouted.

"You really are a pain in the ass, Weed. Can't even tell a guy off, always so freaking nice to others, stubborn and _**weak**_." Takeru hissed.

The rest of the gods sat with their mouth open and eyes wide, they couldn't **believe** that Takeru just had said something like that to her.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Yui spoke, "E.. Excuse me…" She whispered and turned around to leave as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Fairy!" "Yui-san!" "Kusanagi!" "Kusanagi-san!" Apollon, Balder, Hades and Dionysus called after her.

"Fairy, wait!" Apollon called, almost in panic, as he stood up from the sand.

But Yui started running instead, the best she could anyway, the pain in her back slowed her down a little.

"Takeru-san! Why did you say something so awful to her! ?" Balder shouted.

"I-I…" Takeru said, only now realising what he had done.

"Totsuka Takeru, that was really unnecessary." Tsukito said.

"Brother…" Takeru said.

"Taking out your anger on Kusanagi like that…" Hades said.

"None of this is Fairy's fault, if we weren't by her side, the Adlet wouldn't want to kill her and she wouldn't have to suffer the way she is." Apollon said.

"Yeah…" Thor agreed.

"I-I know… I know I shouldn't have said what I said. I let my jealousy take over… I'm going to apologize to her." Takeru said.

"Good, but we need to go after her." Balder said. "We can't leave her alone in that state."

"She ran that way." Dionysus said.

"Let's go everyone, let's go!" Apollon said.

"Wait, where is Loki?" Hades asked.

"Loki?" Balder said and looked around for his friend.

 **A/N: There you go! I will update in about 4 days, see you then! :)**


	11. Thor steps in

**Previously:**

"I-I know… I know I shouldn't have said what I said. I let my jealousy take over… I'm going to apologize to her." Takeru said.

"Good, but we need to go after her." Balder said. "We can't leave her alone in that state."

"She ran that way." Dionysus said.

"Let's go everyone, let's go!" Apollon said.

"Wait, where is Loki?" Hades asked.

"Loki?" Balder said and looked around for his friend.

 **Now:**

Yui walked along the beach, tears still running down her cheeks. Thankfully, most of the people had left the beach so there weren't many who could see her cry. She knew the gods must be worried about her and she also knew she wasn't suppose to leave them in case the Adlet would attack again. But right now, she was just too sad to care. What Takeru had said to her hurt but what hurt more was the guilt of having to rely too much on her friends, causing trouble for them.

The pain in her back suddenly increased thanks to the stress and she had to stop walking to calm herself. It was still hot under the sun and she needed to find a shady place so she wouldn't faint. She noticed it was shadier further down the beach so she started walking again, only slower than before.

Once she reached the shady part of the beach she sat down in the sand, facing the ocean. Thanks to the clouds covering the sun there weren't anyone in sight. "Maybe I overreacted, I don't think Takeru-san meant what he said." She whispered to herself and wiped away a few tears.

"Of course he didn't." A voice behind her said.

She didn't have to turn her head to know who it was. "Loki-san…"

Before she could say anything else, Loki was sitting down beside her. "How are you feeling?" He asked, eyes focused on the ocean in front of them.

"Stupid…" She answered and lowered her head.

"The idiot didn't know what he was talking about."

"Loki-san… am I a bother for you guys?"

Loki turned to look at her, more tears were falling down her already wet cheeks.

"You mean the world to us, Yui." Loki answered without hesitation.

Yui's eyes widened and she turned to face him.

"Never forget that." He added.

Yui gave him a small smile before she turned to face the ocean again. "Hearing you talk like that, Loki-san, it isn't like you. But it's nice."

Loki had to grin at that.

"I think I want to go back. Can you help me up? My back started hurting moments ago." Yui asked, a little embarrassed about having to ask something like that.

Loki stood up immediately and offered his hand, when she took it, he pulled her up onto her feet. "Let's go then." He said and was just about to turn around when Yui suddenly grabbed his arm. "Kitten?"

Yui moved closer and hugged him. "Thank you, Loki-san." She whispered into his naked chest.

Loki's eyes widened a little but he soon found his arms around her body, holding her close to him.

"Fairy!"

Loki and Yui let go of each other to see their friends running towards them. "Everyone." Yui whispered but loud enough for them to hear.

"Yui-san…" Balder panted when he stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Hades asked.

Yui lowered her head a little."I'm fine." She answered. "Sorry I ran away like that."

"It's all my fault, Weed. I'm sorry…" Takeru apologized and bowed his head to her. "I got jealous because of all the attention you're getting from other guys and I took it out on you. I didn't mean a single thing I said, they were all lies. It's just… I don't like seeing you hurt and-"

"Takeru-san." Yui interrupted him.

She walked closer and stopped in front of him. "You have every right to be worried and because I'm getting into dangerous situations it's only natural you feel stressed about it. And I guess me getting attention from other humans aren't helping either."

"Kusanagi…" Takeru said in surprise.

"I forgive you…" Yui said with a smile. "...You stupid jerk." She added.

That comment surprised everyone and they soon burst out laughing.

"Alright, you got me there, Weed." Takeru smirked and ruffled her hair.

…

Everyone decided to enjoy their time at the beach for another hour before it was time to head back to the tents. All except Yui were chatting with each other as they walked. ' _How am I going to ask?_ ' She thought.

Apollon noticed how she seemed to be in deep thought. "Fairy?"

"Why so quiet, Yui-san?" Balder asked in concern.

"Are you not feeling well?" Takeru added.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just fine. It's just…" Yui mumbled.

"What's wrong, Kusanagi?" Hades asked.

"If there's something bothering you, you can tell us." Dionysus stated.

Yui's face turned slightly red. "W-Well… Eeyeekalduk-san said that I need to take off the bandages and put on the healing oil he gave me before going to sleep tonight…"

"So?" Takeru said.

By now, they had all stopped walking and the gods had turned to look at Yui out of curiosity.

"I can take off the bandages myself… but..." Yui said in hesitation and her face turned even more red. "... the oil."

"What about the oil, Fairy? What about it?" Apollon asked.

"I-I need some help putting it on…" Yui answered while looking down at the ground, too embarrassed to face her male friends.

 **~Silence~**

"O-Oh!" "I-I-I see…" "You-You need help, huh?" Apollon, Takeru and Balder exclaimed.

Loki started smirking.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to!" Yui suddenly exclaimed. "I think I can handle it alone, it's just, it would be easier if one of you-"

"I will help you, Kusanagi." Thor offered.

 **~Silence~**

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You, Thor?" Balder asked in surprise.

"Why not?" Dionysus asked. "Thor-san is probably the only one here Kusanagi-san can trust with her body, right?" He stated with a small grin on his face.

"W-Wha-? Dee-Dee!" Apollon exclaimed and everyone else had to look away in embarrassment while Yui could only stand there and look at her friends in confusion.

…

Back at the tents, Yui and Thor had disappeared inside Yui's tent and everyone else was waiting outside. They trusted Thor not to try anything funny but the mere thought of Yui being alone, half naked, in a tent with a guy made them uneasy.

"Damn that Thor, I should be the one in there." Loki sighed dramatically.

"I guess Thor was quicker than you to offer himself." Balder smiled.

"I can't relax!" Takeru shouted. He was sitting on the ground in front of his and Tsukito's tent, fidgeting.

"Calm down, Totsuka Takeru." Tsukito said as he walked over and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's for Kusanagi Yui, so that her back can heal." He added.

"Right… It's for Weed… So her back will heal." Takeru mumbled between his teeth.

…

Inside the tent, Yui had taken off her tank top and was covering her chest with a blanket as Thor put on the oil over the wound.

"D-Does it feel weird, Thor-san?" Yui asked, feeling embarrassed about the situation.

"It's not." Thor answered simply.

"Good… Thank you for helping me." Yui said and smiled gratefully.

"It's not a problem."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Thor-san, why did you offer to help me?" Yui asked.

A few seconds passed before he answered. "You are my friend and I want to help."

Yui's eyes widened a little. Thor wasn't the one who talked much but he sure knew how to make a girl feel more relaxed. "I see, thanks again."

…

"I can't stand it! It's taking too long!" Loki shouted and Balder had to hold him back so that he wouldn't run inside Yui's tent right then and there.

"It's been 5 minutes, calm yourself." Hades said calmly.

"I don't care how long it's been! Give me back my kitten, you beanpole!" Loki shouted towards the tent.

Balder, Apollon and Dionysus couldn't hold in their laughter anymore, Loki's expression and reaction were simply too funny. Especially since it was _**Loki**_ of all people who was acting all jealous and desperate over leaving Yui alone with another guy… or god.

…

" _Give me back my kitten, you beanpole!_ "

Yui laughed nervously when she heard Loki shout like that, Thor on the other hand looked unmoved. "I think Loki-san wants us to hurry."

"Yeah." Thor said and removed his hand from the wound. "It's done."

"Thank you." Yui smiled and grabbed her tank top to put it back on. "How did it look?"

"Much better. I'll go wait outside."

"Alright." Yui said and watched him as he stepped out from the tent, then she hurried to put on her tank top so that she could run outside in case Loki or someone else decided to attack Thor.

…

"Took you long enough." Loki stated in annoyance when he saw Thor stepping outside the tent.

"5 minutes." Thor pointed out.

"I don't care! Why did you even want to help her?"

"I did it to save her from your wandering hands." Thor answered while looking at Loki, then he gave the others the same look and they had to look away from him to hide their blushing faces. Thor sure was more observant than they thought.

"I told you it was for the best!" Dionysus laughed.

"Alright, I'm ready." Yui said as she too stepped outside.

"Kitten!" Loki exclaimed and ran up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He didn't do anything to you, did he? !"

"What?" Yui asked in confusion.

"Nothing happened, right? Right?" Apollon exclaimed.

"What gave you that idea? Thor-san only helped me with the oil." Yui explained calmly.

"Did he see anything?" Balder asked, almost in panic.

"See anything? See what?" Yui asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yo-Yo-Yo-Your-" Balder stuttered.

"Did he see anything other than your back? !" Takeru cut in.

Now Yui understood. "No, he didn't see anything else." She answered in a low voice.

"I didn't." Thor confirmed.

The gods sighed in relief and Loki almost fell to his knees while holding onto Yui's shoulders for support.

Yui let out a small laugh. "Is that what you guys were worried about?"

"Anyway, Kusanagi-san, how was your back?" Dionysus asked.

"Oh, Thor-san said it looked much better. I don't think I need the bandages anymore."

"Eeyeekalduk-san must be really skillfull, healing a wound like that so fast." Balder pointed out.

"It still hurts a little but not nearly as bad as it was earlier." Yui explained.

"That's a good sign." Hades said in relief.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's healing quickly so I don't have to spend the summer with a huge scar on my back. By the way, I never thanked you all properly did I?"

"For what, Weed?" Takeru asked.

"For saving me." Yui said with a smile. "You are always there for me when I need you and I want to make it up to you."

"Kusanagi Yui, there is no need to make it up to us. You are important and we will protect what's important." Tsukito stated.

"Tsukito-san…"

"He's right, Kusanagi, we want to be there for you. Being by your side is payment enough." Hades said and the other nodded in agreement.

"... Well, let me at least take you to the amusement park when my back is completely healed. I think you will like it there."

"Amusement park?" All the gods asked in unison.

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"It's a place full of attractions and roller coasters." Yui explained.

"Roller coasters?" Takeru asked.

"Umm.. Let me show you." Yui said and took out her cellphone.

 **~A moment later~**

"I wanna go there!" Loki, Apollon, Takeru and Balder exclaimed.

Yui sweat dropped. Somewhere in the middle of the pictures and videos of the amusement park, her cellphone had ended up in the gods' hands, who all wanted to see the screen.

"P-Please don't drop it!" Yui exclaimed when when the gods started snatching it from each other. Her cellphone had already a scratch on the back from when she dropped it the night the Adlet attacked her, it didn't need another one.

"When are we going there? When?" Apollon asked in excitement.

"Umm… How about the day after tomorrow? The wound should be healed by then." Yui suggested.

"I can't wait!" Balder sighed of happiness while looking very pleased by the thought of visiting an amusement park.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be up around tomorrow, if you're nice ;)**


	12. Barbecue at the beach

**Previously:**

Yui sweat dropped. Somewhere in the middle of the pictures and videos of the amusement park, her cellphone had ended up in the gods' hands, who all wanted to see the screen.

"P-Please don't drop it!" Yui exclaimed when when the gods started snatching it from each other. Her cellphone had already a scratch on the back from when she dropped it the night the Adlet attacked her, it didn't need another one.

"When are we going there? When?" Apollon asked in excitement.

"Umm… How about the day after tomorrow? The wound should be healed by then." Yui suggested.

"I can't wait." Balder sighed of happiness while looking very pleased by the thought of visiting an amusement park.

 **Now:**

"Excuse me, everyone!" A voice echoed through the campsite.

The gods and Yui turned their heads to see where the voice came from and noticed that everyone else at the campsite was looking around as well.

"I have an announcement!" The voice called again.

This time they noticed the voice belonged to a middle aged looking man. "I just wanted to let you know that we are going to have a barbecue down at the beach, starting at 7, and you are all welcome! Just bring something to drink and we'll take care of the rest, that is all!" The man said before he left towards the beach.

"A barbecue? !" Balder exclaimed with his voice full of joy.

"Of course you would be excited over something like that, Balder." Loki grinned at his friend.

"That sounds nice, though. Should we go, Fairy?" Apollon asked, he too sounded excited.

"It's not a bad idea." Yui answered with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry, too." Takeru said as he rubbed his tummy.

"Eating meat at the beach, it sounds so wonderful!" Balder exclaimed, eyes shining like stars.

…

It was almost time to head back to the beach. It was getting darker but everyone thought it was going to be nice, eating and talking underneath the stars. "Are you all ready?" Yui asked.

"I've never been more ready!" Balder said happily as he threw his hands in the air.

"Someone's overly excited." Loki pointed out.

"Bal-Bal must really like meat!" Apollon laughed.

"Are we going or what? I'm starving!" Takeru shouted.

…

Once they were at the beach they wasted no time getting in line for the barbecue. Everyone was hungry so it was a good thing there were only a few people ahead of them. Once they had food on their plates, they went a bit further away from the growing crowd and sat down on the blanket they had brought with them.

"This is great!" Balder sighed happily and took a bite of the meat.

"I must admit this was a good idea." Hades said.

"This tastes really amazing." Dionysus added and took another bite.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Someone said.

Everyone looked up and saw the man from earlier standing in front of them.

"Ah, thank you for arranging this." Yui said. "The food is really good, too."

"That makes me happy. I actually came over to ask if you're interested in spending the day on a cruise tomorrow?" The man asked. "My colleagues and I are arranging it and the people we invite don't have to pay for the trip, you only have to pay if you want to eat or drink."

"What's a cruise?" Takeru asked.

"It's like a big boat where you can enjoy yourselves. There's food, drinks, a place to sleep, a dancefloor, bars, stores and we even have a few swimming pools." The man explained.

"Sounds lovely, will there be meat as well?" Balder asked.

"Of course."

Yui turned to her friends. "Is it something you want to check out?"

"We want to enjoy this summer to the fullest with Fairy and this cruise-thing sounds really interesting!" Apollon said in excitement.

"I agree." Hades said with a nod.

"A big boat on the ocean? This is going to be fun." Takeru smirked.

"Should I sign you up then?" The man asked.

"Yes please." Yui answered.

The man took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. "May I have one of your names please?"

"Kusanagi Yui." Yui answered. "And thanks for the invitation."

"No problem young lady. Do you know where the port is? It's only about 15 minutes walk from here."

"Yes, I think I know where it is"

"We're going to gather there tomorrow morning at 10, meet us by the bridge and we will escort you to the cruise."

"Got it." Yui said.

"Have a great evening and I'll see you all tomorrow." The man said before he began to walk away, waving his hand to them.

…

"I'm so full…" Balder sighed and laid down on the blanket.

The others had finished a long time ago but Balder, of course, had wanted more and ended up eating four portions. Now they were just sitting on the blanket, talking and enjoying each other's company. Loki was lying down beside Yui who was sipping on a glass of water.

"I will have to call Jiro and tell him he doesn't need to come pick us up tomorrow." Yui mentioned once she had finished her drink.

"This is great, going on a big boat tomorrow and then going to the amusement park." Loki said with a smile and his eyes closed.

Yui looked down at him and smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Loki-san."

"Of course. The human world isn't so bad, you have a lot of fun things to do here."

"I guess we have." Yui said and took out her cellphone and stood up, which caught everyone's attention. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to call Jiro and ask if he can pick us up the day after tomorrow instead."

"Alright, be careful, Yui-san." Balder called after her.

"I will but I'm just going over there." Yui said and headed down towards the sandbank.

"She will be safe from the Adlet out on the ocean, right?" Takeru asked.

"I sure hope so…" Balder said.

"There's no guaranteeing it, though." Dionysus sighed.

"Yeah." Thor agreed.

A few minutes later Yui ended the phone call and started heading back to the others. "I talked to Jiro, I will call him again when we want him to come and get us."

"I see, so he didn't mind?" Apollon asked.

"Not at all." Yui answered as she sat back down on the blanket beside Loki.

"Hey, anyone wanna go for a swim?" Takeru asked.

"Now?" Hades asked before looking at the ocean and then back at Takeru. It was almost dark but it was still pretty hot outside, so going for a swim wasn't such a bad idea.

"I'm in! I'm in!" Apollon laughed and stood up from the blanket.

"Why not?" Dionysus said.

"What about Kusanagi Yui?" Tsukito pointed out, which made the gods stop half way up from the blanket.

"Oh, right! We're so sorry, Yui-san!" Balder exclaimed.

Yui giggled at their guilty looking faces. "It's alright everyone, you can go for a swim. I'll be alright."

"But-"

"-I'll stay with Kitten." Loki cut him off and sat up from his lying position. "Go have fun, Balder!" He said with a grin.

"Oh, alright, if you're watching her I guess it's fine." Balder said.

"Take care! Take care!" Apollon called before running down towards the water, throwing his clothes away as he ran and revealed his swimming trunks underneath.

The rest followed him and soon it was only Yui and Loki left.

"So..." Loki said. When Yui turned her head to face him she noticed how close his face was to hers and she almost jumped back in surprise. "W-What?" She stuttered.

"Wanna do something fun?" Loki asked, smirking.

"Fun?" Yui asked in confusion.

"Come on." Loki said and took her hand, bringing her to her feet and started dragging her away.

"Where are we going?" Yui asked.

Once they were close to the crowd of humans, Loki let go of her hand. "Wait here, Kitten." He smirked.

Yui watched as Loki disappeared inside the crowd of laughing and chatting humans and he was gone for about two minutes before he showed up again. He walked up to her and stood beside her, facing the crowd.

"3, 2, 1…" He counted.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ! ! Take it off, take it off, take it off!" Someone from inside the crowd started screaming.

Yui jumped at the sudden noise and grabbed Loki's sleeve without realising it. "W-What did you do?" She asked a laughing Loki.

"I just placed a lizard made of jelly on a guy's shoulder." He answered between the laughs.

Yui blinked at him a few times before she sighed. ' _Loki-san…_ ' She thought. A moment later, a cold breeze hit her arms and legs and she started shivering. Loki noticed of course and threw a glance down on Yui's hand that was still holding onto his sleeve.

"You cold, Kitten?" Loki asked.

"Just a little." Yui answered him honestly.

"You're shivering."

"Only because a cold breeze hit me."

After saying that, Yui noticed her hand on Loki's sleeve and she quickly let it go. "Oh, sorry about that." She said nervously.

Loki only smirked down at her. "Oh well, the show's over. Let's go back." He said as he turned around to leave.

"Eh, right…" Yui said before she began to follow him back to the others. ' _Why did I grab his sleeve?_ ' She asked herself.

As they got closer to the spot where they had left the blanket Yui noticed the other gods hadn't left the water yet and was still playing around… or harassing each other. She and Loki sat down on the blanket and watched their friends play, it was like watching a bunch of children and Yui couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Something funny, Kitten?" Loki asked.

"Ah, well, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Just how lucky I am to have you all by my side." Yui said with a smile, still watching the others.

She watched them for a few more minutes before her eyelids began to feel heavy and she almost dozed off when she closed her eyes for just a moment. Loki was standing behind her, looking through the bag for something to drink when he noticed how Yui almost fell asleep right where she was sitting. He grinned to himself and moved to stand right behind her without her noticing.

' _I must stay awake, I can't fall asleep here…_ ' Yui thought.

She then felt that someone sat down behind her and saw one leg on either side of hers. "Loki-san?" She said as she turned her head around to see what he was up to. But before she could say anything else, Loki wrapped his arms around her stomach and brought her closer to him so that her body was resting against him. "Rest for now, Kitten, you look tired." He smirked.

…

About 10 minutes later, the gods emerged from the water. "Maybe we should have brought towels with us?" Dionysus mentioned.

"It's not a problem, we can just ask Loki to lit a fire so we can dry off." Balder pointed out.

They made their way over to where Loki and Yui were sitting but noticed something different as they got closer. Yui was sitting between Loki's legs, leaning on him as she slept and Loki had his arms around her to protect her from the cold wind.

"We leave you alone for a few minutes and this is what we come back to?" Balder asked with a teasing smile on his face.

"Kitten was tired." Loki answered simply.

"And you have your arms around her because..?" Takeru asked.

"She was cold." Loki said, looking very pleased for some reason.

"Why you little-!" Takeru hissed and took a step towards the god of fire when a hand stopped him.

"Apollon?" Takeru said in confusion.

"We don't want to wake up, Fairy."

"But-"

"Fairy wouldn't have fallen asleep on him if she didn't want to, we must respect her decision."

"Apollon…" Hades said, amazed at how mature Apollon sounded.

Takeru didn't say anything else.

"If it's Loki, I won't mind." Balder smiled.

All eyes turned to him.

"I like Yui-san… but if she chooses Loki, then I'm okay with that."

Tsukito took a step forward. "I will respect Kusanagi Yui's decision as well."

"Me too." Hades said.

"I think we all can agree on that. Fairy's happiness will always come first." Apollon said as he looked down at the sleeping human girl.

…

When Yui woke up she was inside her tent. ' _How did I get here?_ ' She asked herself. ' _That's right, I fell asleep on Loki-san… Did he bring me here?_ '

She pushed the blanket off her body and sat up to search for her cellphone to see what time it was. "It's in the middle of the night." She sighed to herself and put her cellphone away, then she laid back down to get some more sleep. They were going on a cruise in a few hours and she needed the sleep.

"Loki-san…" She whispered.

 **Flashback:**

" _I'm in love with you, Yui."_

 **End of flashback:**

She then closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 **A/N:** **Next chapter in 3-4 days (please don't kill me)! ^_^**


	13. Where's Takeru?

**Previously:**

She pushed the blanket off her body and sat up to search for her cellphone to see what time it was. "It's in the middle of the night." She sighed to herself and put her cellphone away, then she laid back down to get some more sleep. They were going on a cruise in a few hours and she needed the sleep.

"Loki-san…" She whispered.

 **Flashback:**

" _I'm in love with you, Yui."_

 **End of flashback:**

She then closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 **Now:**

"Woahhhh!" All the gods exclaimed as they looked up at the huge cruise in front of them. Hades and Apollon were so surprised they dropped their backpacks and Balder couldn't stop gawking. Loki and Takeru on the other hand were grinning like mad.

"Ocean, here I come!" Takeru exclaimed and ran towards the cruise.

"Ah! Takeru-san, wait for us!" Yui called after him.

Hades and Apollon hurried to pick up their backpacks and ran after the others.

"This is going to be great!" They heard Takeru shout from a distance.

"We have to wait until we're allowed to board the cruise!" Yui called out in attempt to stop him.

…

About 10 minutes later they were allowed to come on board and Takeru could barely contain himself and hurried through the crowd of people, loosing the others in the process.

"Takeru-san, wait!" Yui called.

"What an impatient guy." Loki pointed out.

"You have no room to talk." Balder and Thor said in unison.

"Totsuka Takeru will get lost on his own." Tsukito said.

"Let's split up and search for him!" Apollon cried out.

"Good idea! Come on Kitten" Loki said happily and grabbed Yui's hand and started dragging her away.

"L-Let's meet here once we have found him, alright?" Yui called to the others as she was pulled away in the other direction.

"Alright, Fairy!" She heard Apollon call back to her before she and Loki disappeared in a sea of people.

"I guess we should start looking as well." Dionysus said.

"Loki has no intention of searching for Takeru-san, he just wants to be alone with Yui-san." Balder pointed out.

"I will look for him by the swimming pools." Tsukito said and began to walk away.

"I will go with you, Tsukito. We don't want you to get lost as well." Hades said and followed him towards the pools.

"Do they even know where the pools are located?" Balder asked.

"We will just have to learn our way around!" Apollon exclaimed, eyes shining brightly. "Come on Dee-Dee, let's go, let's go!" He called right before he disappeared somewhere inside the crowd.

"Hey, Apollon!" Dionysus called after him as he tried to keep up with his childish brother. "Why are you always in such a hurry?"

When the two Greek gods had disappeared it was only Balder and Thor left. "I have a feeling no one will be able to find their way back here…" Balder said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Thor agreed.

"Should we just take a table over there and wait?"

"It's probably the best." Thor answered with the same expressionless face as always.

…

"Loki-san, I don't think I saw Takeru-san run in this direction." Yui pointed out. Loki hadn't let go of her hand yet and was still dragging her around aimlessly.

"He'll be fine on his own. Let's see if we can find something fun to do." Loki said without looking at her but with a satisfying look on his face.

"But I thought we split up to search for him? And we are supposed to meet the others back there, remember?"

"Look, a shop!" Loki exclaimed in excitement.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Relax, Kitten, we don't have to babysit that fool. He'll show up eventually. He seemed pretty excited about this place, we don't want to ruin his fun, do we?"

Yui blinked at him before sighing in defeat. "We can at least keep our eyes open while we look around."

…

Tsukito, I don't think this is the right place." Hades told the younger god beside him.

They were standing inside the men's' bathroom.

Tsukito seemed to be in deep thought. "Maybe I chose the wrong way."

"This is a bathroom, not a swimming pool."

"Totsuka Takeru is drawn to water, so there was a possibility he'd be here."

Hades rubbed his forehead. "That may be true but I don't believe Takeru is so obsessed with water he'd go to a place like this to find it."

…

Meanwhile, Apollon and Dionysus were running around like mad men, calling out for Takeru. Or rather, it was Apollon who was running around shouting Takeru's name, Dionysus was merely trying to keep up with his brother's speed.

"Apollon, slow down! We've been running up and down the stairs so many times now. Can't we rest for a minute?" Dionysus pleaded.

"But we have to find Take-Take!" Apollon called down to Dionysus from the top of the stairs.

"I think Takeru-san is fine, he just got so excited he took off on his own without thinking."

"But what if he's lost?" Apollon asked.

Dionysus took a look around himself, then he turned to Apollon again. "Apollon, aren't we the ones who are lost?"

…

Balder and Thor had settled down by a table and were drinking soda while they waited for the others to return. "They've been gone for a while now." Balder pointed out.

" _Ladies and gentlemen._ " A voice echoed through the cruise. " _We are ready to set out at sea now but before we do I'm going to give you some information. Life vests are placed out on every deck and in case of emergency, please look for the staff, they will tell you what to do. The swimming pools will be available until 9 this evening and the shops will close at 7. The dance floor and the bars will be open all night until 5 in the morning. We should be back at the harbor tomorrow afternoon around 1 o'clock. Please enjoy your time here and feel free to ask the staff if you have any questions. That is all._ "

Balder looked around in amazement. "It's amazing how the humans are able to make the walls speak."

"... I don't think it's the walls…" Thor said.

…

Yui was looking at a map of the cruise that was placed on the wall. "I knew we should have payed more attention…" She sighed.

"I don't mind being lost with you." Loki whispered in her ear, making her jump in surprise.

"Loki-san, don't do that!" Yui exclaimed, blushing like mad.

"What a cute reaction." Loki grinned.

"Let's go, I think it's this way." Yui said and started walking away.

"I was just joking, Kitten!" Loki laughed and ran after her. "Do you want one of the lollipops I bought?"

…

"Apollon, I don't think this is the right way." Dionysus sighed.

"I was sure we took the right turn…"

"Damn, this boat is huge, it has way too many floors. We're never going to find our way back."

"Of course we will, we just have to ask someone about what way we should take."

"... There's nobody here." Dionysus pointed out in annoyance.

"Look, another door!" Apollon exclaimed, ignoring his brother's negative attitude.

Dionysus looked over Apollon's shoulder as he opened the door. "Great, more stairs…"

…

"The swimming pools are that way." A woman explained.

"Thank you very much." Hades said before he turned to Tsukito. The god of the moon's hair was wet, toilet paper was hanging from his shoulder and a, thank god, not used tampon was lying on top of his head. Hades stared at him in surprise and didn't know if he wanted to laugh at him or feel sorry for him.

Tsukito looked unmoved but his face was a little darker than usual. "I've come to the conclusion that going into the women's bathroom wasn't a good idea…"

…

"These cookies are amazing! I think we should buy some more for the others." Balder suggested and took another bite.

"They've been gone for an hour now." Thor said.

…

"Still no Takeru-san… but at least we found the dancefloor…" Yui said while she was looking through the almost empty room. It was still too early to start partying so there weren't many people around.

"We just **have** to come here tonight!" Loki exclaimed from behind her. "Just think about how many I'll be able to prank!"

"You're not going to play pranks here, Loki-san."

"Why not?"

"Because your pranks make people scarred for life." Yui said, a dark aura was hanging over her.

"What? Admit it, you think my pranks are funny."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I said no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Loki-san!"

"Kitten!"

Their faces were really close now.

 **~ Silence ~**

They both started laughing.

"Let's go back to the others, maybe Takeru-san's with them." Yui said.

"It was fun while it lasted." Loki grinned, then he took her hand and started walking.

"Umm, Loki-san… I just remembered we don't know the way back…"

Loki stopped walking. "Oooo… that's right."

…

Yui was looking at another map on the wall while Loki painted on it. "Loki-san, how am I supposed to find out where to go if you keep painting on it?"

"But this thing looks so boring."

"It's a map of the cruise, what did you expect?"

"True." Loki said and put the pen back into his pocket. "Found the right way yet?"

Yui took another look at the map that now had different figures on it. "Well, I think if we turn left here, walk around the elephant, keep going straight until we meet a snake, round the corner over there, ask the fat policeman to move since he's blocking the door, then slide down the pole and land in the sea of candy, wade through it until we reach the door, turn right, turn left, go back again since a tree is blocking our path, keep going straight and say say hello to Melissa as we pass him, keep going until we see a huge spider, you will have to kill it before we continue, take a right turn and pick up some candy bars from the floor and _**then**_ we should be back at the place where we separated from the others."

Loki blinked at her.

"What?" Yui asked, trying to sound normal.

Then Loki burst out laughing and Yui couldn't hold it anymore as well.

"I knew you had a fun side!" Loki laughed.

"Anyway, let's go, the others must be waiting." Yui said through the giggles.

…

As Yui and Loki walked through a long corridor Yui looked out the window and remembered something. "We haven't checked the deck yet!"

"The deck?"

"Let's go outside." Yui said and pushed the door to the deck open. She took a step outside and felt the wind hit her body, making her shiver a little. "Come on, Loki-san." She called before she began to look around.

"Coming, Kitten." Loki called back as he too walked outside.

Loki had just closed the door behind him when Yui suddenly exclaimed, "Look! There he is!"

Takeru was leaning on the railing a bit further away with a drink in his hand, looking very peaceful.

"Takeru-san!" Yui called out.

Takeru looked to the side and saw Yui and Loki heading his way. "There you are, I was wondering where you guys had disappeared to."

" **We** disappeared? We've been in all the corners of this boat looking for _**you**_." Loki corrected him.

"You have?" Takeru asked in surprise.

"We split up to go look for you since you disappeared as soon as we stepped on the cruise." Yui explained.

"Hehe, oh, right… Sorry about that." Takeru laughed and rubbed his head when he realised what he had done.

"But at least we found you. Should we go back to the others now?" Yui asked.

…

"I told you it's this way!" Takeru shouted and pulled on Yui's arm.

"And I said that's the wrong way!" Loki shouted back and pulled on Yui's other arm.

"Boys! Please calm down, you're tearing me apart!" Yui cried out in annoyance.

"Sorry!" They both exclaimed and released Yui's arms at the same time, making her lose her balance and land on her butt.

"Ah! Sorry!" They both exclaimed again but when they bent down to help her, their heads collided and they both fell to the floor on either side of her, groaning in pain.

"Maybe _**I**_ should lead for now…?" Yui suggested, knowing the two gods would never admit defeat to the other.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will be up at the beginning of next week!**


	14. Swimming pool

**Previously:**

"Boys! Please calm down, you're tearing me apart!" Yui cried out in annoyance.

"Sorry!" They both exclaimed and released Yui's arms at the same time, making her lose her balance and land on her butt.

"Ah! Sorry!" They both exclaimed again but when they bent down to help her, their heads collided and they both fell to the floor on either side of her, groaning in pain.

"Maybe _**I**_ should lead for now…?" Yui suggested, knowing the two gods would never admit defeat to the other.

 **Now:**

"Look who finally made it back." Balder smiled teasingly at Hades and Tsukito as they approached their table.

"Totsuka Takeru wasn't by the pools." Tsukito stated.

"I see. Did you go for a swim while you were there or…?" Balder asked as he looked at Tsukito, water was still dripping from his hair.

"Tsukito went inside the women's bathroom, I guess the women inside didn't like that." Hades explained.

"Why did he do that?" Balder asked.

"Totsuka Takeru likes water and he wasn't in the men's bathroom, so I tried the women's." Tsukito said.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"We finally made it!" Dionysus exclaimed and threw his arms in the air when he spotted the others by the table.

"I told you this was the right way, Dee-Dee!" Apollon laughed.

"Yeah, you said that about all the other ways, too." Dionysus sighed.

"Did you find Takeru or did you spend the time trying to find a way back?" Hades asked his nephews.

Apollon laughed nervously as he rubbed his hair. "Hehe, well… we tried to look around but then we got lost."

"Then it's only Yui-san and Loki left. I hope they find him." Balder said.

" _I told you I can walk on my own, I feel fine._ " They heard a familiar female voice say and turned their heads to see Yui being carried by both Loki and Takeru. She had her arms around their necks while Loki and Takeru had one arm around her waist and used the other to hold her legs up, making it look like she was sitting on a chair.

"Umm… I see you guys found him." Balder said.

Yui and the two gods' heads shot up and noticed their friends were looking weirdly at them.

"Oh, hello everyone!" Yui laughed nervously. "I just slipped and fell. I'm fine though but they insisted on carrying me… or more like forcefully grabbed me."

"Isn't that cute." Dionysus teased.

"Totally." Balder smiled.

"Loki-Loki, Take-Take, why are your foreheads red?" Apollon asked.

Loki and Takeru looked away in embarrassment.

"Umm… They kind of collided when they tried to help me up from the floor." Yui explained.

"Why do I get the feeling they're the reason you fell in the first place?" Hades asked.

"It was an accident, alright!" Takeru shouted.

"Loki Laevatein and Totsuka Takeru were most likely disagreeing on which way to go and Kusanagi Yui got stuck in the middle of it." Tsukito said.

Loki, Takeru and Yui looked at him in surprise.

"I, I guess you got that right, Tsukito-san." Yui said and laughed awkwardly.

…

The group were sitting by the table, eating something before they would explore the cruise together.

"Are we going to check out the pools after this?" Takeru asked.

"I read somewhere that humans have to wait an hour or two after they have eaten before going for a swim." Apollon said.

"That's just a myth, Apollon-san." Yui explained.

"It is?"

"Yes, so if everyone's up to it we can check out the pools later."

"Yes! Let's go right away!" Takeru exclaimed as he stood up.

"But we aren't done ye-" Dionysus managed to say before Appolon rose from his chair. "Let's go, let's go!" He laughed and took off after Takeru, who was already almost out of sight.

"W-Wait-!" Balder exclaimed and stood up as well, as did Hades and Dionysus. They knew all too well that it wasn't a good idea to let Takeru and Apollon out of their sight.

Left at the table were Yui, Loki, Tsukito and Thor. "I guess we have to go as well." Tsukito said.

"Yeah…" Thor agreed and put down his half empty cup of coffee on the table.

"Alright let's go." Yui said and stood up. "Where are our backpacks?"

"Over here." Loki said and grabbed his and Yui's backpack from the floor beside the table.

…

"We're so sorry we left without waiting for you!" Balder apologized to Yui, Loki, Thor and Tsukito, who were trying to carry everyone's backpacks without dropping them.

Balder, Takeru, Apollon, Hades and Dionysus had been waiting for them outside the door to the swimming pools.

"Maybe we should leave our things in our cabins before going inside?" Yui suggested.

…

Yui gave the keys the man who had invited them had given to her to her friends before they all left to find their cabins.

They walked along a long corridor with cabins on the right side. Hades, Takeru and Thor were the first to find their rooms, then came Apollon, Tsukito and Dionysus and last came Yui, Balder and Loki's cabins.

Yui's cabin was right beside Loki's while Balder's was a few doors away from them. "Need some help, Kitten?" Loki asked with a smirk as Yui was unlocking the door to her room.

Yui couldn't help but smile to herself. "No thank you, Loki-san." She answered before opening the door.

"Damn." Loki laughed and unlocked the door in front of him. "I'll wait for you until you're done!" He called to her as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Yui walked inside her own cabin and studied it for a moment. The room wasn't very big but it was good enough for one person. There was a bed, a small couch, a TV and a bathroom, so Yui was satisfied. She put down her backpack on the bed and took out her bikini, a towel and clothes to change into when they were done and put them inside a bag before she opened the door to the bathroom. She positioned herself in front of the mirror and pulled up her tank top and tried to see how the wound looked.

She sighed in relief. "It's almost completely gone now." Now she could go to the swimming pools with the others without having to worry if any of the other humans would notice a huge claw mark on her back.

Once she was done she took the bag and went outside the cabin to see if Loki was waiting for her as he had told her he would.

"There you are." Loki said when she stepped outside. "The others went ahead so we'll meet them there."

"Alright." Yui smiled and locked the door. "Shall we go then?"

"After you, my lady." Loki said jokingly as he bowed to her and offered his hand and Yui couldn't help but laugh at how silly it looked when Loki tried to act like a gentleman.

She took his waiting hand with a smile. "Thank you, kind sir." She laughed and together they started walking towards the pools.

…

Halfway to the swimming pools they were still holding hands and, oddly enough, Yui didn't feel embarrassed about it. She threw a quick look at Loki who had a pleased look on his face and she had to tear her eyes away so he wouldn't catch her looking at him.

' _These feelings…_ ' She thought and looked at him again. ' _Do they mean…?_ ' She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart pounded harder and quicker than before. ' _Am I…?_ '

"How does the wound look?" Loki suddenly asked without looking at her.

Yui quickly shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. "It looks much better." She answered honestly.

"Good."

They walked in silence for a while until Loki spoke again. "Yui. I know I'm a prankster and a liar but I don't want you to doubt my feelings for you."

Yui's eyes widened and she looked up at him in surprise. She felt her cheeks turn red again.

"Just so you know." He added. He still wasn't looking at her.

"Y-Yeah…" Yui stuttered.

It was quiet for a moment before Loki spotted a candy shop. "Candy!" He exclaimed and started running towards it, dragging a confused Yui along with him.

…

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Takeru asked. He and the others had been waiting outside the door to the swimming pools for a while now.

"We shouldn't rush Fairy, Take-Take, what if she's still in pain?" Apollon reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Takeru said and rubbed his head. "And we still have to find the Adlet and kill it."

"You're right. We will have to come up with something soon, or it will attack again." Balder said.

" _Balder!_ " They heard Loki's voice call and they looked up to see the god of fire and Yui heading their way.

" _Hope we didn't take too long!_ " Yui called.

"Not at all, Fairy!" Apollon called back.

Once Yui and Loki were standing in front of them Apollon dared to ask, "How's your back, Fairy? We forgot that you maybe don't want to show it."

"Oh my back is fine now, it's almost gone so you can barely see it." Yui smiled at him.

"What a relief!" Balder sighed.

"Then it's alright for you to swim?" Takeru asked.

"Yes." Yui answered.

"Great, let's go!" He exclaimed and opened the door to the swimming pools.

"Loki-" Balder said. "-where on earth did you get all that candy?" He asked when he noticed the candy Loki was carrying.

"Candy shop!" Loki answered with a very happy-looking face.

…

"This feels great!" Takeru laughed. He was floating on his back in one of the swimming pools, feeling more relaxed than ever before.

Balder and Hades were sitting on the edge of the pool, not far away from where Takeru was floating around. Thor and Hades were relaxing on the deck chairs, Tsukito stood in line to get something to drink, Apollon was trying out the diving board with Dionysus and Yui was relaxing in a swim ring as Loki drove her around in the pool.

" _Dear guests, we have some information to give you about later tonight._ " A voice echoed through the cruise. " _The sea is calm for now but I want to warn you about some big waves later tonight in case some of you get seasick easily. Please don't let this stop you from having a good time here but I recommend that you don't go out on deck after 7, that is all._ "

"Isn't that just great…" Loki sighed.

"Aren't you able to stop the waves, Takeru-san?" Yui asked from the swim ring.

"The sea is part of the nature, I can't have too much influence on it since it will affect the ecosystem. We gods only interfere when it's absolutely necessary, like protecting you from extinction for example." Takeru explained.

" _ **Then**_ we will use what powers we have to calm down the nature so that you humans may live." Balder added.

"So I can't do much about the waves but I _**can**_ protect this cruise from harm, so don't worry about not getting off this thing alive." Takeru said and winked at Yui.

"I see." Yui said. "That made me feel better. I don't like when it's rocking too much, though."

"You can always sleep with me if you're scared." Loki grinned.

"L-Loki-san!" She shouted, face red as a tomato, and splashed some water in his face.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Loki laughed with his hands in front of his face in attempt to protect it from the water.

"Loki…" Balder sighed.

Suddenly, Thor jumped into the pool and made his way over to Loki and Yui. Then he grabbed the swim ring from Loki and lifted it up, along with Yui, and held her over his head. "T-Thor-san! ?" Yui exclaimed in surprise and confusion.

"Hey, Thor! What do you think you're doing?" Loki shouted in annoyance.

"You're not good for Kusanagi. I'm saving her from you." Thor answered with the same expressionless face as always before he turned around and began to head towards the other end of the pool with the swim ring and Yui still over his head.

The other gods began to laugh, including Apollon and Dionysus who had seen everything from the other side of the swimming pool.

"Hey!" Loki shouted after him.

For about five minutes Loki chased Thor through the pool, trying to take Yui back from him, and all the poor humans who were swimming had to do their best not to get in their way.

"Thor-san, watch out! We're gonna hit-!" Yui shouted as they got closer to the edge of the swimming pool. Thor made a rapid turn to avoid it, but as he did, the swim ring Yui was sitting on hit Tsukito, who was watching them from the edge, making him fall into the water. And Loki, who was moving too fast to avoid the edge, collided with Tsukito who had fallen into the water right in front of him.

"Sorry, Tsukito-san!" Yui cried out.

Thor was still moving fast through the water and it didn't seem like he was planning on slowing down, so Apollon grabbed one of the kickboards and waited for them to get closer. "Grab this, Fairy!" He called and held it out for Yui to take.

The kickboard was pretty hard and since Thor was moving too fast Yui had no time to react when the kickboard suddenly appeared right in front of her face. So instead of grabbing it with her hands, her head collided with the hard board, knocking her off the swim ring and fall backwards into the water.

"WHA-!" Takeru, Hades, Balder, Dionysus and Loki exclaimed when they saw Yui hit the kickboard and Apollon just stood there with a horrified-looking face and with the kickboard still in his hand. Thor had stopped moving when he noticed the sudden change of weight and turned around to see where Yui had gone.

When Yui surfaced, her forehead had a red mark from where the kickboard had hit her. It didn't hurt that much but she had a confused look on her face as if she was trying to figure out what just had happened.

"Weed!" Takeru shouted.

"Yui-san, are you alright! ?" Balder cried out.

"Kusanagi!" Kusanagi-san!" Hades and Dionysus called out in panic.

Yui looked around and saw Loki and Tsukito swimming towards her. Then she spotted Apollon by the edge of the pool, he looked kind of petrified as he was still holding out the kickboard over the pool. "Apollon-san?" She called out to him.

Apollon woke up from his trance when he heard Yui's voice and quickly threw the kickboard away. "S-Sorry, Fairy!" He cried out. "I was only trying to save you!"

"Yui!" Loki shouted when he and Tsukito were almost at her side.

"Are you alright, Kusanagi Yui?" Tsukito asked.

"I, I'm fine." Yui laughed. "I just wasn't expecting to get hit in the head with a kickboard."

 **A/N: Next chapter in about 3 days! ^_^**


	15. Drunk

**Previously:**

Apollon woke up from his trance when he heard Yui's voice and quickly threw the kickboard away. "S-Sorry, Fairy!" He cried out. "I was only trying to save you!"

"Yui!" Loki shouted when he and Tsukito were almost at her side.

"Are you alright, Kusanagi Yui?" Tsukito asked.

"I, I'm fine." Yui laughed. "I just wasn't expecting to get hit in the head with a kickboard."

 **Now:**

The water was pretty deep in this part of the swimming pool so Loki swam up to her to help hold her head above the water. "Than you." Yui said and placed both her hands on his shoulders. Even if her head didn't hurt that much it was still better not to exhaust herself.

"Please forgive me, Fairy!" Apollon cried out.

Yui let out a small laugh, "It's alright, Apollon! It's alright!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! It was an accident." Yui assured him and threw him a smile.

Apollon sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Now that we know you're alright, I just have to say it looked pretty funny." Dionysus said and laughed a little at the memory.

"It happened so fast, too." Hades added.

"One second she was being carried by Thor, the next she was in the water." Balder snickered.

"I'm glad I could entertain you all." Yui said in embarrassment.

Takeru smirked at her. "Well, you sure did, Weed."

…

They stayed by the swimming pools for about 1 hour before deciding it was time to dress and take a shower in their cabins before going to check out the stores.

Loki was walking backwards in front of Yui. "Your forehead isn't so red anymore." He pointed out while grinning at her.

Yui sighed. "Thanks for being so observant, Loki-san."

"I'm always looking out for you, Kitten."

"And so are the rest of us, you bastard!" Takeru shouted.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. Did I offend you?" Loki asked teasingly.

"Why you-!" Takeru shouted and started chasing Loki through the long corridor.

"They're at it again…" Balder sighed.

Yui laughed nervously. "Hehe, yeah…"

…

Loki, Yui and Balder were the only ones left in the corridor, the others had already found their cabins but they had agreed on meeting at the dining hall once everyone was done before they separated.

Loki was walking ahead of them, drawing on every painting he could find.

"I see Loki is full of energy as usual." Balder said as he watched his best friend go from painting to painting.

"Doesn't he ever get tired?" Yui asked.

"At some point… I hope."

" _Kitten! Balder! Should a draw a mustache or glasses on this funny-looking man?_ " Loki called to them.

Yui turned pale and Balder's mouth dropped. "T-That's not a painting, Loki-san!" Yui cried out. "That's a man looking at you through the window!" Balder shouted.

…

"So, I guess I see you two later." Balder said when he had unlocked the door to his cabin.

"Yeah, see you later, Balder!" "Bye, Balder-san!" Loki and Yui called and waved at him as they continued to look for their rooms.

Once Balder had closed the door behind him, Loki dropped the question, "Wanna shower together?"

Yui jumped to the side in surprise. "W-W-What? !"

"Hahaha! Just kidding, Kitten." Loki laughed. "Your face, though!"

"You're always teasing me!" Yui shouted.

"I lied, I wasn't joking." Loki grinned.

"Loki-san!" Yui shouted and hit him in the arm, which only made him laugh more.

…

"Always teasing me, always joking around, always pulling pranks, always being mean-" Yui mumbled to herself as she showered. "-always being there for me… always saving me… always making my heart race… always-Gahh! I can't take this anymore! I admit! I'm in love with that stupid god of fire!" She shouted to herself.

She quickly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel in frustration. ' _But…_ ' She thought. ' _Is it really alright for me to tell him? Can we really be together? Once our little vacation is over and summer ends, they will have to return to their homes… Even if I did tell him how I feel nothing good would come out of it since we'll soon be separated again._ '

She lowered her head and whispered to herself, "I'm sorry, Loki-san… It's better this way."

She dried herself off and put on a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of light blue shorts before she walked out from the bathroom. She then threw herself on the bed. "My heart hurts…" She said to herself.

' _Why did I let myself fall in love? This will only make it harder for me to say goodbye..._ '

She sat up quickly. "Don't think about that right now, Yui! You're having a wonderful time with your friends and you're going to keep enjoying it till the end!" She rolled out of bed, put on her shoes, grabbed the key and left the cabin to go meet the others.

She was almost at their meeting place when she heard someone call her name. " _Kusanagi-san!_ "

She turned around and saw Dionysus walking towards her. "Dionysus-san." She greeted with a smile.

"Great timing, I wanted to ask you something." Dionysus said once he was standing beside her.

"What is it?"

"Do they sell wine here?"

"Wine? Well, yes, I think they do."

"Thank god!" Dionysus sighed in relief. "I could kill for a bottle, it's been a while since I drank it."

"I, I see."Yui said and sweat dropped. "The bars will most likely have wine as well."

"That's great! My day is saved!"

Yui laughed awkwardly at Dionysus excitement. ' _He really likes wine, huh?_ '

"Should we go look for the others?" Dionysus asked.

"Yeah, sure."

…

"Where should we go first?" Apollon asked.

"We should wait for Dionysus and Kusanagi before we decide." Hades said.

"I saw a sign earlier about an aquarium, I think Weed is going to want to check it out." Takeru pointed out.

"And I spotted a store with many funny-looking costumes!" Apollon exclaimed happily.

"Balder, you want to go to the candy store, right?" Loki asked with a mischievous expression on his face.

"Sounds good, Loki." Balder smiled at his friend. "Right, Thor?"

"Yeah."

" _I see you're all eager to explore the boat._ " Dionysus called to them as he and Yui approached.

"Fairy, Dee-Dee! There you are!" Apollon called out in excitement. "Where do you think we should go first?"

"I vote for the liquor store." Dionysus said.

"No surprise there…" Hades commented.

"Sounds boring." Takeru said and crossed his arms.

"Kusanagi-san told me they sell wine here but if you don't want to go-" Dionysus said and hooked his arm with Yui's. "-Kusanagi-san and I will go on our own." He continued with a smile.

"Huh? !" The rest of the gods exclaimed.

"Come on, Kusanagi-san!" Dionysus smiled widely and started jogging away. "See you guys later!" He called and waved at them with his free arm.

"Hey! Just a minute-!" Loki shouted after them but they had already disappeared among the crowd of humans.

…

"So much booze!" Dionysus exclaimed in excitement.

Yui was carrying a basket that was already half full with bottles.

"There's so much I can't decide!" Dionysus sighed happily as he was holding two wine bottles in his hands, comparing them to each other.

"You sure you want more?" Yui asked.

"You can never have enough wine, sweetheart." Dionysus grinned and put another bottle inside the basket Yui was carrying. "That should do it."

Once Dionysus had paid for everything they put the two heavy bags of bottles on the nearest table just outside the store.

"Hello, you two!" A woman with a big smile greeted. "Do you want to try our newest liquor? It's free."

"Yes!" Dionysus exclaimed immediately.

"I-I-" Yui stuttered. "I think I pass-"

"She wants to try it, too!" Dionysus answered for her.

"Great!" The woman smiled and put down a few glasses on the table. "First you should try this grape wine." She said and took out a bottle.

Dionysus smiled widely. "Sweet!"

"Here you go." The woman said and handed Yui and Dionysus a glass each.

Dionysus drank it like it was water but Yui still looked sceptical. "I've never tried alcohol before…"

"Then it's about time you try it." Dionysus said with a smirk.

"I… I guess I could try it." She said and sipped on the wine.

"Not bad, right?"

"I don't know, the taste is a little strange."

Yui decided to drink it anyway and when she was done, the woman took out a bottle of Japanese whiskey. "You have to try this next." She said and poured them two small glasses.

…

Yui sat down on the chair and laid her head on the table.

"Kusanagi-san? You're not feeling well?" Dionysus asked, he was holding a glass of Smirnoff strawberry in his hand.

For the past 15 minutes they had been trying wine, whiskey, beer and a tequila shot and Yui was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy..."

"You sure?"

"I… I don't know how to build a cruise…"

"... What?" Dionysus asked in confusion.

"I'm so useless…" Yui sighed and lifted her head from the table.

"Alright, I think you've had enough." Dionysus pointed out.

"The stars look so beautiful tonight." Yui said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Those are lamps, Kusanagi-san." Dionysus corrected and almost laughed at her confused looking face.

"Have you ever been in love, Dion- Dionis- Dionys- Dionysu- Dionysus… san?"

 **~ Silence ~**

Dionysus burst out laughing.

When he had finally calmed down and had wiped his tears away, he said, "Is there a reason you asked that? Something you wanna talk about?"

Yui looked down at the table. "I don't know… what to do."

"Oh?" Dionysus grinned and sat down on the chair next to her. "Is our little human confused about her feelings?"

"Not confused… just torn." Yui said before her head hit the table again. "Will I ever see all of you again?"

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?"

"You will leave me alone when summer is- _hick_ …over."

"Kusanagi-san…" Dionysus said in surprise.

Suddenly, Yui's head shot up, which startled Dionysus. "Look!" She exclaimed and pointed at something. "I've always wanted one!"

She stood up quickly from the chair and started running, or rather, wobbling towards a toy store.

"K-Kusanagi-san?" Dionysus called after her.

He watched as she missed the entrance and collided with the wall instead before she finally made it inside. Dionysus quickly stood up, picked up the bags and started running towards the store. "Kusanagi-san, wait for me!"

…

"Damn it, where the hell did they go?" Loki asked, he sounded pretty pissed off.

"It would have been much easier to find them if you hadn't drawn on the map, Loki." Balder pointed out as he was trying to read the map on the wall.

"I think it's this way." Hades said as he pointed at a sign that said 'Liquor Store'.

"Good job, uncle!" Apollon exclaimed. "Let's go, let's go!"

When the gang finally had made it to the store, they soon found out that Dionysus and Yui had moved on.

"Now where do we look?" Takeru asked, annoyed.

" _Thank you so much, Dion- Dionis- Dionysus-san!_ " They heard Yui laugh.

" _Any time, sweetheart._ " Dionysus smiled as he and Yui excited the toy store. Yui was carrying a big, soft, pink horse in her arms. She still couldn't walk straight and just as they walked out of the store, she stumbled to the side, took two steps backwards and hit the same spot of the wall as before.

"Is it just me or does Yui-san seem drunk?" Balder pointed out.

"There you are!" Takeru shouted. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Takeru-san!" Yui exclaimed happily.

"Huh?" Takeru said in surprise.

"Fairy, are you alright?" Apollon asked.

"She's drunk." Dionysus said.

"Why on earth is she drunk? !" Takeru shouted.

"A nice lady offered us drinks for free so we tried them." Dionysus explained innocently. "Kusanagi-san was sceptical at first but I insisted she'd at least try it, so she did, and drank it all."

"Oh my- Dionysus…" Hades sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What? It's not like she's climbing on walls."

"No, just crashing **into** them!" Takeru shouted.

Loki had kept his mouth shut until now but he had a smug look on his face.

"Loki-saaaan!" Yui cried out and pushed herself from the wall and wobbled over to him. "Isn't it pretty?" She laughed and shoved the stuffed horse in his face.

 **A/N: That's all for now, next chapter will be out in about 2-3 days!**


	16. We won't leave you

**Previously:**

"Oh my- Dionysus…" Hades sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What? It's not like she's climbing on walls."

"No, just crashing **into** them!" Takeru shouted.

Loki had kept his mouth shut until now but he had a smug look on his face.

"Loki-saaaan!" Yui cried out and pushed herself from the wall and wobbled over to him. "Isn't it pretty?" She laughed and shoved the stuffed horse in his face.

 **Now:**

Takeru, Apollon, Dionysus and Balder started laughing at the sight and the others looked like they were about to as well.

"I think we better take her back to her cabin so she can sleep it off." Hades suggested.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best." Balder agreed after he was done laughing.

"Alright, Kitten." Loki said and picked her up. "Time for bed."

"Already?" Yui asked in a disappointed voice.

"Let us take care of you, Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito said

"But I feel- _hick_ \- fine!"

"Let me carry that for you, Fairy." Apollon said and took the stuffed horse away from her.

Yui smiled widely at him."Thank you, Apple-san, you're so kind!"

"Apple?" Dionysus asked in amusement before he started laughing at his brother's new nickname.

"Oh! Wait, I forgot something!" Yui exclaimed and wiggled out of Loki's arms and started running/wobbling towards the toilets.

"I think she needs to go." Takeru pointed out.

But then she made a rapid turn and moved away from the toilets. "Yui-san!" Balder exclaimed as he and the others started running after after her.

"Where are you going?" Hades called after her.

Yui stopped just outside a store and looked through the display window, she looked very serious as she was looking at all the items inside.

"Hey, Weed! Why did you run off like that?" Takeru asked when they finally caught up with her.

"I must find things…" Yui said plainly.

"Huh?" Takeru said in confusion.

"Find what, Fairy?" Apollon asked.

"Presents." She answered without looking at them.

"Who are you getting presents for, Yui-san?" Balder asked.

"Everyone."

"Everyone?" Loki asked.

Yui's body began to sway backwards and forwards until her head hit the glass of the display window.

"Wha-!" The gods exclaimed.

"Kusanagi Yui, I think you should lay down." Tsukito pointed out.

"He's right, Fairy. Come on, let's get you to bed." Apollon said.

"You don't understand…" Yui whispered, her forehead still stuck to the window. "I must buy presents for you…"

"You? Are the presents for us?" Takeru asked.

"Before it's too late…" She whispered again right before her body began to fall to the floor.

Loki and Hades managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "She passed out." Loki said and removed some of Yui's hair away from her face.

"I think I know what's going on." Dionysus said.

"You do? Because I'm just really confused right now." Takeru sighed and rubbed his head.

…

The gods watched as Loki laid Yui down on the bed and covered her body with the blanket.

"So, Dionysus, what's going on here exactly?" Hades asked.

Dionysus threw Yui's sleeping form a glance before he answered, "Let's talk outside."

Once everyone was outside Yui's cabin they walked a little further away to talk. "Earlier when we were drinking she said that she didn't know what do and asked me if she would ever see us again."

"See us again?" Loki asked.

"She said that we would leave her when summer's over." Dionysus explained. "She seemed pretty sad about it."

"I see, she's afraid we'll leave her forever and those presents she was talking about was 'goodbye' presents." Balder said.

"But I thought we said that we're going to visit her frequently?" Apollon asked, confused about the situation.

"No, we said that to her parents. To her, we only said we'd stay until summer's over." Dionysus said.

"Oh no! We have to tell her!" Apollon exclaimed and was just about to run back to Yui's room when Takeru's voice stopped him.

"Not now, Apollon. We have to let her sleep, right? We'll tell her when she- Weed? !" Takeru exclaimed when he noticed Yui stepping out of the cabin a bit further away from them.

She didn't look at them and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where is she going now?" Dionysus asked.

"After her!" Takeru shouted.

"Wait, Take-Take!" Apollon called and laid a hand on Takeru's shoulder.

"What? We have to go after her!"

"Go see if you can buy something nice for Fairy, I'll go after her." Apollon said before he took off.

"Apollon!" Hades and Dionysus called after him.

…

Yui was beginning to feel better and her head started to clear up, she was still a little dizzy though. "Why did I have a drink with Dionysus-san?" She asked herself. "I've made a fool out of myself. Stupid, stupid, Yui..." Since she was looking down at the floor she didn't notice where she was walking and suddenly bumped into another wall. "I hate walls…" She groaned. "Guess I'm not so sober as I thought I was… _hick!_..."

"Hello, Fairy!" She heard Apollon call out to her from behind.

She turned around slowly and saw him waving and running towards her with a big smile on his face. "Apollon-san?"

"Where are you going?" Apollon asked once he was standing in front of her.

"I need to buy some water."

"Mind if I join you? Can I come, too?"

"Sure."

…

Apollon and Yui were sitting by a table in silence, both with a glass of water. "Dee-Dee told us about you being sad." Apollon said after a while.

"W-What?" Yui asked in confusion

"You're afraid we're going to leave you when summer's over, right?"

"W-Well, I-"

"Don't worry, Fairy. We're not going anywhere."

Yui's eyes widened and she had to look up at Apollon to see if she had heard right.

"It's true that we will have to return to our homes once summer ends but we forgot to tell you that we are going to visit you frequently from now on. We're not going to leave you, Fairy."

"Apollon-san…" Yui whispered. Then she banged her head against the table. "I'm such an idiot!" She cried out.

"Ahh! Fairy, are you alright? !" Apollon exclaimed, he hadn't expected her to bang her head against the table like that.

"I'm alright, Apollon-san… I'm alright now." She said, head glued to the table.

" _If you were that worried about it you should have told us, Weed._ " Takeru said.

Yui's head shot up and she saw all of her friends standing behind Apollon. "Everyone…" She whispered in surprise.

"I don't like seeing Kusanagi Yui sad." Tsukito said.

Hades threw her a smile. "So please tell us when you're worried about something."

"Your smile is important to us." Thor said.

"We will stay by your side, Yui." Loki smirked and walked up to her, he had a heart-shaped necklace in his hand. He took her hand in his and placed the necklace in her palm. "From us all, Kitten." He said and winked at her.

Yui's eyes were wide as she looked at the silver necklace in her hand and she felt tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Y-Yui-san! ?" Balder exclaimed worriedly.

"Y-You don't like it?" Apollon cried out.

"Why are you crying? !" Takeru shouted.

"I love yoooouuu!" Yui cried out right before she banged her head against the table again and passed out.

Everyone's eyes were wide in surprise for a moment before they softened and looked at each other before looking down at Yui again.

Apollon smiled down at the sleeping girl. "We love you as well, Fairy."

...

When Yui woke up 2 hours later she felt much better, her head was clear and she didn't feel the need to bang her head against things. There was just one thing… She really needed to go to the bathroom! She jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom but just as she was about to open the door, the door opened from the inside and hit her in the head, making her fall backwards and land on her butt.

"Ouch!" She groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"I see you're awake, Kitten."

Yui looked up and saw Loki standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "Loki-san? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, I-"

"-Never mind, tell me later!" Yui interrupted him and pushed herself off the floor. "Move, move, move!" Yui shouted. Loki had to jump out of the way when Yui ran passed him and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Charming." Loki commented.

" _I heard that!_ " Yui shouted from inside the bathroom.

…

Yui opened the door. "Now." She said. "Why are you in my room?" She found Loki lying on the bed, watching TV. "And what are you doing in my bed? !"

"Calm down, Kitten." Loki laughed.

"Calm down? First you use my bathroom and now you're in my bed!"

"You're in my room, Kitten." Loki grinned.

"What?"

"This is my room, I carried you here."

"Why didn't you bring me to my own room?"

"Well, I offered to take you to your room so the others could explore the cruise but then I noticed my room was closer so I just let you sleep here." He explained.

"Our rooms are right next to each other!" Yui shouted and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Don't be angry, Kitten. I was going to keep an eye on you anyway, so why does it matter which room you're in?"

Yui blinked at him and sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win. How long did I sleep?"

"2 hours."

"2 hours! ?"

"I guess you wanna go and find the others?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, but before we go-" Loki said and took out the necklace they got for her from his pocket. "-Do you want to wear it?"

…

"Ah! Fairy! Loki-Loki!" Apollon called out to them as they approached.

"Feeling better, Yui-san?" Balder asked.

"Much better, thank you." Yui answered and smiled at them.

"You're wearing the necklace, too." Hades pointed out.

"Of course, I love it! And sorry for causing you so much trouble, everyone." She apologized

"Don't mention it, Kusanagi-san." Dionysus smiled and winked at her.

"Is there anywhere you wanna go, Weed?" Takeru asked.

"Anywhere is fine."

"Then let's go find that store that sells costumes!" Apollon exclaimed in excitement.

"Costumes?" Yui asked.

"He's been going on about that store for the past 2 hours…" Hades explained.

"I see, then maybe we should go there?"

"Yeah, probably, or he won't shut up about it." Takeru sighed.

…

When they arrived at the store Apollon immediately went inside to try some of the costumes. "Eager as always." Dionysus pointed out.

"Dee-Dee, try this one!" Apollon laughed and put a pink wig on his brother's head.

"How do I look, brother?" Takeru asked, he was dressed in a pirate costume.

"... Like a fool." Tsukito said.

"Here, Kitten! Try this on!" Loki grinned and placed a pair of purple cat ears on top of Yui's head.

"Hey!" Yui laughed. In exchange, she quickly grabbed a pair of red devil horns and placed them on his head.

"That's mean, Kitten!" Loki laughed.

"It suits you." Thor said from behind him.

"I'm nothing like a devi- Woah!" Loki exclaimed, startled, when he turned around and saw Thor dressed as Batman.

"Look, I'm a knight!" Apollon said in excitement as he swung his sword.

"Swinging a sword doesn't make you a knight, Apollon." Dionysus commented. The wig Apollon had put on him was covering his whole face.

"You look ridiculous." Hades said teasingly and took off the wig from his nephew's head.

"What's this?" Apollon asked, he was holding something red and round in his hand.

"That's a nose for clowns." Yui explained as Loki was tying a matching cat tail around her waist.

"Oh." Apollon said. "Tsuki-Tsuki! Here, try this on!" He laughed and put the round red thing over Tsukito's nose.

"Looks good on you, brother!" Takeru laughed.

 **A/N: I'll give you the next chapter in 2 days! I hope I'll see you all then! :D**


	17. Look who's back

**A/N: Hello! I'm just going to make a few things clear in case some of you are confused about the events that took place in chapter 12. I received a question about why the gods didn't get angry, so I assume he/she referred to Loki and Yui's growing feelings for each other. Anyway, here's the answer to that question: Yui is very important to all of the gods, that's why they acted the way they did. Apollon stopped Takeru from interfering because he (and the others of course) respects Yui's feelings. To them, Yui's happiness is more important than their own feelings for her, so they will respect her decision if she chooses Loki, even if it hurts them (She will always come first). To me, THAT'S true love. When you love someone enough to let them go, despite the heartache. I'm a Loki/Yui fan but I still like the other gods, that's why I'm not shutting them out but let them interact with Yui to give them a chance to show her how much she means to them :-)**

 **And another thing, I'm not going to make Loki stop calling Yui "Kitten" XD. It's his nickname for her and he called her that throughout the Tv series, only using her real name 2 times (I think?) Loki is a joker and I want to keep him that way, the way he calls her Kitten with a teasing smile really matches his personality (but that's my opinion). But he does call her Yui a few times in this story, if you haven't noticed, he uses her nickname when he's in joking/teasing/happy mood ;-). I try to make him stay in character most of the time but I kind of like it when he is being serious, especially when it comes to Yui.**

 **I hope you're pleased with this and let me know if you have more questions :-) I also hope my grammar and my choice of words aren't too confusing. I'm from Sweden after all, so english isn't my native language ^_^**

 **Thank you for your time, now, back to the story!**

 **Previously:**

"What's this?" Apollon asked, he was holding something red and round in his hand.

"That's a nose for clowns." Yui explained as Loki was tying a matching cat tail around her waist.

"Oh." Apollon said. "Tsuki-Tsuki! Here, try this on!" He laughed and put the round red thing over Tsukito's nose.

"Looks good on you, brother!" Takeru laughed.

 **Now:**

"You all look so silly!" Balder said with a laugh.

"You're not getting away, Balder." Loki smirked, he was holding a tiara in his hands.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"Yes you are!"

For the next 5 minutes Loki was chasing Balder around the store, trying to make him wear the cute little tiara.

"Poor Balder-san." Yui said.

"He's used to it." Thor pointed out with a sigh.

"Hahaha! Don't let him catch you, Balder-san!" Dionysus called.

…

"Well that was fun." Takeru said. They were now heading for one of the restaurants to get something to eat.

"Very…" Balder sighed. He was wearing the tiara Loki had tried to put on him and when he finally succeeded, he had forced Balder to buy it as well. He had done the same thing with Yui's cat ears so now both Balder and Yui were walking around with the silly things on their heads.

"Alright, I'm going to take these off now." Yui giggled.

"But you look so adorable, Kitten!" Loki said dramatically.

Balder reached for the tiara on top of his head as well. "I'm taking off the tiara, too. I feel stupid."

"Aww... But we thought you looked really pretty in it. Just like a princess!" Dionysus teased.

Balder ignored the teasing and focused on what to eat. "I hope they have meat here."

"If course they have, Balder-san." Yui said.

"Good, I'm starving! I wonder what sort of meat I want."

…

Once everyone had food on their plates they walked to the nearest table and sat down. "We should go to the dancefloor after this." Balder suggested.

"Yes! Dancefloor, dancefloor!" Apollon said happily.

"As long as the bars are open I don't mind." Dionysus commented.

"I'd like to go as well but I'm going to stay clear of the bars." Yui stated as she reached for the glass in front of her.

"Does that mean you won't drink with me anymore?" Dionysus asked teasingly.

"Maybe another time." Yui laughed nervously and took a sip of her soda.

"You should drink with me next time, I'll give you the time of your life." Loki said, which made Yui start coughing.

"Loki-Loki!" "Loki!" "Loki!" Apollon, Balder and Takeru shouted.

Yui was still coughing so Hades started patting her on her back.

"Now see what you did to my drinking buddy." Dionysus laughed.

"I didn't do anything." Loki said as he leaned back against the chair with a satisfying look on his face.

…

"There's so much people in here, I hope we can find a table." Yui said.

"Over here, over here!" Apollon called, apparently he had found an empty table they could use.

"Thor and I are going to buy us something to drink, we'll be right back." Balder informed, so Yui and the others sat down by the table and waited for their two friends to return with the drinks.

"The cruise is rocking more than before." Hades pointed out.

"Must be the waves they warned us about earlier." Dionysus said.

Takeru looked a little tense. "Yeah, I can sense it. I can feel a storm coming, too, it's not big but I'm still going to keep the cruise safe. Just in case."

"Good." Yui sighed in relief.

"Now I'm bored. Come on Kitten, let's dance." Loki said and grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her up from her chair before dragging her to the dancefloor.

"Why are you always so forceful?" She complained as she was taken away.

Loki turned around, laid one hand on her waist and held her hand in the other. "Would you prefer me being more gentle?"

"..."

"... Don't answer that..."

"Well, asking me to dance instead of forcing me would be nice." Yui giggled.

"And yet, here you are, dancing with me." Loki smirked.

"I never said I didn't enjoy dancing with you, Loki-san. You kind of make dancing more fun and interesting." She said and let out a small laugh.

"Really?" Loki smirked, his face was now close to hers and her cheeks turned red again. "You're blushing again, Kitten."

"I-I'm not!" Yui cried out in embarrassment and tried to hide her face the best she could, mening pressing her face against Loki shoulder.

…

"Isn't that cute." Dionysus commented as they watched the two dance together.

"Indeed." Hades agreed.

"We're back!" Balder said as they approached the table. "Where did Loki and Yui-san go?"

"They're over there." Tsukito said and pointed towards the dancefloor.

"Let me guess, Loki forced her to dance?" Balder asked with a smile as he and Thor sat down with their friends.

"Of course he did." Takeru sighed.

"What else?" Dionysus added.

"Anyway, let's enjoy the evening before the storm forces us to retreat." Balder said and raised his glass.

…

It was almost 11 when Yui began to feel like she couldn't walk without losing her balance, the cruise was rocking too much for anyone to walk or stand properly. So far she had managed to dance with all of her friends but now she was starting to feel tired. "I think I'm going back to my room now, I'm exhausted…"

"Of course, Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed, completely understanding.

"I think we all should go back, the storm and the waves are making it hard to focus on anything right now." Balder said.

As they stood up to leave they noticed that the humans began to leave one by one. Guess it was too much for them as well.

They were almost back at their rooms when a big wave hit the side of the cruise, making Balder lose his balance and stumbled into Hades, who in return stumbled into Takeru, making him fall to the ground and tripped Tsukito who accidently took Dionysus with him as he fell.

Loki, Yui, Thor and Apollon stopped walking and looked at their friends in confusion before they started laughing.

…

"See you guys in the morning!" Apollon said cheerfully and waved to the others before he entered his room.

"Goodnight, Apollon-san!" Yui called back.

The walk back to their cabins felt longer now when they had to watch were the were going. "It's getting really hard to walk straight." Yui commented.

"Just a little further and we- Woah!" Balder exclaimed as he stumbled on the air and fell to the floor.

"Balder-san! Are you alright?" Yui asked, she was holding onto Loki's arm so she wouldn't lose her balance, too.

"I have a feeling it wasn't all the rocking that caused him to fall." Loki smirked. "It's been awhile since you stumbled on the air, Balder. I was wondering when your clumsiness would show again."

"I thought I finally was free from it…" Balder sighed, his body still pressed against the floor.

"Take my hand, Balder-san." Yui said and held out her hand for him to take.

"Thank you." Balder smiled and gladly took her waiting hand, and together, the three of them walked arm in arm back to their cabins.

"Well then, goodnight you two." Balder said and opened the door to his room.

"Goodnight!" Both Yui and Loki called. "And try not to fall, Balder!" Loki added.

"I'll be careful." Balder said and closed the door behind him.

"He should be-" Loki hadn't finished the sentence before they heard a crashing sound coming from Balder's cabin. "-fine now…"

Yui couldn't help but giggle at the awkward moment. Then, another big wave hit the cruise, making Yui fall into Loki's chest. "S-Sorry…" She apologized and moved away from him.

"No problem, Kitten." Loki said and hooked his arm with hers. "Let's go."

"Yes." Yui smiled and followed his lead.

They stopped outside their doors, neither of them were letting go of the other's arm. "I guess this is it." Yui said after a while.

"Yeah."

"Today was really fun and tomorrow we're going to visit the amusement park. I can't wait!" Yui giggled, face bright as the sun.

"I can't wait either! I'm dying to set up traps for everyone over there." Loki laughed jokingly.

"I'm sure you are." Yui sighed with a smile and let go of Loki's arm to unlock the door. Once it was open she turned to him again. "Well then." She said. And suddenly, Yui was standing on her tiptoes, kissing Loki's cheek. "Goodnight, Loki-san." Was the last thing she said before she entered her room, leaving a wide eyed Loki alone in the corridor.

On the other side of the door, Yui was holding a hand over her mouth. ' _Why did I do that? Didn't I agree with myself that it was for the best not to let him know how I feel?_ ' She thought. Her cheeks were really burning now.

"It was just a quick kiss on the cheek, he probably won't think anything of it….right?" She said to herself. "... He's definitely going to think it's a big deal…"

She changed into her white nightgown, brushed her teeth and threw herself on the bed. She could hear thunder in the distance. "I better try get some sleep, Takeru-san will protect the cruise so there's nothing to worry about." She told herself and pulled the covers over her body and rested her head against the pillow.

"Nothing to worry about…" She mumbled before she fell asleep.

…

After barely 2 hours sleep Yui suddenly woke up, feeling tense for some reason and she had to sit up to calm herself. She threw a look at the small window and saw raindrops sliding down the glass. "Why do I feel so tense?" She asked herself and prepared to lie down again. "Didn't Takeru-san say that he-!"

Yui's eyes had by coincidence moved back to the small window but instead of raindrops, she saw something that made her feel very cold.

Two red eyes were looking at her through the window.

' _The Adlet!_ ' She screamed inside her head. She was so scared she couldn't move. ' _Am I dreaming? !"_ She blinked a couple of times but the eyes were still there.

' _What do I do, what do I do? !_ '

The thing outside the window began to growl. But then, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone.

Yui was still too scared to move a muscle. "L-L-Loki-san…" She whispered. She slowly moved her body to the side and stood up from the bed. Shakingly, she walked over to the door and unlocked it before stepping out in the corridor in only her nightgown.

Her hand was shaking as she knocked on Loki door. Seconds later the door opened and there stood Loki in only his boxershorts but Yui didn't care, all she could think about was the Adlet. Had she really seen the creature outside her window? Out here on the sea?

"Yui? You look pale. What's wrong?" Loki asked worriedly.

"Th-The-The-" Was all Yui could get out and she began to shake even more.

"Yui, what on earth happened?" Loki asked louder and took a step closer to her.

"O-Outside.. m-my window.." She stuttered.

"What was outside your window?" Loki asked again and put both his hands on her shoulders.

"The-The-The- The Adlet!" Yui screamed and started crying.

Loki's eyes widened and he quickly pulled her closer to him, pulled her inside and closed and locked the door behind her. For once, Yui was glad he used force.

"And it was outside your window? !" Loki exclaimed.

Yui was hugging Loki tightly as she cried.

"You're safe here, I will protect you if it comes back. Remember, my fire can kill it."

Yui managed to nod at his words. "P-Please… Loki-san…"

"What is it?"

"Please let me stay here!" She cried out. "I don't.. I don-"

Loki suddenly scooped her up into his arms before he walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Loki-san?" Yui whispered.

"Sleep."

"But-"

"I'm going to grill it if it shows up again. Sleep for now, Yui."

"... Alright." Yui whispered in defeat and leaned her head against his shoulder. ' _I feel safe with you, Loki-san._ ' She thought before she closed her eyes.

…

Half an hour later, Yui was sound asleep in Loki's bed. Loki was watching her from the couch but when he sensed something strange, his head moved on it's own and he soon found himself looking out the window. " _Hello, Adlet._ " He hissed, but not loud enough to wake Yui.

It growled at him from outside.

"Using sharp claws to cling to the cruise are we?"

It growled louder.

"Watch it, puppy. Before the waves wash you away." He smirked mockingly at the beast. "And don't you _**dare**_ come here, I'm going to grill you like a fish on a stake."

The Adlet let out a final growl before it disappeared.

Loki's eyes were glued to the window for a while, not taking any risks if it chose to come back.

 **A/N: Surprise! The Adlet is back! Next chapter in 2-3 days!**


	18. Guess The Gods

**Previously:**

" _Hello, Adlet._ " He hissed, but not loud enough to wake Yui.

It growled at him from outside.

"Using sharp claws to cling to the cruise are we?"

It growled louder.

"Watch it, puppy. Before the waves wash you away." He smirked mockingly at the beast. "And don't you _**dare**_ come here, I'm going to grill you like a fish on a stake."

The Adlet let out a final growl before it disappeared.

Loki's eyes were glued to the window for a while, not taking any risks if it chose to come back.

 **Now:**

Loki tore his eyes away from the window and turned around to see if Yui was still sleeping.

She was.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He watched her for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Payback." He whispered.

…

Yui woke up the next morning due to the sun that lit up the whole cabin. Her eyes scanned the room and remembered what had taken place just hours ago and how she had asked Loki if she could stay with him in his room. ' _Speaking of Loki-san._ ' She thought and turned around in the bed to see if he was around.

"Good morning, Kitten."

Yui was lying face to face with Loki in his bed and her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected him to sleep so close to her… but then again, the bed wasn't very big so it was only natural they would sleep close to each other. And she couldn't really complain either since this was his room.

"Did you manage get some sleep?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Anytime, Kitten." Loki said and sat up. "We have to tell the others about what happened." He added.

"I know…" Yui said and sat up as well.

"The Adlet showed up again after you had fallen asleep."

Yui's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

"I scared it away but it's probably still hiding here somewhere, so don't leave my side, alright?" Loki informed as he got out of bed to get dressed.

"Alright." Yui whispered. "I need to go back to my room though, my clothes are in there."

"I'll go with you. I'm not taking any risks."

…

Yui inspected her back in the bathroom mirror. The scar was completely gone, as if it was never there. ' _Good, it's gone. I really don't want something like that to happen again, I've never experienced so much pain…_ ' She thought.

She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. "I'm ready." She told Loki who was waiting for her on the couch.

"Good, let's go." He said and stood up.

"Do you think the others are up yet?"

"If they are, they're probably at the cafeteria eating breakfast or something." Loki answered and walked up to door and opened it. He looked around before he stepped outside. "It's safe." He said and took a step to the side so Yui could leave the room as well.

The walk to the cafeteria felt too long for Yui's liking. She couldn't relax because she had a feeling that the Adlet watched her every step and she couldn't stop looking around for anything that was out of place either. Loki threw a look at her before he grabbed her hand. "Relax, Kitten." He smiled down at her. "The Adlet may be desperate to get you but it's too scared of my fire to attack you while I'm here. That's why it fled after it attacked you the first time." He explained.

Yui let out a sigh of relief and leaned her head against Loki's shoulder. "My hero." She said teasingly.

…

"Fairy! Loki-Loki! Over here!" Apollon called from the table he, Hades, Balder and Tsukito were sitting by.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well?" Balder asked.

Hades noticed the distressed look on Yui's face. "Kusanagi?"

"We have a problem." Loki said before Yui could say anything.

"Good morning everyone!" Dionysus greeted as he, Thor and Takeru approached them. "And here I thought we were the ones to rise early."

"Loki has bad news, it seems." Hades said.

"Oh? What is it?" Takeru asked.

"The Adlet was outside Yui's window last night." Loki informed with narrowed eyes.

"WHAT! ?" The gods exclaimed in unison.

"Outside the window? But how-?" Takeru asked in shock and confusion.

"It used its claws to cling to the cruise." Loki explained. "Yui was shaking like mad when she came to me last night."

"I'm fine now, though." Yui said. "But it scared me… I… I don't want to experience that sort of pain again..."

"And you won't, Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed with worry in his voice.

"Once Yui was asleep it appeared outside my window. I scared it away but I'm afraid it's around here somewhere." Loki said.

"This can't continue! Yui-san's in danger! " Balder shouted.

"So what do we do? Search for the creature here on the cruise?" Takeru asked.

"No." Hades said. "If we manage to find it it's going to try defend itself. That's going to cause panic among the humans."

"And the Adlet doesn't want to be seen, if it didn't mind, then it wouldn't care if Yui-san knew about us or not." Balder added.

"It's so desperate to keep the humans out of our lives. If other humans see it, then it's going to kill them as well." Apollon said in a low voice.

"Then we'll let it come to us." Thor said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah." Balder agreed. "And once we have it surrounded we can use our powers to teleport it away from the human world. Like we did with Yui-san when the garden was destroyed. And then we'll kill it…"

"It's a good plan but how are we going to keep it away from Kusanagi-san and lure it away from the humans wandering eyes at the same time?" Dionysus asked.

"You won't have to." Yui spoke up.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Use me as bait." She said.

Their eyes widened.

"No way!" Takeru, Loki, Hades, Apollon and Balder shouted.

"It's me it's after, right? If it thinks I'm alone it will definitely come!"

"There's no way we're going to leave you alone with that beast! I told you not to leave my side, right?" Loki shouted at her.

"Loki-san…" Yui said calmly and took his hand in hers. "Then stay close by so I won't have to..."

Loki's eyes widened a little at her words and tightened his grip on her hand. "... Alright."

"Loki!" Balder exclaimed.

"I believe she can do it." Loki said, eyes glued to Yui. "As long as we stay close by it can't hurt her."

"He's right." Tsukito said.

"Then we have a plan?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes, we have a plan." Hades answered with a smirk.

…

"Did you call Jiro-san?" Balder asked Yui. They were waiting for the doors to open so they could get off the cruise.

"Yes, he will meet us at the parking lot and then drive us to the amusement park." Yui answered.

"I'm so excited! So excited!" Apollon laughed.

"You're always excited." Dionysus teased.

"They're opening the doors!" Takeru exclaimed before he took off and disappeared among the humans.

"Takeru-san!" Yui called after him.

"Not again…" Balder sighed.

"Wait for us, Take-Take!" Apollon called and ran after him.

"Apollon!" Hades shouted.

"Now he's gone, too." Dionysus said.

…

Once they finally had made it off the cruise they wasted no time trying to find Takeru and Apollon. "Great, those two never learn..." Balder said and sighed deeply.

"They can't have gotten very far." Tsukito said.

"They're probably waiting by the parking lot." Loki added.

Yui nodded. "You're right, let's go."

"Someone should tie those two up." Dionysus pointed out as they started to walk towards the parking lot.

…

"Hey, Apollon, did you see where the others went?" Takeru asked.

"No, they just disappeared." Apollon answered.

" _ **We**_ _disappeared?_ " They heard Loki's voice say in the background.

Apollon and Takeru turned around and saw the others standing there, narrowing their eyes at them.

" **I** believe the ones who disappeared _**again**_ were _**you**_." Dionysus almost growled at the two gods in front of them.

"Hehe…" Takeru and Apollon laughed nervously as they rubbed their hair.

"Now that we've found you, let's-" Yui said.

" _Yui, over here!_ "

They turned around and saw a familiar minibus some distance away.

"Jiro!" Yui greeted. "We'll be right with you!" She called.

"Great! Now we can go-Wha!" Balder exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

"Tripping on air again, Balder?" Loki laughed.

"It must be because I'm excited." Balder said once his head was free from the ground.

"Or it's just because you're clumsy." Loki smirked.

"Amusement park, here we come!" Apollon laughed and ran towards Jiro and his minibus.

" _Yui!_ " " _Yui-san!_ "

"Katsu-san, Seiji-san!" Yui greeted and waved at them.

"We heard you were going to the amusement park." Katsu said.

"Mind if I come?" Seiji asked jokingly.

"Yes!" Loki, Balder and Takeru shouted.

Yui and the others threw them a look before shaking their heads.

…

"Have you been at this amusement park before, Fairy?" Apollon asked from his seat in the minibus.

"No, I haven't. It's so newly opened I haven't been able to visit it yet." Yui answered. "But my brother Jun has and he told me it was really cool." She added.

"When will we get there?" Balder asked.

"We'll be there in about an hour." Jiro answered from the driver seat.

"An hour? !" Takeru shouted.

Jiro laughed at Takeru's sudden outburst. "You just have to entertain yourselves until we get there."

"Then let's play 'Guess The Gods'!" Seiji exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"I have cards that contains descriptions of different gods and other mythological creatures and you will have to guess what their names are, alright?"

"This is going to be fun, since you all are named after different gods." Katsu said.

"Oh dear…" Yui whispered.

"Let's start." Seiji said and took out the first card. "A Greek goddess with green skin, ugly face, has snakes on her head instead of hair and you will turn to stone if you look her in the eyes."

It was quiet for a moment.

"That sounds like Medusa." Hades said.

"But Medu-Medu's skin isn't green." Apollon informed.

"And she's pretty beautiful, too." Dionysus added.

"She isn't a goddess either, she's a Gorgon." Hades said.

"It's true that she has snakes instead of hair but you won't turn to stone by just looking her in the eyes, she has the power to _**choose**_ if she wants to turn you to stone or not." Apollon explained.

"... Umm, alright." Seiji whispered to himself. "Here comes the next one. The Norse goddess of harvest has long golden hair, wears a green dress and is the wife of Thor, what is her name?"

"Wife?" Thor, Balder and Loki asked in confusion. Everyone else looked at Thor in surprise.

"Thor-san has a wife?" Yui asked, shocked by the news.

"The god of thunder isn't married to Sif." Thor informed while looking at Seiji.

"It's only a matter of time, though…" Loki snickered.

"Yeah, you seem to like each other." Balder whispered with a teasing smile on his face.

Seiji sighed. "Moving on to the next one. What's the name of this god? He's the Greek god of the sea, has a really bad temper and is the brother of Zeus and Hades."

"Uncle Poseidon doesn't have a bad temper, he's fun to hang out with!" Apollon exclaimed.

"But he can be moody sometimes." Hades added.

"I haven't seen him in awhile, I wonder how he's doing." Dionysus said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… but here's the next question: What's the name of the eight-legged horse which the god Loki gave birth to?"

 **~ Silence ~**

"PFFHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! !" All the gods, except Loki, laughed.

"E-Excuse me! ?" Loki shouted, face red as a tomato.

Yui couldn't hold in her laughter anymore either.

"Is, Is something wrong?" Seiji asked.

Loki looked really pissed off. "The god, Loki... did _**NOT**_ give birth to that _**freaking**_ horse!"

Balder started laughing harder and fell down from his seat, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh on the floor of the minibus.

"You're wrong, the books say that the god of mischief, Loki, shapeshifted into a female horse, got himself pregnant and gave birth to the eight-legged horse, Sleipnir." Seiji explained.

Everyone started laughing even harder than before.

"Oh my god, Loki-san!" Yui laughed.

"I think you have some explaining to do!" Takeru managed to say between the laughs, he too was holding his arms around his stomach.

"I-He-Loki did not give birth to a horse!" Loki shouted.

"Alright, alright!" Yui exclaimed as she tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry, Loki." Balder laughed and stood up from the floor and sat down in his seat. "Those images I got in my head, though. He said and let out another laugh.

"Not funny…" Loki muttered.

"Hey, since you were a _**female**_ horse, should we call you "mommy" or "daddy"?" Takeru teased.

Takeru didn't get to say anything more because Loki threw a candy ball at him which exploded in his face.

"Humans are crazy, always making things up to get a laugh." Loki hissed and crossed his arms.

"Sounds like someone I know." Yui giggled.

"Hey, who's side are you on?"

"Yours of course." She answered and patted his shoulder teasingly.

 **A/N: That was fun to write xD Next chapter will be up in about 2 days!**


	19. Haunted House

**Previously:**

"Not funny…" Loki muttered.

"Hey, since you were a _**female**_ horse, should we call you "mommy" or "daddy"?" Takeru teased.

Takeru didn't get to say anything more because Loki threw a candy ball at him which exploded in his face.

"Humans are crazy, always making things up to get a laugh." Loki hissed and crossed his arms.

"Sounds like someone I know." Yui giggled.

"Hey, who's side are you on?"

"Yours of course." She answered and patted his shoulder teasingly.

 **Now:**

"I can't wait till we get there." Loki sighed, obviously bored.

Half an hour had passed since they started driving towards the amusement park and Loki was still sulking thanks to Seiji's little _game_.

"Are you still mad, Loki-san?" Yui asked.

"Of course I am, I can't believe you actually believed that I gave birth to to Sleipnir."

"Of course I didn't believe it, Loki-san." Yui giggled. "No one did, it was just so funny because we totally wasn't expecting it."

"Loki, the mother of a horse!" Takeru laughed right before he was hit in the head by a lollipop.

"They're insane!" Seiji whispered to his brother.

…

"We're here!" Takeru exclaimed in excitement but just as he was about to run for it, Hades grabbed his collar.

"Amusement park, amusement park!" Apollon exclaimed happily but before he could even think about moving, Hades grabbed his collar as well.

"Not this time." He said.

"Good job, Hades-san. Now maybe you two will behave and don't run off on your own like little kids?" Dionysus asked teasingly with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry…" Takeru and Apollon mumbled.

"Thanks again for the ride, Jiro. We're going to sleep at a hotel tonight so you don't have to pick us up later." Yui informed.

"No problem, Yui. Just call me when you want me to pick you up and I'll be right here. Now, have a wonderful time!"

"Bye!" Yui called over her shoulder as she walked away to join her friends.

"It's cool that they're all named after gods and all but, they kind of acted like they really **were** gods." Seiji pointed out.

"I guess they're starting to believe it themselves. Being named after gods can really make you go insane, huh?" Katsu said.

"Yui's special friends really are special." Their dad said before he turned to go back inside the minibus.

"You said it, dad." Seiji and Katsu said in unison.

…

"So where do you want to go first?" Yui asked.

"To the 'Haunted House'!" Loki, Takeru and Apollon exclaimed.

"I want to check out that." Dionysus said and pointed towards a sign that said "Ninja Trick Maze".

"I'll go with you to that one." Hades said.

"You don't want to go to the Haunted House, Hades-san?" Yui asked.

"I'm the god of the underworld, I see dead people all the time." Hades answered like it was nothing.

Yui sweat dropped. "Ah, I see…"

"You're going with us, right Weed?" Takeru asked.

"I, umm, don't know…"

"It will be fun, Fairy!" Apollon laughed.

"Yeah, much fun." Loki smirked.

Yui turned pale but before she could say something to protest, she was being dragged away towards the Haunted House.

"Now I regret we didn't help her." Balder said.

"Why?" Hades asked.

"Yui-san, alone, in the Haunted House, with those three."

The others suddenly had a look of panic and horror on their faces and sprinted after their friends towards the Haunted House.

…

Yui, Loki, Takeru and Apollon were standing outside the Haunted House, taking a look at it before they would enter. "Umm, I don't know if I-" Yui said.

" _Yui-san!_ " Balder called.

The four of them turned around and saw their friends running towards them. "I thought you weren't interested in going, Balder. You should have told us you all wanted to come, too." Loki pointed out.

"I don't really want to but, leaving Yui-san with you wouldn't be right." Balder said innocently.

"Hey!" Loki, Apollon and Takeru exclaimed, feeling insulted.

" _Gather around people!_ " They heard a man call and turned to see what he wanted. A small crowd of people had gathered in front of him, interested in hearing what he had to say. " _As you can see, behind me we've built a new attraction right next to the Haunted House. The attraction behind me is also a haunted house but it's much bigger and it has cameras so the people outside can see what is happening on the inside. Only two people can enter at a time and once you're inside, your mission is to get out while trying to survive all the scary and nasty things which lurk in there."_

"Sounds interesting." Takeru said.

They made their way over to the man and stood among the other people. "This is the first time we're going to try it and we want the first two people to enter this special haunted house to be two women. Are there any ladies out there who would dare to enter?" The man asked.

"You should go, Kitten!" Loki grinned.

"What? No way!"

"How about you, young lady?" The man asked a girl around Yui's age.

"I-I don't know…" The girl stuttered.

"This one here wants to go, too!" Takeru suddenly called and pointed at Yui.

"T-Takeru-san! No!" Yui cried out.

"Excellent!" The man smiled widely. "What do you say, ladies, ready to try something new?"

Yui and the other girl looked at each other but before they could answer, Yui was being pushed forward by Loki and the other girl was being pushed by her boyfriend.

"Ah, Loki, I don't think-" Balder called after them.

"Oh dear…" Dionysus said.

Yui and the girl were now standing right in front of a big wooden door. "What are you names, young ladies?" The man asked.

"I-I'm Hiromi."

Yui knew there was no point in trying to escape, Loki would just catch her and force her inside, so she decided to go along with it. "And I'm Yui." She answered the man before she turned her head and threw Loki a look that said, 'I'm gonna kill you… if I survive this.'

"Good luck, Yui and Hiromi! And remember, we will watch your every step on these two big screens and we will be able to hear you loud and clear as well." The man informed and pointed at the two screens, one on either side of the big door.

The door suddenly opened by itself, which made the two girls jump in surprise.

"Don't die!" The man teased.

Yui and Hiromi didn't say anything but entered the huge house anyway, shaking as they walked. Then the door closed and the man turned on the screens. "Enjoy the show people!"

Balder, Hades, Apollon, Dionysus, Tsukito and Thor all looked very pale.

"She's going to die in there…" Dionysus said, eyes wide and mouth open.

"What have we done?" Balder whispered, a small dark aura was hanging over him.

"Poor, Kusanagi…" Hades said, sounding very concerned.

Loki and Takeru on the other hand were laughing at their friends horrified expressions.

…

Inside the Haunted House, Hiromi was holding on to Yui's arm as the walked slowly through a long corridor. The wooden floor was old and the walls were cracked and there was dust everywhere.

"I don't like this." Hiromi said shakily and tightened her hold on Yui's arm.

"Neither do I." Yui agreed.

 _ **Crack**_

The two girls stopped. "What was that! ?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Yui turned pale.

" _ **Well, well, well... What do we have here?**_ " A scary woman with black hair, pale skin and with the body of a snake hissed.

"OH MY GOD!" Hiromi cried out in horror.

" _ **Human flesh! COME TO ME!**_ _"_ The snake-lady screamed and started coming at them at top speed.

"WHAAAAAAA! ! !" Yui and Hiromi screamed and started running in the direction they came from.

…

Outside, the people were looking at the screens in both shock and amusement.

"Kusanagi Yui is going to get eaten." Tsukito said.

"Don't say that, brother!" Takeru shouted in panic as sweat was running down his forehead, now realising what he had done.

"I don't dare to look!" Balder cried out.

"Don't worry everyone, they're fine. That's a robot so it's not real but it's constructed to scare the shit out of people." The man explained.

…

"Run, Hiromi-san! Run!" Yui screamed.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Hiromi cried out.

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened beneath Yui's feet and in a second, she had disappeared through the floor, leaving Hiromi alone with the crazy snake-lady.

"Yui-san!" Hiromi screamed as she stopped running to see where she had disappeared to.

It was quiet for some reason. The snake-lady was gone. "What do I do now?" Hiromi asked herself, legs shaking like crazy. "And where is Yui-san?"

…

"Since they have separated, one screen will show Yui's movements and the other will show Hiromi's. It's getting very interesting people!" The man said in amusement and turned on the screen that was supposed to follow Yui. It had turned black once she fell down the trapdoor.

The first thing they saw was Yui who just had landed on a mattress.

…

Yui pushed herself off the dusty mattress she just had landed on. "Hiromi-san!" She called but no one answered.

She looked around the room she had landed in. The white walls didn't have cracks in them but the floor looked as old as the one upstairs. On the left side of the room was an open door that lead to a corridor and on the right side was another door, but this one was closed. Her eyes then traveled to a big bed with white covers in the middle of the room. "Did I fall down into a bedroom?" She asked herself.

The closed door suddenly opened and Yui jumped in surprise. There was no one there. "He-Hello?" She called in a small voice.

Then, a tall man with red skin, horns on his head and a tail entered the room. He was dressed as a butler and was holding a silver plate in his hands. He didn't say anything but walked straight to the bed and put down the plate on it, Yui could now see that there was a big knife lying on the plate.

"Hello, my dear." The man that looked like a devil greeted in a deep voice. He still wasn't looking at her.

Yui's eyes were wide and she didn't dare to say anything.

"I see you've come to join me." The devil said, he was now looking her straight in the eye and his yellow eyes burned holes in her body.

Yui was still too scared to say anything.

"Did the snake-lady bite off your tongue?"

Yui managed to shake her head a little.

"You are a pretty one." The devil smirked, now focusing on the bed again. He removed the covers from it and said, "Come. Join me. Just thinking about you lying here on this bed, screaming as I cut you with this knife makes me-"

The devil hadn't finished the sentence before Yui was was running out the open door and down the corridor, screaming.

…

Outside, the gods' jaws were touching the ground.

Loki didn't look so happy anymore either. "Why that little-!" He shouted.

"W-What a dirty devil!" Dionysus exclaimed in disgust, holding a hand over his heart.

"Why did we let her go in there! ?" Apollon cried out.

"Kusanagi Yui is going to be scarred for life." Tsukito pointed out.

…

Meanwhile, Hiromi had been walking through the corridor for a while now and nothing had happened yet. The snake-woman didn't seem like she would appear again either. "Why, why, why did I come here?" She whispered to herself. "I don't want to be alone… YUI-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU! ?" Her screams echoed through the house but no one answered her calls. "My boyfriend is **so** dead once I'm out of here!" She hissed.

She walked for another minute but there was still no signs of life.

Until…

"Huh?"

It sounded like something small, yet big, was coming towards her from behind. She turned around slowly and saw the biggest spiders she had ever seen, running towards her.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" She screamed and started running.

…

Yui was running too. Even if the devil didn't follow her she couldn't bring herself to stop now. "Nasty! Nasty! Nasty! Nasty! Nasty!" She cried out as she ran.

She soon found herself in a room that looked like a dining hall and stopped running. She took a quick look behind her before she felt safe enough to try and slow down her breathing and racing heart. "What-What in the world was that?" She panted.

Suddenly, a door opened, making Yui jump again.

And in walked… a skeleton? And it was carrying a wine bottle on a silver plate.

"Oh you've got to be _**kidding**_ me!" She exclaimed.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I will give you the next chapter in about 4 days!**


	20. Run!

**Previously:**

She soon found herself in a room that looked like a dining hall and stopped running. She took a quick look behind her before she felt safe enough to try and slow down her breathing and racing heart. "What-What in the world was that?" She panted.

Suddenly, a door opened, making Yui jump again.

And in walked… a skeleton? And it was carrying a wine bottle on a silver plate.

"Oh you've got to be _**kidding**_ me!" She exclaimed.

 **Now:**

"I see we have a guest." The skeleton said and put the plate down on the table.

"It talks…" Yui said to herself in disbelief.

"Do you want a glass of wine perhaps? It is really- _**crack**_ -good."

' _What's happening?_ ' She thought.

The skeleton's bones began to crack and it's two holes for eyes started to glow red and Yui froze at the sight.

" _ **Come to me.**_ " The skeleton ordered and took a step towards her.

"N-N-NO! Yui screamed and started running. The room contained a table, a piano, a couch, a bookshelf and at the far end of the room she spotted a staircase. ' _I don't know how far down I fell but maybe that staircase will take me to the floor where I got separated from Hiromi-san._ ' She thought as she ran towards her escape route.

"There's no point in running, girl." The skeleton hissed and grabbed the wine bottle before smashing it against the table. "You will never leave this house... alive."

Then it laughed.

Yui ran up the stairs, trying to ignore the scary laughs coming from the skeleton below. "I knew this was a bad idea!" She shouted to herself.

Once she was at the top of the stairs she threw one last look at the laughing skeleton before she ran through an open door.

…

Meanwhile, Hiromi was trying to avoid the many spider that were chasing her. "Leave me alone!" She cried out.

She then made a rapid turn through an open door but the the spiders didn't follow her, instead they continued straight forward. "Safe…" She panted.

Once she had calmed herself she noticed the wide staircase in front of her. ' _It's either going back or walk up these stairs._ ' She thought. And just as she was about to take a step, a voice stopped her. "Hello, friend."

Hiromi turned around quickly. There stood a beautiful woman with long brown hair and she was dressed in a white wedding dress.

"He-Hello…" Hiromi whispered.

The woman's once beautiful brown eyes suddenly started to rot away, her hair turned grey and the wedding dress she was wearing looked old and torn.

Hiromi's eyes widened at the sight.

" _ **Come with meeeeeeee…!**_ " The woman howled and reached out a hand towards her.

Hiromi stared at her for a second before she took off as quickly as she could. "NO THANK YOU!" She shouted.

But the woman started to run up the stairs as well, chasing after her.

…

Yui had stopped running and was now walking through yet another corridor. The few lamps which were hanging from the ceiling were blinking and it seemed like they would break any moment now.

" _ **Yui…**_ " A voice said from somewhere behind her.

Yui froze, not daring to turn around.

" _ **Yuuuiii…**_ " The voice said louder.

She gulped and slowly turned her head to the side, not sure if she really wanted to know what was after her _**this**_ time.

" _ **YUI!**_ " The voice shouted.

"AAHHHHH!" Yui screamed in terror and began to run again before she had a chance to take a look at whoever it was the voice belonged to.

As she got closer to the end of the corridor she noticed that the only way she could take was another staircase. This was a long one which would at least take her two floors up but she couldn't care less right now because she could hear loud and clear that someone or _**something**_ was running after her… and was getting closer!

…

That was the last thing the gods and the humans got to see before the screens turned black. "Hey! What happened! ?" Takeru shouted at the man in change of the attraction.

"Don't worry, don't worry. This is only part of the show. Now, look up there." The man said.

Everyone looked up. There were two wide balconies right beside each other. Each balcony had two doors, one was closed and the other was open.

"So?" Takeru asked, not understanding why they had to keep their eyes up there. The balconies were pretty high up, too. " _AAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !_ " They could hear Hiromi scream right before she ran out the open door and hurried to close it.

"Hiromi!" Her boyfriend called from down below.

"Huh?" She turned around and looked down from the balcony. "You!" She shouted and pointed a finger at him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Right after that, another scream was heard and Yui burst out through the door on the other balcony, she too shut the door close as quickly as she could.

"Kitten!" "Yui-san!" "Weed!" "Kusanagi!" "Fairy!" Loki, Balder, Takeru, Hades and Apollon exclaimed all at once.

"H-He-Hello everyone…" Yui stuttered, her face looked very pale and her back was pressed against the door so whatever it was that was chasing her couldn't reach her.

"Are you alright? !" Apollon called.

"I'm fine… for now." She answered. She turned her head to look at Hiromi who was standing on the balcony beside hers. "Oh, hello Hiromi-san." She said, voice shaking a little.

"The-There you are, Yui-san. You j-just disappeared through the f-floor earlier, where did you go?"

"You don't want to know…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door Yui was leaning on and her eyes widened in horror. "... I don't want to be here anymore…" She whispered loudly.

Someone started knocking on Hiromi's door as well. "Shit!" She shouted.

"Alright girls, the only way for you to go now is through the other doors beside you!" The man called up to them.

The woman in the wedding dress had started to push her way through the door to Hiromi and she had a hard time holding her back. "Screw that!" Hiromi exclaimed and let go of the door. She ran to the side but instead of opening the other door, she took a leap over the edge and jumped towards the balcony Yui was standing on.

"WHA-!" Yui and the people on the ground exclaimed.

Yui quickly let go of the door and leaped to the side to catch Hiromi. She managed to catch her and had to use all the strength she had to pull her over the edge.

"Hiromi! What on earth are you doing? !" Her boyfriend shouted.

"That's dangerous!" The man called out as well.

"I don't want to be alone in there!" Hiromi cried out, still holding on to Yui for dear life.

"Alright, alright, girls!" The man called. "Just walk in through the other door, then take the first door to the left, walk down the stairs, continue through the corridor and turn right, walk down the stairs and walk straight forward. There you will find the entrance you first came through." He explained. He knew it wasn't good for the business if the guests inside were so scared they were willing to risk their lives to get out.

"... There's no way we'll remember all that!" Hiromi shouted, still not letting go of Yui.

 _ **BAM!**_

The door Yui had to let go of just flew open, revealing a zombie-looking man with rotten skin. " _ **Yuuuiiiii…**_ " It growled.

 **~ Silence ~**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" Yui and Hiromi screamed and disappeared through the other door before anyone could blink.

And the two screens were turned back on again.

…

"This way!" Yui shouted once she noticed the door they were suppose to enter.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Hiromi cried.

But when Yui opened it, the skeleton she had met earlier was waiting for them on the other side of the door. " _ **Hello-**_ "

"WHAAA! ! !" Yui screamed, raised her hand and punched it in the face, making it's head fall off and it's body fall to the floor.

Hiromi stared at her in surprise as the skeleton's head bounced down the stairs. "H-How-Why-You-How?" She stuttered.

"It surprised me!" Yui cried out as she rubbed her now aching hand. "It was a reflex!"

Hiromi grabbed a hold of her arm and Yui looked at her in confusion. "I'm staying **very** close to you until we get out of here."

" _ **Yuuuii…**_ " They heard the zombie growl.

"Run, run, run!" Yui shouted and began to run down the stairs with Hiromi stuck to her arm.

The stairs lead down to the corridor the man outside had told them to walk straight through before they would turn right. "Is it still after us?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know, I can't hear it." Yui answered. "Let's go."

As they walked through the corridor they noticed the many paintings hanging on the walls, the motives on the paintings looked pretty normal and Hiromi was beginning to feel more calm. But then she saw a painting that looked out of place and she let go of Yui's arm without realising it. She walked closer to the painting to inspect it. "Hey, this painting looks like that crazy snake-lady we sa-!"

The frame suddenly dropped to the floor but the motive was still on the wall for some reason and the snake-lady, that obviously **wasn't** a painting, grinned at Hiromi.

"Oh no..." Hiromi whispered in fear.

The snake-lady began to wiggle out from the hole in the wall.

"Y-Y-Y-YUI-SAAAAAANNNN! ! !" Hiromi screamed and rushed through the corridor towards Yui.

Yui was just about to turn around to see what was going on when Hiromi suddenly leaped from the floor and landed on Yui's back, her arms around her throat and legs around her waist. The sudden weight made Yui stumble forward but she managed to stop herself from falling. "Hiromi-san! ?" Yui exclaimed in both surprise and confusion.

"RUUUUNNN!" Hiromi screamed.

"How am I supposed to run with you on my back? !" Yui cried out but froze when she noticed what had scared Hiromi.

" _ **We meet again.**_ " The snake-lady hissed.

 **~ Silence ~**

Yui let out a scream and started running, totally forgetting the extra weight on her back.

At the end of the corridor Yui made a rapid turn to the right, which almost made Hiromi lose her grip but she managed to hold on, even when Yui began to run down the stairs. It was as if she'd forgotten that Hiromi was even there. Yui continued straight forward, just like the man had told them, and when she saw the big door further away she was beginning to feel hopeful.

" _ **I'm coming for you, humans!**_ " The crazy snake-lady hissed as she was getting closer to them.

And there she lost hope again…

"Oh no!" Hiromi cried out.

"Look!" Yui shouted.

The door they, or Yui, was running towards was beginning to open and as they got closer, Yui noticed her friends and other humans were peeking in through the now open door.

"Out of the waaaaaayyyy!" Yui cried out. The snake-lady was right behind them, laughing evilly.

The crowd outside quickly dispersed as Yui ran through the door with Hiromi on her back.

"It's alright now, you can stop!" The man in charge called after them.

But the extra weight made it hard for Yui to stop right away and when she tried to slow down she lost her balance and fell to the ground. And Hiromi, who had fallen down to the ground along with her, was now sitting on top of Yui's back. "Yui-san, are you alright! ?" She cried out and moved away to free Yui from her weight.

"Kitten!" "Yui-san!" Loki and Balder called as they and the others ran towards the two girls on the ground.

Loki dropped to the ground beside her. "Hey, Kitten! You alright?"

Yui lifted her head from the ground. "Can we go to a nice and quiet place now, please?"

…

"That was awesome, Weed!" Takeru laughed. "You punched that skeleton's head off like it was nothing!"

"And then you ran with that girl on your back all the way out." Dionysus added.

"I'm glad I could entertain you… again." Yui sighed. Her legs were still shaking so Loki and Balder had to help her walk steadily. "I wish my body could calm down, though…"

"Don't worry, Yui-san. We'll take you somewhere you can relax and calm your nerves." Balder said.

"Hello everyone!" A woman greeted.

The gang turned to look at her. The woman was standing outside a nice looking building beside a sign that said, "Hana's Massage Services".

"You seem tense, young lady. Can I offer you our massage services?" The woman asked. "Your friends can come too if they want."

"That actually sounds wonderful." Yui sighed out of happiness and relief.

"Perfect! Right this way." The woman smiled.

Yui turned to her friends. "If you guys don't want to come you can go check out the attractions."

"Alright, if it's okay with you." Takeru said.

"I'll look after Kitten while you guys have fun." Loki said and quickly pushed Yui towards the massage house. "See you later!" He called over his shoulder before he and Yui disappeared with the woman through the door.

"Aaaaaand… there he disappeared with Kusanagi-san again." Dionysus said with a smirk.

…

"You sure you don't want to go with the others, Loki-san?" Yui asked.

"The rides can wait." Loki grinned.

The woman they met outside came into view and she had 5 half naked men with her. They were all good looking and were only in their "uniforms.", dark blue swimming trunks to be exactly. She stopped in front of Yui and Loki and said, "These are my available coworkers. I will chose one to take care of you, is that alright?"

Yui's mouth dropped and Loki eyes narrowed at the men. "I-umm…" Yui stuttered.

"Your friend can wait for you over there." The woman said and pointed at the soft-looking couch by the window. "Come on now, my dear. Once we're done with you you're going to feel very relaxed." She said and began to push Yui towards the massage rooms.

"I highly doubt that…" Yui whispered awkwardly to herself.

Loki watched as Yui disappeared through the door with the woman and all the men. "Well, this won't do." He told himself and looked around the room. Then he spotted a door with a sign that said, "Staff Only", and smirked.

…

Yui was alone with the woman in a cute little room with a relaxing light. "Take off your clothes except your underwear and lie down on the massage table, please." The woman informed.

"I-umm, alright?" Yui said, unsure of how she felt about this.

"Don't worry, we are professionals." The woman smiled sweetly at her.

Once Yui was lying on her stomach on the massage table the woman took a towel from it's hook and placed it over Yui's butt, then she unbuttoned her bra. "Now, you're ready." She said before she walked up to the door. "He will be right with you, just relax for now." Then she disappeared through the door and closed it behind her.

"Relax?" Yui said to herself. "How?"

A few minutes passed and still no sign of any of the men. But then the door opened and Yui turned her head to the side to see who it was. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Loki-san? !" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Kitten!" Loki greeted with a huge grin on his face.

 **A/N: Oh my god, Loki… xD Next chapter will be up in 1-2 days! Oh, and by the way, there are only 4 more chapters left before the story is finished, everyone! ... Please don't kill me… And please review... ^^**


	21. I love you

**Previously:**

"I-umm, alright?" Yui said, unsure of how she felt about this.

"Don't worry, we are professionals." The woman smiled sweetly at her.

Once Yui was lying on her stomach on the massage table the woman took a towel from it's hook and placed it over Yui's butt, then she unbuttoned her bra. "Now, you're ready." She said before she walked up to the door. "He will be right with you, just relax for now." Then she disappeared through the door and closed it behind her.

"Relax?" Yui said to herself. "How?"

A few minutes passed and still no sign of any of the men. But then the door opened and Yui turned her head to the side to see who it was. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Loki-san? !" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Kitten!" Loki greeted with a huge grin on his face.

 **Now:**

"Loki-san, what are you doing here?" Yui asked in surprise.

"I just borrowed one of their swimming trunks to fit in, then I told that stupid man that I was going to take care of you instead of him before he could even _**prepare**_ himself to come here."

"Loki-san…" Yui sighed.

"Or do you prefer humans, Kitten?" Loki asked teasingly.

"Wha-? Loki-san!"

"Kidding, kidding!" He laughed and moved closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you a massage." He answered simply and grabbed a bottle of oil from the table as he passed it.

"Wha-? Wait! You don't hav-"

"Just relax, Kitten." Loki smirked before he leaned down. "I'm going to make you feel good." He whispered in her ear, making her cheeks turn red and she had to bury her face in the massage table to hide it.

"Ju-Just be gentle, alright?" She stuttered.

"Of course, my lady." Loki teased and began to move his hands up and down her back in gentle movements.

' _Oh my god… Loki-san's only wearing swimming trunks and I'm only in my underwear!_ ' She thought, happy that Loki couldn't see her face. ' _But… I'm feeling very relaxed for some reason. He's actually pretty good at this._ '

"Does that feel good, Kitten?"

"... Y-Yeah…"

…

40 minutes passed and Loki was still working his magic on Yui's _**once**_ tensed body. "Thanks, Loki-san. I feel much better now, thanks to you." Yui said with a smile, eyes still closed.

"Glad to be of service, my kitten." Loki grinned. He sounded very happy.

Yui opened her eyes. "Maybe we should get out of here before they find out you don't actually work here."

"You're probably right but it was fun while it lasted. Next time, you will have to give **me** a massage.

Yui let out a small laugh. "I guess I can do that."

"Really?" Loki asked in surprise, he hadn't expected her to agree so easily.

"Why not?" Yui answered calmly. "Could you botton my bra so I can sit up?"

"Uh, sure." Loki said and did what he was told… for once. Before Yui could sit up he handed her a towel to cover herself with. "I'll wait for you outside then." He said with a pleased look on his face before he turned around to leave.

But a hand on his arm stopped him and he turned around to see what she wanted. "Kitten?"

Yui was looking down at the floor. "Loki-san… I… You are… I mean…"

"What are you trying to say, Kitten?"

' _I have to tell him…_ ' She thought. "You are... more than I prankster and a liar to me, Loki-san…"

Loki's eyes widened, surprised at her words.

"You can be mean and selfish but you're also kind and caring." She continued. "You are... a _**very**_ confusing god, Loki-san. But… I can't deny my feelings anymore. I admit I've always felt a pull towards you and I've had certain _**feelings**_ for you... I just didn't know what those feelings meant. But now I know." She said and lifted her eyes from the floor and looked Loki straight in the eye. "I'm in love with you as well…" She confessed and smiled lovingly at him, eyes shining brightly.

Loki just looked at her in shock.

"And, there's one more thing I nee-!" Yui didn't get to finish the sentence before something warm covered her lips.

Loki was kissing her.

She blinked in surprise a few times but she soon relaxed and closed her eyes. Without realising it, her hands moved and placed themselves on Loki's shoulders. And in return, Loki moved his arms around her back and held her closer to him.

When they finally broke apart, Yui's face was red as a tomato and Loki was actually looking a bit red as well.

…

Meanwhile, Dionysus, Hades and Thor were lost inside the attraction called "Ninja Trick Maze".

"Damn, this labyrinth is much harder to escape from than I thought it would be." Dionysus admitted and scratched his head.

Hades and Thor were standing a little further away from him, watching as he tried to figure out which way they should take this time. "It seemed like a good idea at first. But now…" Hades said.

"I know what you mean." Thor agreed.

…

Apollon had managed to convince Tsukito to try out the "Blue Fall" with him. Blue Fall was an attraction which dropped you from a height 107 meters, a-so-called free-fall. Tsukito had seemed doubtful at the beginning but Apollon's constant begging had managed to change his mind.

"This is so exciting! Isn't it exciting, Tsuki-Tsuki?" Apollon laughed as they were taken higher and higher up.

"I still have my doubts…" Tsukito said, looking kind of pale.

When they stopped at the top, Tsukito said a final prayer before they plunged towards the ground in a free fall. Apollon was laughing the whole time, Tsukito on the other hand looked like he was about to vomit any moment now.

…

Takeru and Balder had just excited the "Log Flume" and were trying to dry themselves off the best they could. "I never thought we would get _**this**_ wet from riding those logs." Takeru pointed out.

"Neither did I but it sure was fun!" Balder laughed as he tried to squeeze the water out of his long hair.

"Yeah!" Takeru agreed. "What should we try next?"

"How about that one?" Balder suggested and pointed at the roller coaster called "Dodonpa". "I heard someone say that it's one of the fastest and scariest roller coasters in the world."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Takeru shouted in excitement.

But they didn't get very far though, because Balder lost his balance again and face-planted with the ground.

"H-Hey! Are you alright?" Takeru asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." Balder answered and pulled himself up from the ground and brushed away the dust from his clothes. "Let's go!"

…

"We finally made it!" Dionysus cried out in happiness.

"Good work, Dionysus." Hades congratulated.

"Yeah." Thor said.

After being lost inside a labyrinth for what felt like hours, it was nice to finally be out.

"What should we do now?" Dionysus asked.

"After that experience I'd like to try something more relaxing." Hades said.

Dionysus thought for a moment before he looked up and saw something that looked like a giant wheel. "That one seems peaceful enough." He said and pointed at the "Ferris Wheel".

…

Yui and Loki had managed to slip out of the room and the building without being seen and were now walking around the amusement park to see if they could find the others. Yui was still blushing and Loki had a very satisfying look on his face.

"Loki-san."

"Yeah?"

"About us…"

Loki stopped walking. "What about us?" He asked in a serious voice.

"Wha-What are we?" Yui asked and looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean, "What are we?", Yui?" Loki asked. "You're my precious little Kitten and I'm not ever letting you go."

Yui's eyes widened and she looked up from the ground. Her eyes met his and there was no trace of lies in them. "About that…" She said. "About the future… You know I won't be around forever, so you will eventually have to let me go."

"What are you talking about? I won't ever let you go!"

"But you have to, Loki-san!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. "There's no changing the fact that I am human…"

Loki looked at her in surprise, now realising what she was so afraid of.

"I will grow older and you will remain the same. And then I will die…"

"Yui…"

"I wasn't planning on telling you how I felt, I thought it was for the best since we can never _**truly**_ be together. Besides, we live in two different worlds and even if you do come and visit-"

"-Come live with me." He cut her off.

"... What?" She asked in surprise.

"Come live with me in Asgard." He repeated, looking dead serious.

"Loki-san… Didn't you hear what I said? I will eventually die and leave you alone!"

"There is a way for you to stay by my side forever, so don't worry about that! Now, what is your answer?"

Yui looked shocked but she didn't say anything.

"I want you to live with me…"

"Loki-san.. I.. I can't leave my family. And I still have to finish school."

"You won't have to leave them, you can still visit them. But I won't force you to come live with me, I want you to, though." He said and grinned at her for the first time since this conversation started.

Yui was quiet for a moment. "Let me think about it."

"That's good enough for me. Come on, let's pull a prank on that man over there!" Loki grinned and took her hand in his before heading towards the man he referred to.

"Loki-san! I told you you can't pull pranks here!"

…

"Tsuki-Tsuki, what should we try next? What's next?" Apollon asked in excitement.

Tsukito was leaning against a wall, trying to keep his body standing. "I want to sit down."

"You can sit later, Tsuki-Tsuki!" Apollon laughed when screams suddenly caught his attention and he turned around to see where they came from. "Oooh! Let's try that one!" He exclaimed and grabbed Tsukito's hand and pulled him towards a roller coaster. "Look at this! The sign says that "Takabisha" is the steepest roller coaster in the world and that the drop is absolutely horrifying!"

Tsukito face turned white.

"Let's go, Tsuki-Tsuki!"

Tsukito dropped to the ground.

"Aww come on, Tsuki-Tsuki! It will be fun!" Apollon said cheerfully and bent down to grab one of Tsukito's arms, then he began to drag him towards the horrifying roller coaster.

…

"Let's ride it again!" Takeru shouted as they ran. The roller coaster, "Dodonpa", was so fun they wanted to ride it for a third time.

"I'm right behind you, Takeru-san!" Balder called after him.

…

"Wow! So high!" Dionysus exclaimed. They had just boarded the "Ferris Wheel" and as the seconds passed they were only getting higher.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Dionysus." Hades said

"And you're not, Hades-san?"

"Of course I am, this is very relaxing."

Thor didn't say anything but it looked like he was enjoying himself as well.

…

Tsukito didn't feel so good. Apollon had dragged over to the steepest roller coaster in the world and after one thrilling ride he finally thought the horror was over, since the wagon they were sitting in was slowing down. But as they rounded a corner, Tsukito noticed the ride was far from over. Just a little further ahead the roller coaster went straight up, not tilting, it was literally going straight up.

"Isn't this exciting? It's exciting isn't it?" Apollon laughed as the wagon headed straight for the top.

"I'm going to die here…" Was Tsukito's only reply before the wagon took them over the edge, the very _**steep**_ edge.

…

"Loki-san, I told you! No. More. Pranks!" Yui shouted as she dragged him by his long braid away from the man who was blissfully unaware of what Loki was about to do.

"Aww, come on, Kitten! Just one tiny little prank?" Loki begged.

"No!"

Loki sighed in defeat. "Oh well…" He said and took out a small piece of candy from his pocket and threw it towards his victim.

When the candy hit the man it exploded and pink spoke emerged from it.

"Loki-san!"

Loki only laughed and let himself be dragged away from the scene. Sure, he didn't get to play a _**proper**_ prank on the poor man but the thing with 'exploding candy' never got old.

Yui took him a little further away before stopping beside a candy shop. "Lookii-saaann…" She said with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"You angry, Kitten?" Loki asked, smiling innocently.

"A _**little**_!"

Loki spotted the shop behind Yui. "I know how to cheer you up, wait here!" He exclaimed before he ran passed her and disappeared inside the candy shop.

"Loki-san? !" Yui called after him.

A minute later he came back with a red package of chocolate covered biscuit sticks called "Pocky". "How are you going to cheer me up with with those?" Yui asked while looking at the red package in his hand.

"Easy." Loki answered and took out a stick and held it in front of her face. "Eat."

"Wha-?"

"Just open your mouth."

Yui blushed but opened her mouth anyway and let Loki place the end of the stick in her mouth. But just as she was about to start chewing, Loki's mouth covered the other end of the chocolate stick.

"Mmph-?" Was the only sound Yui managed to make.

Loki's teeth showed as he grinned, then he began to chew his way towards her.

Yui's eyes widened in surprise as his face got closer to hers. ' _Alright, I can play this game!_ ' She thought with confidence and began to chew on the stick as well.

 **A/N: There you go! Next chapter in about 4 days!**


	22. Too many reflections

**Previously:**

"Easy." Loki answered and took out a stick and held it in front of her face. "Eat."

"Wha-?"

"Just open your mouth."

Yui blushed but opened her mouth anyway and let Loki place the end of the stick in her mouth. But just as she was about to start chewing, Loki's mouth covered the other end of the chocolate stick.

"Mmph-?" Was the only sound Yui managed to make.

Loki's teeth showed as he grinned, then he began to chew his way towards her.

Yui's eyes widened in surprise as his face got closer to hers. ' _Alright, I can play this game!_ ' She thought with confidence and began to chew on the stick as well.

 **Now:**

Their lips were getting closer and closer to each other but just as they were about to touch… " _Well, well.._ _Isn't that cute!_ " A voice called from somewhere above.

Loki and Yui quickly pulled away, breaking the stick in the middle, and looked around in confusion.

" _Up here!_ " The voice called.

They looked up and saw Dionysus, Hades and Thor watching them from the Ferris Wheel. " _I see you two finally hit it off._ " Dionysus said with grin.

"I- umm- we-!" Yui stuttered.

" _Young love."_ Hades added, smiling at the two on the ground.

Thor didn't say anything but he was looking at Loki with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"What are you smiling at? !" Loki shouted at Thor, a little irritated about having been interrupted.

" _Nothing._ " Thor answered simply.

" _I would come down there and congratulate you but I've no idea how to stop stop this thing!_ " Dionysus called down at them.

"Just blow the thing up- Mmph!" Loki called back before Yui covered his mouth with her hand. "You'll reach the ground soon, you can get off then!"

" _I see, meet us at the end alright!_ "

" _I don't think this thing has an end._ _It's round._ "Hades pointed out.

…

"We made it!" Dionysus exclaimed as they stepped off the Ferris Wheel. "We managed to get off!"

"We got _**on**_ it, didn't we?" Hades said.

"But getting _**off**_ was harder. Now, where are those two lovebirds?" Dionysus asked as he looked around.

"Over there." Thor said.

"I'm glad you didn't have to destroy the Ferris Wheel to get off." Yui smiled as she walked up to them with Loki close behind.

"I'm not." Loki muttered.

"So, you and Kusanagi-san, huh?" Dionysus asked.

"That's right, so back off." Loki answered and wrapped his arm around Yui's waist. "You should have heard her though, she really softened up after I gave her a massage."

"You?" Hades asked in confusion.

"Why did you give her a massage and not someone who works there?" Dionysus added.

"Loki." Thor said.

" _Hello everyone!_ " They heard Balder call. He was running towards them with Takeru, Apollon and Tsukito right behind him.

"Did you hear? Loki was the one who gave Kusanagi-san a massage!" Dionysus called.

Balder, Takeru and Apollon stopped in their tracks, Tsukito just continued walking as if he hadn't heard him. "Loki-Loki did?" Apollon asked.

"Why?" Balder asked.

"Didn't we leave her so someone _**professional**_ could take care of her?" Takeru pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I wasn't about to let Kitten be touched by some half naked human man." Loki said in defense.

"Half naked? !" Takeru, Balder, Hades and Apollon exclaimed.

"They were only wearing swimming trunks…" Yui sighed.

"But don't worry, I sneaked in and borrowed a pair and gave Kitten a massage myself." Loki pointed out in satisfaction.

"I.. I see…" Balder said and sweat dropped.

"She was only in her underwear, too." Loki added with an innocent grin.

"What! ?" Apollon and Takeru exclaimed. The others looked like they didn't know what to say or what to do.

"L-Loki-san, you don't have to tell them that." Yui said awkwardly and tried to move away from him but Loki just held her tighter.

"Oh, and one more thing." Loki said before he gave Yui a quick kiss on the mouth before he turned to face the others again. "Kitten is mine."

Takeru, Apollon and Balder looked shocked for a few seconds before they fell to the ground. Takeru and Apollon because they fainted, Balder was just being clumsy.

"They took it well." Hades sighed with a smile and looked down at the three younger gods on the ground.

"Totsuka Takeru, you are going to catch a cold if you lie on the ground like that." Tsukito said.

"We got them good, huh, Kitten?" Loki laughed. There was no answer. "Kitten?"

Yui fell to the ground as well, face red and heart racing.

…

"Let's go on that one!" Loki, Balder and Takeru exclaimed and pointed towards the "Eejanaika".

"Oh no…" Yui said to herself. Her brother had told her about that roller coaster.

"You wanna kill us?" Dionysus asked, he too didn't seem very amused by the idea.

"Come on Dee-Dee, it looks so exciting!" Apollon laughed. "You, too, Tsuki-Tsuki!" He added and grabbed Tsukito's arm, ruining his attempt to escape. "You are going, too, right? Right?"

"I would prefer not to go." Tsukito answered. He still hadn't gotten over the "Takabisha" Apollon had forced him to ride just a little earlier.

"Of course you are coming, brother! Everyone is!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Hey, don't speak for me!" Dionysus shouted.

"I think I'll pass…" Hades said.

"M-Me too…" Yui stuttered.

…

"Wohoo! This is going to be awesome!" Takeru laughed.

Tsukito, Hades, Yui and Dionysus looked like they were feeling sick, and the ride hadn't even started yet.

"Why did I let myself be convinced?" Dionysus cried out. Hades, who was in the seat beside him, said, "We had no choice to begin with…"

The roller coaster began to move.

"It's starting, it's starting!" Apollon laughed and threw his arms in the air.

Yui gulped. Maybe the ride itself wasn't so terrifying, it was the fact that each seat could rotate 360 degrees while the ride was in motion that scared her.

As the roller coaster took them higher and higher up, _**backwards**_ , Yui was really regretting the decision to ride it. Or more like, she regretted not having fought harder against Loki's force.

"Aren't you having fun, Kitten?" Loki laughed when they made it to the top.

"I'm gonna die!" Yui cried out.

The ride picked up speed and their seats flipped them over just as they went down the huge steep. Yui barely had time to breath out once her seat stopped spinning before the were going for the first loop, which of course caused her seat to flip her over a few more times. She could hear Loki, Balder, Apollon and Takeru as they laughed through the whole ride while Dionysus and Hades were trying to hold in their screams and Tsukito and Thor just looked like they didn't care.

…

Yui's hair was a mess, and so were the others'. She was sitting on a bench with Tsukito and Hades while Dionysus and Thor were leaning against it from the sides. They all looked pretty beaten.

"Can we ride it again?" Apollon asked.

"No!" Yui, Hades, Tsukito, Dionysus and Thor shouted.

Yui leaned back against the bench and sighed. "My hair's a complete mess."

"I'll fix that for you!" Loki grinned as he appeared out of nowhere behind the bench and started braiding her hair.

Yui felt too tired to care and besides, it actually felt pretty nice having Loki taking care of her messy hair for her. "Thanks, Loki-san."

"Alright, no more scary rides. How about we try the "Mirror Maze"?" Balder suggested.

"The Mirror Maze?" Takeru asked.

"It's like a labyrinth, you have to find your way out while being surrounded by mirrors." Yui explained.

"Another labyrinth?" Dionysus sighed. "We barely got out from the first one."

"As long as it isn't scary." Hades shivered.

"And doesn't throw you from edges." Tsukito added.

"The Mirror Maze sounds pretty good to me." Yui said, feeling relieved about not having to go on more scary rides.

"If Kitten's going, I'm going." Loki grinned as he just finished braiding her hair.

…

"Alright, let's go inside." Yui said and took the first steps inside the Mirror Maze with Loki and the others close behind.

"This looks innocent enough." Takeru pointed out. Until he looked to the side and saw at least 10 reflections of himself, all in different angles. "Woah!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"So, so many reflections!" Balder said, unsure where to step without walking into one of the mirrors.

"Man, this is confusing…" Loki said with a sigh.

"I don't know where to step!" Apollon cried out.

Hades turned calmly towards his nephew. "Calm down, Apollon."

"Umm, uncle, I'm over here." Apollon said from behind him.

Hades turned around in surprise, had he spoken with the reflection of Apollon?

They walked a little further but it didn't take long before they got separated without realising it.

"Where are you, brother?" Takeru called.

"I'm right behind you, Totsuka Takeru." Tsukito said.

Takeru turned around but only saw a few reflections of himself and a few of Hades and Thor as well. "No you're not!"

"... I seem to have spoken to one of your reflections..." Tsukito said.

"Uncle, save me! There's too many of us!" Apollon cried as he ran for what he thought was Hades.

"Apollon, wait!" Hades called as he saw all of Apollon's reflections running in different directions, not knowing which one of them he should go after.

 **Bam!**

"Agana Belea, are you alright? !" Balder asked worriedly when he saw Apollon fall to to floor after colliding with the reflection of Hades.

"Dionysus, help him." Hades said.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're standing right next to him."

"No I'm not. You're not even looking at me, Hades-san!"

"Thor, is that the real you?" Takeru asked and held out a hand in front of himself in case it was a mirror he was walking towards.

"It is me." Thor answered right after Takeru had made contact with his sleeve. Takeru immediately let go and began to rub his head in embarrassment "Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it was actually you."

"Hey, Kitten, where the hell did you go?" Loki called as he walked around trying to find the **real** Yui.

"I'm right here, Loki-san." Yui answered.

"Where?"

"To your left... I think."

Loki looked to the left. "Oh you're there alright, all 5 of you..."

"Oh…" Yui said and continued to look around. "Everyone, listen, just continue to move forward and you will eventually get out."

"Move forward? I don't even know what direction forward is!" Takeru shouted.

"Calm down, Totsuka Takeru." Tsukito said.

"Brother?" Takeru exclaimed and turned around. "Umm… which one of you is the really you?" He asked the 4 reflections of his brother.

"I'm not so sure myself." Tsukito replied.

…

A few minutes later they had all taken different directions and weren't even able to see each other's reflections anymore. Only Takeru and Thor had managed to stick together. " **Damn** , this place really _**is**_ confusing!" Takeru cursed.

"Yeah." Thor agreed.

"Oh well, let's not get separated, Thor."

"... You are talking to my reflection." Thor pointed out.

"Not again!" Takeru shouted out in frustration.

…

Yui felt like she was walking around in circles. Well, maybe she was? All she could see was her own reflections after all. She rounded another corner, trying not to collide with the mirrors as she walked. "Maybe another scary ride wouldn't be so bad after all…" She admitted to herself. "Now I'm starting to feel dizzy, too."

' _But maybe I have some time to think now._ ' She thought. ' _If I choose to go with Loki-san, my friends from school and my other relatives are going to ask my family questions about where I am. I don't want to cause any trouble for them either. And there's another issue, I'm human. Even if what Loki-san said was true, that there's a way for me to stay by his side forever, there's still one problem. What will the gods from his home in Asgard think of me? To them, I'm probably nothing more but a weak little human girl. Are they even going to accept me? And what is my family going to say about it, will they try to stop me or let me go? I'm so confused… I want to be with Loki-san, more than anything, I realise that now and it was stupid of me to even consider holding my feelings to myself..._ '

By now, Yui had stopped walking. "I'm going to talk with Loki-san about it later." She said quietly to herself. ' _By the way, isn't it awfully quiet?_ ' She thought.

 **Growl ~**

Yui eyes shot up. ' _What was that? !_ ' She cried out inside her head. She didn't dare to move her body and only turned her head slowly, it _**could**_ just be Loki who was playing with her. But no, not even Loki was that mean, he knew very well how scared she was of the Adlet. Wait… The Adlet! Yui had forgotten, she wasn't supposed to leave Loki's side in case it showed up. Being alone was dangerous, even if she was inside one of the attractions of the amusement park.

Something growled again, only louder this time.

"Oh please, no…" She whispered to herself. So many mirrors surrounded her but she could only see herself inside them. She turned around slowly, trying not to make too much noise. "Loki-san… everyone?... H-Help.." She whispered as tears began to form in her eyes and her body started shaking.

Suddenly, her eyes caught something that looked like a wolf inside the mirrors. It was watching her, she knew it.

Yui didn't know what to do, tears started running down her cheeks and she began to shake uncontrollably. L-Loki-san…" She whispered.

"There you are, Kitten!" Loki grinned when he suddenly appeared in front of her. "And here I thought you- What's wrong? !" He exclaimed when he saw her tears and how much her body was shaking.

"I-I-I think… I think... I saw…" Yui stuttered in fear and took a quick look around but there was no sign of the Adlet. Had she just imagined it?

Loki's eyes widened, realising what it might have been she saw. "Is it here?" He asked, trying to sound calm for Yui's sake.

"I can't see it anymore." She answered. She was able to calm herself enough to stop crying, her body was still shaking a little, though. "Could I have imagined it?"

"Doubt it." Loki said with narrowed eyes. "Let's get out of here."

 **A/N: Next chapter in about 4 days! See you then! ^^**


	23. Let's catch it!

**Previously:**

Suddenly, her eyes caught something that looked like a wolf inside the mirrors. It was watching her, she knew it.

Yui didn't know what to do, tears started running down her cheeks and she began to shake uncontrollably. L-Loki-san…" She whispered.

"There you are, Kitten!" Loki grinned when he suddenly appeared in front of her. "And here I thought you- What's wrong? !" He exclaimed when he saw her tears and how much her body was shaking.

"I-I-I think… I think... I saw…" Yui stuttered in fear and took a quick look around but there was no sign of the Adlet. Had she just imagined it?

Loki's eyes widened, realising what it might have been she saw. "Is it here?" He asked, trying to sound calm for Yui's sake.

"I can't see it anymore."She answered. She was able to calm herself enough to stop crying, her body was still shaking a little, though. "Could I have imagined it?"

"Doubt it." Loki said with narrowed eyes. "Let's get out of here."

 **Now:**

"Damn it!" Loki cursed as he walked right into another mirror.

Yui sweatdropped. "I don't think we have to hurry so much, Loki-san."

"If that thing is in here I'm taking you out of here as soon as possible." Loki said as he rubbed his head. "And stop talking to my reflection, I'm over here!"

"Huh?" Yui said in confusion before she turned around and saw the **real** Loki. "Oh…"

"Anyway, take my hand, we can't afford to get separated now." Loki sighed and moved to take her hand, only to make contact with a mirror. "What the-?"

"I'm over here, Loki-san." Yui giggled as she looked at him. She was standing right beside the reflection Loki tried to grab.

Loki looked at her. Then he poked her hard on the forehead. "Ouch! What was that for? !" She cried out.

"Sorry! Just wanted to make sure it was you." Loki laughed and took her hand in his.

Yui narrowed her eyes at him. "... You knew it was me, didn't you?"

Loki just grinned, trying to look innocent, which he was extremely bad at.

…

"Alright, this is starting to get ridiculous." Dionysus pointed out. He, Tsukito and Balder had bumped into each other's' reflections a while ago but they still hadn't managed to actually _**find**_ each other.

"If you could just stand still, Thyrsos, it would be much easier to find you." Balder sighed deeply.

"Same to you!" Dionysus shouted. Then he felt someone grab his shirt from behind. "Huh?"

"I believe I found you, Dionysus Thyrsos." Tsukito said.

Dionysus smiled awkwardly. "I believe you did."

…

Meanwhile, Hades was walking around trying to find the way out when he suddenly saw something strange move fast and then disappear in the corner of the eye. ' _What was that?_ ' He thought. ' _I only saw it for an instant but.. it didn't look human._ '

His red eyes widened. ' _Could it have been-?_ '

…

Apollon was wandering around aimlessly. "This was harder than I thought it would be…" He sighed to himself right before he walked into his own reflection for the seventh time since he got separated from the others. "Aww… Not again." He sighed. But just as he turned away from the mirror he saw something big flash by. "Wha-?" The mirrors reflected the thing's movements but only for a second before it disappeared.

"I wonder what-?" He said to himself but when a reflection of Hades came into view he forgot all about the strange thing. "Uncle!" He exclaimed and started running towards him, only to run into yet another mirror.

Hades had heard Apollon's voice followed by a lot bang. "It seems my misfortune has caused trouble again…"

…

"Loki-san, no!" Yui shouted as she was trying to hold him back. "Don't destroy the mirrors!"

"But we'll never get out unless I do." Loki said as he looked down at struggling girl.

"Of course we will!"

"Aww... But it's more fun this way." He pouted.

"You can't just break the things inside the attractions!"

"You're the one to talk, I'm not the one who beheaded the skeleton from the Haunted House."

"Wha- That doesn't count! That was an accident! Don't you care that the people in charge are going to get mad if you break their attractions just because it's fun? !"

"I don't care about the attractions, I care about you!"

Yui was about to shout something else but stopped herself. "O-Oh…" Was all that came out and she had to look down at the floor to avoid eye contact.

Loki gave her a small grin and placed his index finger under her chin and pushed her head up to face him. The moment Yui's eyes met his, Loki leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

Once he pulled away he noticed how red Yui's cheeks were. "Was it that good?" He asked jokingly.

"I-It… It was…nice." Yui whispered.

Loki's eyes widened a little and his heart picked up speed. Yui just looked so adorable, like a little kitten, so he just couldn't help himself. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again and began to push her backwards. Once her back touched the mirror behind her he deepened the kiss and pressed his body against hers. Yui was so caught up in the moment she moved her arms around his neck and Loki placed his around her waist.

When they pulled away Yui's heart was pounding so fast she thought she was going to have a heart attack. "Was that nice, too?" Loki whispered in her ear.

"Y-Yeah… I love you, Loki-san." Yui managed to say through the deep breaths.

Loki suddenly grabbed her shoulders and buried his face between her throat and chest. "Loki-san?"

"Damn it… You're so adorable I don't know if I wanna kiss you or prank you."

Yui blinked at him a few times before she let out a small laugh. "That's so like you, Loki-san."

…

"I see light over there! I think that's the exit." Yui exclaimed.

"Finally!" Loki sighed.

Once they were outside they noticed they were the first ones out since they couldn't see any of their friends. "I guess the others haven't found the way out yet." Yui said and sat down on a bench in front of the Mirror Maze.

"Hope they don't take too long. If that thing was in there we need to get you away from here."

"Wherever we go it follows." Yui said while looking at the ground.

"It's persistent."

"It's stalking me."

Loki threw her a look.

"I want to enjoy this summer with you and the others but as soon as we let our guards down the Adlet appears."

"..."

"Loki-san, when the time comes, I will be ready."

"Yui…"

"I'm scared, I won't deny that, but it's something that needs to be done, right?"

"..."

"Finally..." Hades sighed in relief as he stepped out from the Mirror Maze. "That was a weird experience."

"Hades-san, over here!" Yui called and waved at him.

Hades looked up and saw Yui and Loki by a bench a few yards away. "I'm glad you found the way out!" Yui called again.

"Yeah, me too." Hades said as he approached them. "Have you been waiting for long?"

"We just got out a few minutes ago." Loki answered.

"I see." Hades said and turned to look at Yui. "Did you perhaps see something strange in there?"

Yui's eyes shot up. "Something strange? Do you mean-?"

"The Adlet."

"I… I believe I did. At first I thought it was my imagination but… did you see it, too, Hades-san?"

"I think so. Whatever it was, it just flashed by really fast so I couldn't point out exactly what it was."

"When I found her she was crying and shaking." Loki pointed out. "I doubt it was her imagination."

"Yes! I made it, I made it!" Apollon laughed, happy to finally be outside. His face looked pretty beaten, though.

"Apollon-san!" Yui called.

"Apollon, what happened to your face?" Hades asked.

"Ah! Fairy! Uncle! Loki-Loki!" Apollon exclaimed when he saw them.

"You look awful." Loki grinned.

"Hehe, well, I ran into many mirrors on my way out." Apollon said and rubbed his head as he walked up to them. "By the way, did any of you see something big and hairy in there? Was it a part of the attraction or-?"

"You saw it, too, Apollon-san?" Yui asked.

"We believe it was the Adlet." Hades said, making Apollon freeze. "It seems Loki appeared in the right moment, though, scaring it away before it could go after Kusanagi."

Apollon narrowed his eyes slightly. "This isn't good, it knows where we are now."

"I believe it's stalking me from a distance, that's why it's always able to find us." Yui said. "It just won't give up."

"What won't give up?" Balder asked as he, Dionysus and Tsukito walked up to them.

"We spotted the Adlet inside the Mirror Maze." Loki explained.

"What? !" Balder exclaimed. "Yui-san, you are not hurt, are you? !"

"No, I'm fine. Loki-san scared it away."

"So what do we do now?" Dionysus asked.

"Hey! What are you all discussing over there?" Takeru asked. He and Thor had just exited the Mirror Maze.

"You two didn't see the Adlet in there, did you?" Hades asked.

Takeru and Thor stopped in their tracks. "What?" Takeru asked, surprised by the question.

"It's gone now but we need to discuss what we're going to do now." Apollon said.

"Isn't that obvious? We're taking Weed the hell out of here!" Takeru shouted.

"And then what?" Balder asked.

"Then you use me as bait to catch it." Yui answered before anyone could say anything else.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Are you sure about this, Yui-san?" Balder asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, what's the plan?" Dionysus asked.

"There is a forest not far from here, we can try to lure it over there." Yui suggested.

"And we don't have to worry about any humans seeing us either." Hades said.

"Alright, let's go and end this once and for all!" Apollon exclaimed.

…

Once the group was inside the forest and had walked deep enough so that no humans could see or hear them they changed into their god forms. "You ready, Kitten?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"We will be right nearby, so don't worry." Balder smiled, he still looked worried, though.

"Just act as if you're alone and the Adlet will show up for sure." Dionysus said.

"Alright then… I guess I'll be going." Yui said.

"Remember to breath, Kitten!" Loki called as he watched her walk away from them to walk deeper into the forest alone. "I'll try to remember that." Yui answered without looking back.

When Yui was out of sight the gods flew up to the trees to stay out of sight.

…

Yui had been walking for about 10 minutes and there were still no signs of the Adlet. The forest seemed so peaceful and quiet, almost too quiet, no movements at all except for her own footsteps. There was no wind either, making it seems like the forest was sleeping… or holding it's breath.

' _I can't let my guard down, I know the Adlet is in here somewhere._ ' She thought as she continued to walk. Even if the forest seemed deserted she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched by something other than the gods.

A few minutes later she reached a clearing. Green grass covered the treeless area and the first sign of life appeared when a small bird flew by before it quickly disappeared among the trees. Yui took a step and left the shady forest and walked out in the open, feeling the warm sun hit her skin for the first time since she entered the forest.

When she reached the middle of the clearing she stopped. ' _I wonder if this is a good spot? At least my back is free and I will be able to spot the Adlet before it tears me to_ _ **pieces**_ _!_ ' She thought.

The minutes passed by but the forest was still so quiet she started to believe the Adlet wasn't going to show itself. ' _Maybe it knows my friends are nearby?_ '

The sound of a stick breaking echoed through the clearing which made Yui turn around rapidly to see where the sound came from. ' _Maybe this was a bad idea…_ ' She thought.

" _ **Grrrrr…**_ "

' _Oh no…_ ' She knew the reason she came here in the first place was to act as bait but now her nerves started to catch up to her and she began to shake uncontrollably.

Leaves began to rustle and her eyes focused on a bush a little further away from her. She had to hold her breath as she slowly took a step backwards, careful not to make a sound as she moved, even though she knew the beast already knew she was there. ' _Alright everyone, any time now…_ ' She thought.

The Adlet let out a roar as it jumped out from the bush and landed on it's four legs before it stood up, staring and growling at her. Yui didn't know what to do, her body had stiffened with fear and she felt like she couldn't move. ' _My fear of the Adlet is paralyzing me!_ ' She thought and tried to take another step backwards. ' _I can't let my fear take over!_ '

The Adlet suddenly sprinted towards her, something she wasn't prepared for yet, but just as it was about to grab her a voice shouted, "Yui, get down!"

' _Loki-san!_ ' She thought just before she dropped to the ground to avoid the Adlet's sharp claws.

"Take this you mutt!" Loki shouted as he flew towards them and threw a ball of fire at the beast.

The Adlet jumped to the side to avoid the fire.

"Now!" Loki shouted just before the others appeared in a circle around the Adlet. "Take my hand." He said and held out his hand to Yui who was sitting in the grass.

Yui, still shaken, took his hand before everything around her turned white and she felt her body dissapearing.

…

' _What's happening? Am I dead?_ ' Yui thought.

The white light suddenly disappeared and she found herself standing in the garden Zeus had created for them. She looked around and saw the academy not too far away from where she was standing. "Wha-? What am I doing here? And where are the others?" She asked herself.

"I see you are still in one piece, Kusanagi." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Thoth-sama!" Yui exclaimed when she saw who it was.

"Come with me." Thoth ordered before he began to walk towards the academy.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Yui called and ran ran after him. "What is going on? And where are the others?"

"They are taking care of the Adlet further away from here. Zeus is waiting for you." Thoth explained.

"He is?"

"Because Zeus was the one who brought you here in the first place he feels responsible for the trouble the Adlet has caused you. He wants to speak with you about that."

"Can't it wait? My friends might need help!"

"They can handle it, just believe in them. They couldn't leave you behind in case the Adlet would succeed in getting away and make it's way back to earth, to you, before they could get to you. So they sent you away from the fight so you would be safe."

Yui looked down at the ground as they walked. ' _Loki-san, everyone, please be safe…_ '

 **A/N: Next chapter is going to be the last one but don't worry, it's going to be a long one. And because it's going to be longer than the other chapters, it may take longer than usual for me to update. I can't say how many days it's going to take but hopefully not too many ;) See you soon!**


	24. The life with Loki

**A/N: Forgive me for taking so long! At last, here it is, the last chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

"Because Zeus was the one who brought you here in the first place he feels responsible for the trouble the Adlet has caused you. He wants to speak with you about that."

"Can't it wait? My friends might need help!"

"They can handle it, just believe in them. They couldn't leave you behind in case the Adlet would succeed in getting away and make it's way back to earth, to you, before they could get to you. So they sent you away from the fight so you would be safe. " Thoth explained.

Yui looked down at the ground as they walked. ' _Loki-san, everyone, please be safe…_ '

 **Now:**

"Just where did that beast run off to? !" Takeru shouted. He and the others were running along the shore trying to catch up to the Adlet which had somehow managed to escape and was now roaming freely in the garden.

"If we don't hurry it might go after Yui-san again!" Balder exclaimed.

"Damn, our powers weren't able to hold it for long." Loki cursed.

"Weed will be safe, right?" Takeru asked.

"I dropped her off near the academy." Loki answered.

"She will be safe there, I could sense Thoth-sensei nearby." Apollon added.

"There it is!" Dionysus suddenly exclaimed when he spotted the Adlet running in the distance.

Thor threw his hammer at it, knocking it to the ground. "Here's our chance, form a circle and trap it!" Apollon shouted.

…

"I'm glad to see you're well, Kusanagi Yui." Zeus said.

Yui tried to stay focused but it wasn't so easy. "Umm, but the others-"

"I trust they will join us soon. Now, how is your back?"

"My back? How did you-?"

"Odin's two ravens have been keeping an eye on you. We heard what happened that night and how you almost lost your life." Thoth said.

Yui nodded in understanding. "I see… Well, my back is fine now, it's healed."

"Glad to hear it." Zeus smiled before he turned serious again. "We seem to be the cause of all this and therefore I would like to offer you something to make up for it."

"There's really no need to, being able to be with my friends again is enough." Yui answered with a smile.

"Why am I not surprised…" Thoth said with closed eyes.

…

The Adlet was growling loudly as it was trying to break free from the hold the gods had on him. "Now, Loki!" Balder shouted.

"This is it for you, dumbass!" Loki grinned and raised his hand. The moment Loki's fire made contact with it's body it let out an inhuman-like scream and fell to the ground, wounded but alive.

"It's not over, strike again." Dionysus said.

Loki was just about to lit another fireball when the Adlet suddenly spoke. " _ **Yui…**_ " It growled. " _ **I failed to kill that weak human female.**_ "

"So you can talk?" Hades asked.

" _ **That girl has seen and knows too much of our world. How can you let her live?**_ "

"Zeus was the one who brought her here in the first place and it wasn't just his decision but other gods as well." Takeru informed with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so desperate to kill, Fairy?" Apollon asked the beast.

" _ **Humans should never meet with any mythological creature, mixing with them is stupid since humans are selfish and only think about themselves. They will eventually betray us, that girl will eventually betray YOU.**_ "

"Yui-san would _**never**_ do that!" Balder shouted.

" _ **Yui, she will one day turn her back to you and tell other humans about us! Interacting with humans will mean the end of us all. I say, humans are better off dead.**_ "

"You are one annoyingjackass." Loki said in a bored tone.

The Adlet lifted it's head from the ground and looked at Loki. " _ **You.**_ " It said before it moved it's head to look at the others. " _ **And you. Where are your pride as gods? Allowing yourselves to fall for a human.**_ "

"What we feel for Yui-san is none of your business, Adlet." Balder said calmly.

"Since you're so interested I'm going to tell you about my intentions before I kill you." Loki smirked.

The Adlet narrowed his eyes as he looked up at Loki.

"I'm planning on taking Yui with me to Asgard, have her live with me, make her immortal and then marry her." He grinned. "How do you feel about that, you little rat?"

The Adlet only growled at him and struggled to get up.

"It was nice talking to you." Loki smirked as fire appeared in his hand once again. "But I'm afraid you're in the way of our "happy ending"." He added with a wink.

Then he struck it again.

...

Yui shivered.

"Something wrong, Kusanagi?" Thoth asked. He, Zeus and Yui were sitting in the cafeteria eating cheesecake together by a round table. "I just got a feeling something died…" Yui answered and shivered again.

"Then I guess they should be here soon." Zeus said.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Yui asked. It felt kind of weird sitting in the cafeteria and eat cheesecake while her friends were killing an Adlet.

"You don't have to worry, Kusanagi Yui. Just sit and enjoy the cake." Zeus answered calmly. "By the way, what is your plan after you finish school?"

"After I-? What do you mean?"

"The ravens told me something interesting. About how you and Loki have grown _close_."

Yui blushed and looked down at the table. "W-Well… We have. He wants me to live with him."

"And what do you want?" Thoth asked.

"Ah! There you are, Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed cheerfully as he waved at her from the doorway.

"We hoped you would be here." Balder smiled.

"It's not like she would get lost." Takeru sighed.

"Of course not, Loki dropped her off not far away from here." Dionysus added.

"I told you I did, didn't I?" Loki said as he rolled his eyes.

Yui, Zeus and Thoth stared at them.

"Kusanagi, you're out of danger now." Hades informed with a gentle smile.

"The Adlet is gone." Tsukito said.

Yui's face turned pale.

"What's wrong, Kitten? You don't look so good." Loki pointed out.

Thoth looked at them in disgust. "Of course she doesn't. You are all covered in blood."

The gods looked down and inspected themselves in confusion. "Loki made a mess." Thor said.

…

"I heard from Apollon-san there's hardly anything left of the Adlet, Loki-san." Yui called. Loki was in the bathroom taking a shower and Yui was sitting on his bed, waiting for him to finish. " _How was I supposed to know Adlets explode so easily?_ " Loki called back from inside the bathroom.

Yui blinked a few times before she began to giggle.

" _And besides…_ " Loki said and opened the door. "You're safe now, so it doesn't matter."

Yui smiled down at the floor. "Yeah, I guess." Then she looked up and her eyes met his. "So…"

"So, what?"

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… you want me to come live with you, right?"

"Of course, I told you that before, didn't I?"

"I've been thinking, if you really want me to live with you, then I won't object…" Yui said and looked away from him. "To tell you the truth, nothing would make me happier." She smiled.

Loki's eyes widened.

"I still want to finish school, though." She added before she turned to face him again. "And I also have another question."

"And that is?"

"What about my family? You said that I could visit them, right?"

Loki was quiet for a moment before he answered. "Let's go talk to Zeus."

…

"So, what do you wish to talk to me about?" Zeus asked and sat down by the table in front of Yui and Loki.

"I think you already know that." Loki smirked.

"Oh, do I?" Zeus asked. "How could I possibly know that you want to take Kusanagi Yui with you to Asgard?" He added with a small smirk.

Loki let out a laugh and said, "She wants to come with me, but-"

"Will I still be able to visit my family?" Yui asked.

Zeus thought for a few seconds before he answered. "That can be arranged. But there's one thing I must tell you."

"What?"

"We will have to erase you from everyone's memories, except your family."

Yui got quiet.

"People are going to wonder where you are, are they not? And we can't take any chances about being exposed to the humans when you do decide to pay the human world a visit. Only your closest family members will know who you are."

"So, you're going to erase her from existence?" Loki asked.

"Yes, it will be like she never existed on earth. Memories, photos, name, everything will be gone."

"Then, my friends from school, Jiro and the others, they won't remember me." Yui said, mostly to herself, as she looked down at the table.

"I understand how you must feel, but it's the price you'll have to pay for living among gods. It's a huge risk just to let your family know but I'm willing to let them keep their memories of you as payment for the trouble we've caused you." Zeus said and stood up from the chair. "Think about it." He added before he turned to leave.

For a moment, Yui only stared down at the table before Loki decided to break the silence. "Changed your mind?" He asked.

"No." Yui answered. She didn't need to think about it, she knew what she wanted. She tore her eyes away from the table and looked Loki straight in the eye. "I want to be with you."

Loki threw her a grin. "Well then, Kitten, I guess I'll be taking you home with me."

"Sounds like you're adopting me." Yui giggled.

"Oh but I am. I'm adopting a cute little kitten."

Yui hit him playfully in the arm. "Dream on, Loki-san."

"Well, since no one except your family will remember you, you might as well ditch school and come with me right away."

"No way! I still want to finish school. Even if no one will know who I am I still want to create more memories with the people I care about, or else I will regret it."

"It's your decision, Kitten." Loki said and moved closer to her. "But remember, I'm going to spend a lot of time by your side from now on. Don't think I'll give you space just because you decided to finish school." He smirked, his face dangerously close to hers.

Yui took this chance and kissed him on the lips, leaving Loki with a surprised look on his face once she pulled away. "I'm counting on it, _**Loki**_." She smiled innocently.

"Hey…" Loki grinned and placed a hand around her neck and pulled her closer to him before he placed his lips over hers.

…

A now 18 year old Yui was standing in the now empty classroom. The graduation ceremony had ended and she was supposed to head outside to greet her loved ones and say goodbye to her classmates before going home to celebrate but she just had to take one more look at the classroom. She was leaving with Loki today after all and before the day ends, everyone will forget about her. She just needed a little more time. Time had passed by so fast and before she knew it, the graduation day arrived. ' _It feels like it was yesterday Loki and I decided to live together._ ' She thought and sat down by her school bench.

 **Flashback:**

"Are you sure about this, Yui?" Her mother asked.

"I am. I want to be with him." Yui answered as she looked her mom straight in the eye. "I love him…"

It was quiet for a moment before her mother spoke. "Very well then. If it's what you truly want then I'll support your decision." She said with a loving and understanding smile.

"Thank you, mom. I promise I will visit you as often as I can."

"Oh you better!" Mrs Kusanagi laughed. "Can I expect any grandchildren soon?"

"Wha-? ! Mom!" Yui exclaimed, face red as a tomato.

"Kidding, kidding!" Her mom laughed.

"You're just as mean as Loki!" Yui cried out.

 **End of flashback:**

Yui smiled at the memory, her mother had respected her decision and so had the rest of her family. Well, kind of. Her dad almost had a heart attack when he heard the news and Jun had to help hold him up so that he wouldn't faint and fall to the floor.

' _Maybe I should head outside now._ ' She thought and stood up from the chair. ' _Mom and dad are probably waiting for me._ '

As she was walking down the corridor she remembered when Loki and Balder had come to her school to pick her up.

 **Flashback:**

Yui had just finished a test and was so happy she didn't have any more classes that day. She was free to go home, take a bath, grab something to eat and then take a nap. The mere thought sounded so nice she couldn't wait to leave. ' _I just need to leave my book in my locker, then I can go home._ ' She thought with a satisfying look on her face.

She was just about to round a corner when she heard two familiar voices call her name. "Yui-san!" "Kitten!"

She stopped in her tracks. "Oh no…" She said to herself. She didn't need to turn around to know who the voices belonged to.

Loki and Balder suddenly appeared right behind her and both of them placed a hand on her shoulders. "On your way home, Kitten?" Loki grinned with his eyes closed.

"Want to hang out today?" Balder asked with an innocent looking smile.

' _So much for taking it easy and relax today…_ ' Yui thought. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We couldn't wait for you to get home so we decided to come pick you up!" Loki answered.

"You were waiting for me at my house?" Yui asked in surprise.

Balder smiled happily. "Yes, your mother gave us really tasty cookies."

"Anyway, wanna go to the candy store with us?" Loki asked.

Yui knew the two Norse gods wouldn't take no for an answer. "Alright but after that I really need to go home and take a nap."

"You're tired?" Balder asked.

"A little, I just finished a test so…"

"Just come with us and you won't have time to think about how tired you are." Loki grinned and began to push Yui and Balder towards the exit.

…

"Do you really need this much candy, Loki?" Yui asked. She, Balder and Loki were each holding a big bag filled with candy they just bought from the store.

"You'll never be able to eat all this." Balder added.

"It's not only for eating, at least half of it I'm going to use to prank people with." Loki explained innocently.

Yui and Balder sweat dropped. "We should have known…" Balder sighed. "Yeah…" Yui agreed.

"Just think about all the explosions and smoke bombs you can create with it!" Loki exclaimed cheerfully.

"Loki..." Yui sighed but she still had a smile on her face.

"Anyway, what should we do no- Wha!" Balder cried out as he fell to the ground after taking a few steps forward, dropping the bag in the process.

"Balder-san!" Yui exclaimed.

"The candy!" Loki exclaimed.

 **End of flashback:**

As Yui passed one of the windows she noticed the many people outside. Parents, siblings, friends and other family members had all gathered to congratulate the ones who just graduated. To be honest, Yui felt really excited, she hadn't seen the gods for two weeks and they had all agreed to come later that day to congratulate her before Loki, Balder and Thor would bring her to her new home.

Speaking of Loki, he had been taking every chance he got to come visit her. Or more like, forcefully grab her, kidnap her, prank her or tease her…

 **Flashback:**

Yui was doing her homework in the kitchen. No one was home yet and everything was so peaceful, the gods had visit her a few days ago, too, and since they were so many they had decided to go to a nice restaurant to eat. It had been really nice, especially since the Adlet was gone. There was no need to protect her anymore.

Yui took a sip of her glass of water before writing down a few more words on the paper in front of her. ' _I miss him already._ ' She thought but had to give herself a light slap on the cheek once she realised who she had been thinking of when she was supposed to study. ' _Bad Yui! Bad! Stop thinking about him, you saw him a few days ago, didn't you?_ ' She then heard someone tapping on the window and she turned her head to the side to see who was there. But she couldn't see anyone. "Must have imagined it." She said to herself and turned back to focus on her homework, she was almost done with it so she decided to take something to eat once it was finished.

There was a tapping sound on the window again. "What the-?" She exclaimed and stood up from the chair and walked over to the window.

"Hello, Kitten!" A cheerful voice greeted from behind her.

Yui let out a scream and turned around with a jump. "Loki!" She shouted.

Loki let out a mocking laugh. "Did I scare you?"

Yui took deep breaths to calm herself down. "I thought I was going to die…" She sighed.

"As if I would let you, Kitten." Loki grinned.

Yui took a good look at him, he was in his human form and was actually wearing pretty nice clothes. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"Your clothes." Yui pointed out.

"Damn, and here I thought I could keep it a secret till we get there." Loki said while looking at his clothes.

"Get there?" Yui asked in confusion.

Loki threw her a grin. "I'm taking you out on a date."

Yui's eyes widened. "Wha- Now?"

"Of course! So put those boring books away and go change."

"But I have to finish my homework." Yui said as she was being pushed towards her room by Loki. "Never mind that, you were almost done with it anyway."

"How did you know that?" Yui asked in surprise.

"Don't ask questions, just go to your room and change into this." Loki smirked and grabbed a red dress from a chair as they passed it.

"A dress?" Yui asked and took it from him.

"I bought it especially for you." He grinned.

"Really?" Yui asked and started to smile. She really hadn't expected something like this and it made her happy.

"Well, Thor helped a little."

"Haha, I see. Thank you, Loki. I'll go change right away." She smiled in excitement and ran up the stairs to her room, leaving Loki downstairs.

' _Hmm.. Should I or shouldn't I?_ ' Loki thoughtwith a grin.

…

The clothes Yui had been wearing just moments ago were now on the floor, not only was Loki being a gentleman and was taking her out on a date but he had also bought her a dress. Yui was so happy she could burst and had to calm herself before she pulled it over her head and let it fall down her body. It fit her perfectly, the dress ended right above her knees and she loved the way it hugged her body without being too tight.

She walked over to the mirror to inspect herself. ' _It actually looks really good._ ' She thought with a small grin on her face.

"It looks good on you, Kitten."

"Ah, thank you, Lo- Wha-! Loki! ?" Yui exclaimed as she jumped to the side. Loki was lying on the floor with his hands under his chin, grinning at her.

"W-what are you doing in here? And how did you get in without me noticing?" She cried out.

This situation reminded her of that time when Loki had been watching her through the door to the dressing room when she had been trying on a bikini. "You were too busy admiring yourself to notice." Loki answered innocently.

"Wha-? I was not!"

"You were!" Loki laughed. "But I'm happy you like it." He added and stood up from the floor.

It was pointless, even how hard she tried she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at him for spying on her. She should have learned that by now. "W-Well…" She stuttered and looked down at the floor. "You really think it looks good on me?" Loki didn't say anything as he walked towards her and stopped right in front of her. Yui didn't look up from the floor but she could tell he was smirking at her. "I think you look beautiful."

Yui's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red as she looked up at him.

"Come here, you adorable little kitten." Loki grinned and moved his face closer to hers. On instinct, Yui closed her eyes just before their lips met and then placed her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. And as expected, Loki went along and hugged her around the waist. ' _I really do love you, Loki…_ ' She thought.

 **End of flashback:**

Their date went surprisingly well that day, Loki had taken her out to eat and then they had spent the evening and the night at a nightclub. Everything went smoothly, at least until Loki couldn't hold back his desire to prank someone...

 **Flashback:**

Yui and Loki were dancing to the beat of the music when Loki suddenly spotted someone that looked like the perfect victim.

"Loki?" Yui said when she noticed he was looking at someone with a wicked smile on his face.

Loki didn't answer, the guy he was looking at had just bought a drink from the bar and was now sitting by a table with his two friends. "I'll be right back." He grinned and Yui could do nothing but stand where she was. She looked after him in confusion as he made his way over to a table where three guys were seated with something that looked like a jelly bean in his hand. ' _Oh no…_ ' She thought.

The three guys were laughing and talking with each other they didn't notice Loki walking up to them. He made his way behind them and managed to drop the jelly bean into the guy's glass without any of them noticing. ' _It looks like he's drugging him._ ' Yui thought as she sweat dropped, she was so used to Loki's pranks she, almost, didn't care anymore. Loki jogged over to her again and took her hand. "Come on, let's watch the show from over there." He grinned and pulled her to a spot a bit further away from the three guys.

"Loki, what did you do?" Yui asked.

"You'll see."

Loki had barely finished the sentence when…

 **Poof!**

Pink smoke surrounded the table and you could hear the guys coughing from inside before they emerged from it. "Loki…" Yui sighed as Loki laughed at everyone's confused faces.

…

"That went well." Loki said in satisfaction as the two walked down the streets.

"At first, yes, but then you pranked those poor guys." Yui sighed but couldn't help but giggle at the memory of their shocked faces.

"Admit you thought it was funny." Loki smirked at her.

"I think it was mean… but their reactions were pretty funny." She admitted.

Loki suddenly stopped walking.

"Loki?"

"You don't have school tomorrow, right?"

"No, I don't. Why?" Yui asked.

"Then…" Loki said before he suddenly grabbed her and picked her up. "Let me show you something."

"Huh?" Yui exclaimed in confusion.

Loki changed into his god form right before both of them disappeared without a trace.

…

"Cold!" Yui shivered as she was hugging Loki around the neck.

"Look up, Kitten." Loki laughed. "We're in Asgard now."

Yui opened her eyes, surprised at what Loki had said and loosened her grip around his neck to get a better look at her surroundings. The beautiful landscape was covered in snow, the aurora danced in the dark sky above them, in the distance you could see a fir forest and just a few yards away from them was a frozen lake. "This is Asgard? It's beautiful!" Yui exclaimed, smiling widely. "But cold!" She added and hugged Loki tighter around the neck again to keep warm.

"I'll keep you warm, Kitten" Loki grinned. And suddenly, Yui wasn't cold anymore. Loki had used his powers to warm her up… so she wouldn't _**freeze**_ to death! "Ah, thank you." Yui smiled. Loki put her down in the snow, still holding her close so she wouldn't feel cold again and pointed towards the fir forest. "See over there? Balder, Thor and I own a small cottage in there where we usually spend the night after having watched the aurora together."

Loki turned the other way and pointed towards a snow covered road. "And if you follow that road you will eventually reach Odin's castle."

"Really?" Yui asked.

"Do you want to go there?"

Yui turned to look at him. "We can do that?"

Without answering, Loki scooped her up into his arms and took off to the sky.

…

They landed on a hill some distance away from where the huge castle stood and Yui couldn't believe how magnificent it looked.

"Impressed?" Loki asked.

"Very." Yui answered and laid her head against him. Loki, who was still carrying her, began to blush a little and was happy that she wasn't able to see his face thanks to their current position. "See all the houses that surround the castle?" Loki asked.

"Yes?"

Loki put her down so she could have a better look. "I live in one of those."

"You do?"

"It's where you're going to live too once you've moved here."

Yui looked between the houses and Loki, he looked very serious and his eyes were focused on something straight ahead. "I've never seen you look so serious before." Yui pointed out with a small giggle. Loki blinked and tore his eyes away from the castle to look at her in confusion.

Yui began to laugh.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Loki exclaimed.

"It's just, seeing you so serious and confused at the same time, I just can't help it!" Yui said between the laughs.

Loki blinked at her a few times before he smirked at her.

Yui's laugh got stuck in her throat. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just imagining how it's going to be like living with you, _**alone**_."

Yui felt her whole face heat up so she had to turn away from him so he wasn't able to see her face and then took a few steps away from him. "Embarrassed?" Loki asked and moved closer to her. "Do-Don't come closer…" Yui stuttered.

"Why not?"

"You'll see my face."

"That's the point." Loki grinned.

"J-Just don't…" She whispered.

But Loki was already right behind her. "Yui." He whispered.

Yui quickly turned around and threw her arms around his neck before pulling him closer so she could kiss him. They just stood there for awhile until Yui broke the kiss and hid her face in his chest. "That surprised me." Loki said with a laugh. "Sh-Shut up…" Yui whispered.

 **End of flashback:**

' _I guess this is it._ ' Yui thought, ready to walk out of the school for the last time. She pushed the door open and stepped outside to find her parents. She pushed her way through the crowd of happy and cheering people and waved at some of her classmates as she passed them. The moment she managed to escape the crowd and was out in the open she heard many different voices call, " **Congratulations!** "

Yui jumped in surprise and looked up to see all her friends and family standing not too far away from her. Her mom, dad, Manabu, Jun, Loki, Balder, Thor, Apollon, Hades, Dionysus, Takeru, Tsukito, Anubis and Thoth were all there. "I thought you wouldn't come until later!" Yui exclaimed as she smiled widely at them. "We couldn't wait that long, Kitten." Loki said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What took you so long, Weed?" Takeru asked.

"I guess I just needed a quiet moment to myself, after today I'll be living with you and no one here on earth will remember me." Yui explained.

"Do you feel sad about that?" Hades asked.

"A little, but I haven't changed my mind about going with you."

"It's only natural to feel the way you feel, honey." Mrs Kusanagi said as she walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug. "But we will still remember you, so come and visit us from time to time, alright?"

"I will, mom." Yui smiled and hugged her back.

"By the way…" Mr. Kusanagi said. "How are you going to be able to do that?"

Yui looked up at him, then at Thoth.

"Not only are we going to grant her immortality, we are also going to give her the power to teleport. So don't worry that your daughter won't be able to visit you without any other god's help." Thoth explained.

"Cool." Jun said. "Will she like, be able to to magic or something?"

"No. Despite being able to teleport and be immortal, she's still always going to be human."

"Too bad, here I thought my little sister would be able to do some awesome magical tricks."

"Jun…" Yui and Manabu sighed.

…

Back at the shrine, everyone was enjoying the party Yui's parents had thrown. At the table you could find different kinds of food like, rice, curry, sushi, tempura, pork cutlets and pickles. Balder, of course, wasted no time digging in on the food and poor Thor had to hold him back so that he wouldn't eat it all. "Would you like a piece of the strawberry shortcake, dear?" Mrs Kusanagi asked.

"Yes, please!" Balder exclaimed.

"How is he able to eat all that?" Loki asked.

"Don't ask me..." Thor said.

…

"If everyone's done there's something we would like to show Yui in the living room." Mrs Kusanagi said as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "It's a surprise." She added.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Yui said to herself.

"This sounds interesting." Thoth said.

"Bara-Bara!" Anubis exclaimed happily.

…

When Yui and the others entered the living room they noticed a projector screen in front of the two couches. "What's that thing?" Takeru asked.

"It's called a projector screen, you can use it to show pictures or videos on." Mr. Kusanagi explained.

"Oh no…" Yui said again as her mom pushed her towards one of the couches. "Sit down everyone." Mrs Kusanagi said to the others and took the spot next to her daughter. Loki, of course, hurried to sit down on Yui's other side. "Sweet! So what are we going to watch?" Loki asked excitedly.

"Pictures of Yui's childhood." Manabu answered.

He had barely finished the sentence before all the gods had taken their seats and were waiting eagerly for the pictures to show up on the screen.

Yui gulped.

"I'm going to turn it on now." Mr. Kusanagi said and the first picture appeared on the wide screen in front of them. It seemed innocent enough. The picture was of Yui when she was only one week old and was sleeping in her crib.

"C-Cute!" Loki, Balder, Apollon and Takeru exclaimed.

The following two pictures showed her first real bath in the sink and when she smiled for the first time. The following picture was a little more embarrassing for Yui, it was from when she was 1 year old and was crawling around on the floor in only a diaper. You could hear Takeru and Jun snicker at the sight but when another pictures replaced it, the whole room was filled with laughter. A small Yui had fallen asleep while sitting on the potty.

"Very funny…" Yui sighed but couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Alright, next one." Mr. Kusanagi said between the laughs and everyone began to laugh harder when they noticed the other picture looked exactly like the first one, only she was a little older and had fallen asleep sitting on the toilet.

On the next one she was running around with panties on her head while being chased by a laughing Manabu. "That's my personal favorite!" Mrs Kusanagi laughed. "Mine, too." Manabu snickered.

…

Loki, Takeru and Jun fell down from the couch, holding their stomachs as they laughed at the picture from when Yui was 4. She was holding two lemons to her chest and looked very proud of her new "size" and the picture that followed showed the funny facial expression she did when she tasted one of them.

Yui had to hide her face in her hands, most of the pictures made everyone laugh so hard she thought they would die from lack of air. Even Thoth was smiling in amusement. She could relax a little though when a picture from her sixth birthday came up, she had a cute little party hat on top of her head and was blowing out the candles on her birthday cake. "That must be the same day we tried to play cards together, right?" Jun asked.

"Correct." His dad answered just as another image covered the screen. Mrs Kusanagi started giggling. Yui, Manabu and Jun were trying to play cards together, the cards were scattered all over the room though. "What a mess you made!" Balder laughed.

"Ready for the last one?" Mr. Kusanagi asked.

"Finally…" Yui sighed in relief.

"It's something I recorded when Yui was 15." Mrs Kusanagi smiled innocently with her eyes closed.

"What?" Yui exclaimed as her face turned pale.

The screen then showed a clip from when she was playing twister with a few friends and they were all stuck in funny yet painful looking positions. They were three girls and two boys playing and one boy's head was dangerously close to Yui's chest.

 **The clip:**

"Right foot, red." Ayame said, smirking from the chair she was sitting on. She was really enjoying the show in front of her and it looked like she had a really hard time holding in her laughter as she watched her two friends and the two guys getting stuck in embarrassing positions with each other.

"If I move now I'm going to break my back!" Hana panted.

In the background you could hear Yui's mom giggle at the teenagers.

"Mom, please stop laughing! This is hard enough as it is!" Yui cried out as she was trying to move her foot to a red spot. "And put away the camera!"

"But you all look so funny and adorable!" Her mom laughed.

"Yui-san, I-I'm going to lose my balance!" Kane shouted in panic. If he fell now, his head would most likely hit her chest first and then he would bring her down to the floor with him, making both of them lose the game. "Yes! Fall already! I can hardly feel my arms anymore!" Taro shouted with laughter in his voice.

Ayame began to laugh. "Hana-chan! I see a red spot over there."

"Where?"

"In front of you!"

"How am I supposed to get my foot over there? !"

"Hahahahaha!"

"You're so mean, Ayame-san!"

"I've put my foot down, next color please!" Taro shouted.

"Wait! I still haven't-" Yui cried out.

"-I haven't either!" Kane shouted.

Ayame stopped laughing. "Kane, are you enjoying the sight?" She smirked.

"Now is not the time for jokes!" "Ayame-san!" Kane and Yui shouted in embarrassment.

"Alright I'm going for that spot!" Hana called out and moved her leg towards a red spot.

But that red spot was located right beside where Kane had his foot.

Yui noticed how fast she moved her leg towards Kane and knew what was about to happen. "Hana-san, no!" Too late. Hana accidentally hit Kane's leg, making him lose his balance and land on top of Yui.

Yui shrieked as Kane took her down with him.

"Oh my..." Her mom said from behind the camera.

 **The end:**

Jun and Manabu were laughing their heads off together with some of the gods, the rest looked like they wanted to kill the guy. "If it hadn't been for that guy being all over my Kitten, I would have found this very funny." Loki comment, even though he was trying to hold in his laughter.

' _Oh well, it could have been much worse..._ ' Yui thought.

The day flew by pretty fast and before Yui knew it, it was time to leave. She was standing alone in her room, looking through some of her stuff she thought she would need but soon realised she wasn't really packing anything. She was just kind of preparing herself and saying "goodbye" to her soon to be old room. Then it hit her. ' _This isn't goodbye, I can come visit them whenever I want._ ' She thought with a smile and turned around to look at her bed. A long white dress was lying on top of it, nicely folded. It was a gift from Loki, Balder and Thor, something she could wear to fit in once she had moved in with Loki in Asgard. She walked over to it and inspected it closer. It was a really beautiful dress with long and wide sleeves and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of wearing it.

She removed the red ribbon from her hair. ' _I think it will look better if I let my hair hang loose._ '

Downstairs, Loki and the others had changed back into their god forms and were currently waiting for Yui to come downstairs. "You take care of my daughter now, alright?" Mrs Kusanagi said to Loki.

"Of course, no one is better at protecting her than I am." Loki answered with a grin.

"Hey!" Balder, Apollon and Takeru shouted.

"I don't care that you're gods, if you hurt my daughter in any way I'll-"

"-Dad."

Everyone turned around and saw Yui in her new white dress at the top of the stairs and their mouths dropped at the sight. She was really beautiful. Yui walked down the stairs and stopped in front of her father before wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be fine, dad."

"Yui..." Her dad whispered and hugged her back. Once they had let go of each other it was her mother's turn. "Oh, I'm really going to miss you. Promise me you'll visit soon."

Yui smiled warmly at her. "Of course I will."

"Just tell us if the prankster is too much to handle, we'll be sure to kick his ass!" Jun said with a grin and Manabu nodded in agreement.

"Hey! You think you can take take me on, huh? Don't make me laugh!" Loki taunted.

"Easy, Loki..." Balder smiled awkwardly and patted his best friend on the shoulder.

Thoth coughed to get everyone's attention. "I hate to interrupt but, it's time to leave."

...

"Ready, Kitten?" Loki asked with a grin. The gods and Yui were standing outside in a circle, ready to leave and Yui's family was standing a few yards away from them.

Yui smiled up at him. "Yes."

"Alright then, let's go." Thoth said right before they were consumed by light.

"Yui!" Her mother called. "Don't forget to tell me if you get pregnant!"

All the gods, including Yui, turned around with shocked expressions. "Wha-? !" They all exclaimed in unison before they vanished from the face of the earth.

"There she went." Manabu commented.

"Yeah..." Jun sighed.

"Well then, should we go back inside?" Mrs Kusanagi suggested. "We have to clean up the mess."

They had barely made it back inside when Mr. Kusanagi just happened to look at the family photo in the bookshelf. He stopped walking and looked at the photo with a sad expression. "What's wrong, honey?" His wife asked.

"Look." He answered, not taking his eyes off the photo. Mrs Kusanagi, Manabu and Jun looked at the bookshelf. "Where are we supposed to look, dad?" Jun asked in confusion.

"The photo... Yui is no longer in it."

Mrs Kusanagi walked closer and took the photo in her hand. "You're right. She's gone..."

An empty spot between Jun and Manabu was the only thing left of Yui.

Manabu took out a photo album and flipped through it. "She's disappeared from these as well." He said after a moment. "Well, we knew this would happen. We knew she was going to be erased from this world and that only the four of us would remember her." Jun pointed out.

"Yes, but I can't help but feel a little sad. Now it's like she never existed in the first place." Mrs Kusanagi said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Now is no time to be sad."

Manabu looked at his father. "Dad?"

"Yui is where she wants to be, she's not gone and she's going to visit us soon. Let's instead be happy for her."

"Honey... You're absolutely right." Mrs Kusanagi said with a smile.

…

When Yui opened her eyes she was greeted by the bright light from the sun and she had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes. It wasn't cold, which was strange since they were supposed to be in Asgard and she couldn't feel any snow underneath her feet either. Once she was able to see properly she figured out why. "Woah!" She exclaimed.

She was in the air.

"Don't be scared, Kitten." Loki smiled from beside her.

"You're not going to fall." Balder added.

Yui was amazed. It was like she was standing on invisible floor and when she looked down she noticed the clouds floating beneath them. "Why are we here?"

"This is where we part." Thoth answered.

Yui looked at him in confusion.

"We have to go back to our own homes." Takeru explained.

"But we promise to come visit you of course!" Apollon exclaimed cheerfully.

"Very often." Dionysus added. "We fear that Loki is going to have bad influence on you so we can't leave you alone with him for long." He said teasingly.

"Hey!" Loki shouted.

"Thor and I live close to Loki, we'll make sure he's not going to wear her out." Balder smiled innocently.

"Balder!" Loki cried out. "Why can't you trust me to treat her with respect!" He shouted and pulled Yui closer to him by the waist... Or so he thought.

 **~ Silence ~**

"LOKI!" All the gods, included Thoth, shouted in panic and with wide eyes.

"What? !" Loki shouted back.

"L-Loki..." Yui said... or almost growled.

"Huh?" Loki said in confusion and looked down at Yui beside him. His eyes widened. He thought he had grabbed her around the waist but it seemed his hand had grabbed something else a little higher up her body... Something more... round.

His hand covered at least half of Yui's right breast.

"Do you mind? !" She shouted.

Loki started sweating and slowly removed his hand and took a step to the side. It was quiet for a moment before everyone except Loki started laughing. "Hey! What's so funny? !"

"That guilty looking face you just made!" Takeru laughed.

"Priceless!" Apollon exclaimed and tried to wipe away the tears from his eyes.

...

"Welcome to Asgard, Yui-san!" Balder exclaimed excitedly. The three Norse gods and Yui were standing on top of a hill, looking down at the village below. "Is it how you imagined it to be?"

"She's already been here." Loki pointed out.

"What?"

"Loki showed me this place once." Yui explained.

"Well, guess I should have expected that." Balder sighed and scratched the back of his head. "So, are we going to show Yui-san around?" Neither Thor or Yui had time to say anything before Loki scooped Yui up in his arms. "I'm going to show Kitten her new home, see you later!" Loki laughed and took off to the sky. "L-Loki, wait!" Yui cried out.

Loki landed just outside his wooden house. "Here we are. Home sweet home." He grinned.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be." Yui gasped. She was still being carried by Loki. "But we didn't have to leave Balder-san and Thor-san behind you know."

"They'll live." Loki answered and put Yui back down on the ground. "I want to have you for myself right now."

"That's selfish." Yui pointed out with a giggle.

"Oh really?" Loki smirked and hugged her from behind.

"Wha-?"

Loki started kissing her neck.

"L-Loki..." She gasped.

Loki's eyes moved sideways and noticed a few gods and goddesses staring at them a bit further away. He was glad Yui hadn't noticed them yet. "Let's go inside." He whispered in her ear and started to push her gently towards the door.

Loki unlocked the door and closed it as soon as they were inside.

Yui took a look around her. The house contained a livingroom, a bedroom, a small kitchen and a bathroom and she also noticed that most of the furnitures were made of wood with carved patterns on. A big chest further inside the living room caught her interest. "What's inside this chest?" She asked as she made her way over to it. She moved her hand over the carved patterns that covered it. "The patterns are beautiful."

Loki walked up to her and opened the chest with a grin. "Let me show you."

Yui sweat dropped. The chest was filled with candy and other stuff that could be used to prank people with. She placed her hand beside Loki's and closed the chest. "Figured..." She sighed. Loki let out a laugh and moved to stand behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You don't need a tour around the house, you just need to see the bedroom."

"What?" Yui exclaimed as she was being pushed away from the big chest.

"We still have time before we're going to meet with Odin."

"What? ! When are we going to meet him? !"

"Don't worry, we still have time."

"Loki!"

"Alright, alright, we can explore the bedroom later. Let's go." Loki said and turned her around and began to push her towards the door instead.

"Why didn't you tell me before that we were going to meet Odin-san? !" Yui asked in panic. "I need to prepare myself!"

Loki grinned. "Relax, you'll be fine. He just wants to meet the human who's going to live in his kingdom."

"That's a pretty big deal! I have now idea how I'm supposed to talk to him!"

"Just don't make fun of him because he's one-eyed."

"Loki!"

"Just be yourself. You managed to charm all of us, didn't you?"

"... I did?"

"Yes!" Loki laughed and reached for the door in front of him and opened it.

The second he opened it they were met by two faces, and they didn't belong to Balder and Thor. In front of them stood a god and a goddess, both seemed to be around Loki's age. "I knew it! Told you I saw him with someone!" The goddess exclaimed. She was wearing a long green dress, had long golden hair and golden eyes. "A beauty indeed, for a human." The god pointed out. He had spiky blonde hair that reached his mid back and golden eyes. Yui could tell he was quite muscular... since he was only wearing a white loincloth…

"What do you two want? We're in a hurry." Loki said dryly.

"Huh? Just moments ago you didn't seem to be in a hurry at all." Yui pointed out.

"Relax, Loki." The goddess smiled. "We just wanted to see who you invited into your house. Now I see it seems to be the human girl you and your friends are so fond of."

"Odin informed us that she's going to be a part of our world from now on. It's only natural we wanted to meet her." The god added.

"L-Let me introduce myself." Yui stuttered and bowed to them. "My name is Kusanagi Yui, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Haha, I like you already." The goddess giggled. "My name is Sif and I'm the goddess of harvest."

"And I'm Freyr, the god of fertility."

"Good, good, now that you three know each other, let's be on our way." Loki said quickly and pushed Yui passed the two curious gods.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Yui-san!" Sif called after them with a smile. "And don't be too rough with her, Loki!"

"He's going to wear the poor human out..." Freyr pointed out.

"I hope not! I would like to get to know her. I tried to make Thor tell me about her when they came back from the garden Zeus created but he's a god of few words..."

…

About 20 minutes later Loki and Yui were standing inside Odin's castle, waiting for the huge red door in front of them to open. "Damn, how long is he going to make us wait?" Loki asked in annoyance. "I would much rather go home and snuggle."

Yui hit him in the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Quit joking, Loki, I'm nervous enough as it it!"

"I already told you you're going to be fine!"

"That doesn't help when you say it!" Yui cried out.

"Hey, what's that supposed to-"

A cracking sound came from the huge door before it started to open by itself. Yui froze. She had no idea what to do.

"Enter." A deep voice said from inside. Loki took Yui's hand in his to calm her a little and she looked up at him in surprise. "Let's go." He said with a smile before he pulled her along with him and entered the big room. As they walked further inside Yui noticed an older-looking god with long grey, almost silvery, hair who was sitting on a big wooden armchair. When they were close enough Loki stopped walking, forcing Yui to do the same and she was now able to have a better look at the god in front of her. Odin was indeed one-eyed, just like Loki said and he was wearing a brown cloak with an armor underneath. He also had a long beard and was holding a spear in his left hand.

Two ravens suddenly flew past them and landed on the back of the chair Odin was sitting on. ' _Those are-!_ ' Yui thought.

"Welcome, Yui." Odin greeted in a deep voice.

Yui didn't know where to start. "T-thank you, it's an honor to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Odin said as he stood up from the armchair. "Zeus has been keeping me updated about you and I must say, you really are something, young woman."

"Thank you, Odin-san..."

"Just Odin is fine, my dear. Now, I believe you have been informed about the situation? That no one except your closest family members will remember you and that we made you immortal the moment they brought you here from Midgard."

"Yes, I- Midgard?" Yui asked in confusion.

"Midgard is what the Norse gods call earth." Loki explained.

"Oh, I see."

"You're also going to be able to teleport back to Midgard as much as you want to visit your family, that is the only power we can grant you." Odin informed.

Yui threw him a wide smile. "I couldn't be more satisfied with that, Odin. It makes me happy that I'll be able to see my family again."

"I understand. Anyway, about where you're going to stay..."

"She's going to stay with me." Loki answered before Yui had the chance to.

"Figured. I'm going to invite some gods here tomorrow night to meet Yui, I trust you will actually bring her back here then, Loki?"

"Of course, you can always believe in me, Odin." Loki grinned. He didn't sound honest at all… "We will be back tomorrow, I'll make sure of it." Yui assured him.

"That's good to hear, my dear. Enjoy your time here and don't hesitate to come to me if you need something. It's not every day a human is coming to live among gods."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Yui thanked him with a bow.

"You have good manners, see you tomorrow, Yui."

"Finally, let's go!" Loki exclaimed and began to push Yui out of the big room.

"And he is still ill-mannered..." Odin sighed to himself as he watched them leave.

...

"That was rude, Loki."

"What was?"

Loki and Yui were walking side by side through the town back to Loki's house. "Leaving the way we did!"

"Nah, he's used to my behaviour."

"Figured."

"I don't want to waste my time on our ruler, I want to waste my time on you."

"Loki..." Yui sighed. Loki moved so that he could hug her from behind, which caused Yui to stop walking. "Don't you want to spend time with me?" He whispered teasingly in her ear. Yui started blushing. "O-Of course I do but..."

"You have a hard time keeping up with me." Loki answered for her with a grin before he picked her up and flew away quickly towards the house. Once they were inside, Loki wasted no time. "Tell me what you want to do." He said, looking down at the human in front of him. "I-I don't know... I'm not used to this..." Yui whispered.

"You will get used to it, in time." Loki smirked and leaned down closer to her face. "I'm right here. Do the first thing that enters your mind."

Yui stood where she stood for about 20 seconds before she slowly moved her hands and placed them on Loki's shoulders, then she kissed him. She then took a step backwards and looked down at the floor with a blushing face. "Not bad." Loki smirked. "My turn." Before Yui could react, Loki had one hand on her back and the other was placed at the back of her head as he was kissing her deeply. After a few seconds he moved from her lips to her neck. "Loki..." Yui breathed out and moved her arms to hug him closer. "See?" Loki whispered into her neck. "Soon it's going to feel natural for you to do these things."

"O... Only if it's with you..."

"Yeah... Only with me, Kitten."

 **Next morning:**

"Do you think they're still sleeping?" Balder asked. He and Thor had been knocking on the door to Loki's house a few times now and still nothing. "Loki is just ignoring us." Thor answered.

"Yeah, you're right. He just wants Yui-san all to himself." Balder growled before he started to knock harder on the wooden door. "Loki! Open the door alread- Woah!" He exclaimed as he fell backwards and landed on his butt. The door was now open, revealing a half naked Loki. "So noisy...What do you want?" He groaned as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"Why are you only in your underwear?" Balder asked from the ground.

"Because I couldn't find anything else to put on."

"You mean you were naked before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Yui-san is in there with you right? Why on earth are you walking around naked? !"

"Come on Balder, do I really have to explain the birds and the bees thing?" Loki asked, grinning down at his friend on the ground.

"Wha-? !" Balder exclaimed.

"Let's go, Balder." Thor said as he turned around to leave.

"Smart move, Thor." Loki called after him in satisfaction.

Balder quickly stood up. "W-Well then, see you later tonight, Loki."

"Yeah." Loki smirked and watched as Balder ran after Thor to catch up. " _Loki? Is someone at the door?_ " Yui called from the bedroom. "No, just needed some fresh air." Loki answered before he closed the door. He walked back inside the bedroom where Yui was waiting and laid back down on the bed beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Just a little sore." Yui answered with a smile and with her eyes closed.

"I wasn't too rough on you was I?"

"No... you were perfect."

Loki smiled at her. She looked so peaceful as she was lying there with her eyes closed and with a smile on her cute face. "That reminds me." He said and moved to lie on his back. "Hope you're not too sore to walk, since we're going back to Odin's later."

Yui's eyes shot open.

"If you can't walk properly, they are definitely going to figure out what took place last night." He grinned.

Yui hit him with her pillow over and over again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

...

By the end of the day, Loki and Yui had made it back to Odin's castle and were once again waiting for the big door to open. "How do I look?" Yui asked nervously as she was trying to inspect herself the best she could.

"For the third time, you look fine." Loki sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous..."

"Why? You have already met Odin, Freyr and Sif. And Balder and Thor are also going to be here."

"It's the gods I haven't met that I'm worried about."

"They're all pretty boring. Once we have eaten we're going back home, I can come up with _hundreds_ of things I would rather do with you than being here." Loki smirked.

"Loki!"

"Alright, alright, don't bite my head off, Kitten!" Loki laughed.

"You may enter." A voice echoed right before the door began to open, revealing a pretty long table which was placed in the middle of the room. "Let's get this over with." Loki sighed and entered the room with Yui close behind.

As they entered Yui noticed all the gods and goddesses were watching her every step and she had to force herself to focus so that she wouldn't accidentally stumble and make a fool out of herself. But she felt more relieved once she spotted Balder and Thor, they were making their way over to them. "Hello, Yui-san, Loki." Balder smiled once he and Thor were standing in front of them.

"Hello, Balder-san, Thor-san." Yui greeted.

"You are actually on time." Thor pointed out.

"Well, Kitten wouldn't let us be late..." Loki pouted.

"She's going to have good influence on you, Loki." Sif grinned as she walked up to them and Yui couldn't help but notice that the other gods in the room were starting to move closer as well. They looked very curious.

"Yui." Odin said from his seat at the table and everyone turned at the sound of his voice. "I'm glad you made it and I believe it's time for the introductions before we eat." He added as he stood up. "Everyone, form a line." The gods did as they were told and formed a line in front of Yui, Loki, Thor and Balder. "First is Bragi." Odin said. "The god of poetry."

Bragi looked older than most of the gods in the room with his long grey hair and beard but he also looked nice in Yui's eyes.

"His wife Idunn, the goddess of youth." Odin continued. Idunn looked much younger than her husband and was wearing a light blue dress and had her long orange hair in a braid.

"Eir, the goddess of healing."

Eir was very beautiful. She was wearing an orange dress and a white flower decorated the side of her red hair.

"Hoenir, the god of silence."

Hoenir didn't look like a silent god. He was wearing a red armor, his long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his golden eyes looked very serious.

"Freyja, the goddess of love." Now, Freyja was probably the most beautiful woman in the room. She was wearing a white dress, had long blonde hair and had silvery eyes instead of golden like the others.

"Her brother, Freyr, the god of fertility." Yui noticed he was still only wearing a loincloth. It looked pretty cold...

"Kvasir, the god of inspiration."

Kvasir had golden eyes, short spiky black hair and was wearing a dark blue armor. Yui thought he almost looked human.

"Sif, the goddess of harvest." Yui noticed that the only difference from when she met Sif yesterday was that she had changed her dress from her green one to a pink one.

"Tyr, the god of war."

Tyr had light blue hair that reached his shoulders, was quite muscular and he also seemed to be missing his right hand.

"Vidar, the god of the forest." The first thing Yui noticed was the big axe in his hand. Vidar had short white hair and his eyes looked more yellow than gold.

"And last, Frigg, my wife and the goddess of marriage." Yui's eyes widened. That pretty woman was Odin's wife? She had long light brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail and was wearing a blue dress with white patterns on. "Now that we're done with the presentations, I would like to have a closer look at her." The goddess, Freyja, smiled in curiosity and started to move forward. She seemed pretty eager to meet Yui and wasted no time on waiting for Odin to give her permission. Yui had heard from Loki that Odin was she "boss" around here and everyone had to do what says. Freyja stopped right in front of Yui and looked her deep in the eyes, in fact, Freyja's head was so close to hers one could have thought she was going to kiss her. "You're even cuter than I expected." She pointed out with a grin.

"Freyja." Her brother Freyr warned.

Freyja turned her head to her brother in annoyance. "What? Can't you see I'm trying to get to know our human?"

"You are making her nervous."

"I am not!" Freyja shouted before she turned back to Yui and stroke her hair with her right hand. "Such a nice color."

"U-Umm..." Yui stuttered.

"Enough already, stop touching my Kitten!" Loki exclaimed and pulled Yui away from the goddess of love.

"Well, well." Freyja smirked. "Is someone jealous?"

"You really shouldn't be so flirtatious all the time..." Vidar sighed.

"I can't help it, I want to spread my love to everyone! Male _**or**_ female!" Freyja said innocently as she hugged herself dramatically.

"Drama queen." Loki pointed out, not very amused.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Yui." Kvasir said with a smile as he walked up to her, earning a glare from Loki.

"Oh, the honor is all mine...um, Kvasir-san?"

"I'm glad you remembered my name." Kvasir smiled and grabbed Yui's hand before he leaned down to kiss it. His lips didn't touch her hand though, because Balder smacked away his hand and Loki pulled Yui back before he could.

"Don't touch her!" Loki and Balder hissed in unison.

"Jealousy..." Sif commented with a sight.

"Yeah." Thor agreed.

"That's not fair, you can't keep her only to yourselves!" Eir exclaimed.

"That's right, I was hoping to get to know the only human who's going to live with us." Vidar pointed out.

"And I want to ask her some questions about the human world." Tyr added.

"It was hard enough to keep the human males away from her." Balder sighed.

"We don't need you crazy people going after her as well." Loki said and held Yui close to him. "Umm... Do I have any say in this?" Yui asked.

"That's enough everyone." Odin's wife, Frigg, ordered.

Odin was smirking from his chair. "But it was just getting interesting." He said to himself.

Frigg walked over to Yui and Loki and everyone stepped to the side to let her pass. Once she was in front of them she said, "Loki."

"Hm." Was Loki's only reply before he let go of Yui and took a step away from her. Yui looked at him in confusion. "Loki?" A hand on her cheek made her look back at Frigg who was leaning towards her with a gentle smile on her face. Frigg looked more mature than the others and she was a bit taller than Yui and the other goddesses, too. "Yes, I can see it."

"Huh? See what?" Yui asked.

Frigg removed her hand from Yui's cheek. "You'll find out sooner or later, my dear." She said with a pleased look on her face before she turned around and walked over to Odin.

Odin cleared his throat before he spoke. "Well then, there's no point in just standing around. Let's eat."

...

Everyone was enjoying the food when Yui decided to ask, "Loki?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Frigg-san mean when she said that?"

"Frigg has the power of prophecy, she can see the future." Loki answered and took another bite of his food.

"The future?"

"Like Agana Belea." Balder added with a smile.

"I see, but what did she mean?"

"She never tell what she knows. So there's no point in asking her." Loki said and pushed away his now empty plate. "I'm curious, though. I want to know what the old hag saw in your future that made her smile like that." He grinned.

"She's not that old." Balder pointed out.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise, Balder." Loki snickered.

"Mother is not old!"

"Mother?" Yui asked and looked at Balder in surprise.

"Frigg is Balder's mother." Loki explained. "And she's old as hell." He added.

"Hey!" Balder exclaimed.

"She's been around for a veeeery long time. She's old."

"She still looks young!"

"Yeah, looks."

"I wonder what they are talking about over there?" Sif asked from her spot at the table beside Thor.

"Probably something stupid..." Thor sighed.

...

"Fight me, Loki!" Tyr shouted.

"Gladly!" Loki shouted back.

"Umm, Loki?" Yui was watching the two drunk gods from her seat. At first they seemed to be arguing about something but that escalated quickly and the room soon turned into a war zone. The other gods didn't seem to mind, though. Actually, it looked like they were enjoying the show. Yui had been drinking too but not nearly as much as the gods had and she was still able to think clearly, that couldn't be said about Loki and Tyr, though, they were fighting like the world depended on it!

"Hey, cut it out you two!" Balder shouted from his seat beside Yui. "Can't you see that Yui-san's upset?"

Loki and Tyr stopped fighting and turned their heads to Yui who could only blink at them in confusion. Tyr turned back to Loki. "Let's make this fight more interesting." He smirked. "Let's fight over Yui's hand!"

Loki started laughing.

"What's so funny, you drunk bastard! ?"

"Since you only have one hand, you made it sound like you were going to replace the one you lost with one of Yui's!" Loki laughed.

"You know what- _hic_ \- I meant!"

Loki's eyes suddenly darkened and he looked really pissed off. "Of course..." He almost growled before he attacked him.

"How romantic!" Both Freyja and Eir exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop it!" Yui cried out.

Only a thud was heard before it got quiet and everyone looked down at the floor. Loki was standing with one foot on Tyr's chest, his expression hadn't changed. "You call yourself the god of war?"

"He just can't fight properly when he's drunk." Bragi commented.

"Yui is mine, I'm the only one who's going to marry her." Loki hissed at Tyr on the floor.

Yui's eyes shot up, had Loki just-?

"So she's not just some toy to you then, Loki?" Tyr asked with a small grin on his face. "Do you actually care about her that much?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I love her."

Loki's statement made Freyr drop his glass, Bragi started coughing and the rest looked surprised. They hadn't expected Loki to just admit something like that and were taken by surprise. "He.. He just confessed?" Eir asked. "Loki..." Yui whispered with wide eyes.

" _Hic_ \- I'm going to make Yui happy." Loki said. "And.. there's no way I'm- _hic_ \- going to let you have one of her hands!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Hey! What are you laughing at? !" Loki shouted as he turned his gaze to the table where everyone else was seated. "I'm trying to teach this bastard a lesson!"

"I feel sorry for you, sweety." Freyr smirked, referring to Yui a few seats away. Then he stood up and walked over to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "If you ever need a break from him, just come to me, alright?"

"Freyr." Balder warned. "That's not a good idea."

Correct. Because Loki came flying towards Freyr at full speed and pushed him away from Yui, which made him lose his balance and fall backwards down to the floor. "You want her hand, too? !" Loki shouted.

"My.. hand...?" Yui whispered to herself and started to giggle.

"Kitten's hand is mine! I'm not giving it to anyone!"

Yui stood up from her seat and grabbed Loki's hand to get his attention. "Maybe we should leave now?" Loki looked down at her for a few seconds before he suddenly scooped her up in his arms. "What-? Loki!" Yui explained, surprised by his actions. "You're right, let's fly back to our love nest!" Loki laughed and started to fly out the room before anyone could say anything.

"Love nest?" All the gods said in unison.

...

Loki flew out the castle with a screaming Yui in his arms. "Loki! Slow down!"

"But I wanna get home quickly!" Loki laughed and continued to fly through the village. They were bouncing up and down in the air and almost collided with the houses they passed. "In my world, this would be classified as drunk driving you know!" Yui cried out.

"Drunk driving? Oh! It's that box-thing, right? You can't drive one when you're drunk?"

"Absolutely not! And it's called a car!"

"How boring! It would be so much more exciting to drive it when you're drunk!"

"Say that again when you're lying in the hospital- Watch out!" Yui shouted when she noticed they were heading straight for a building. "Woah!" Loki exclaimed as he managed to avoid it just in time, almost. Loki's left shoulder hit the wooden building and they started spinning around in the air before crashing down into the snow. They were completely buried, until Loki flew out from the snow with Yui still in his arms. He then landed a bit further away and placed Yui back on the ground. "Loki, are you alright? !" She asked worriedly. "I'm fine.. But I think the impact made me sober..." Loki answered, sounding disappointed for some reason.

"Your shoulder is bleeding!" Yui shouted and hurried to take a look at it.

Loki grinned. "It's just a scratch, Kitten."

"No excuses, let's go home and treat it." Yui ordered and began to drag Loki away.

Yui had "forced" Loki to sit down on a chair so she could have a better look at the wound on his shoulder. It actually didn't look so bad, just cleaning it with water was enough. Loki looked at Yui in satisfaction. "Told you it was just a scratch."

"Maybe, but I was still worried..."

Loki threw her a look. "Why the long face, Kitten?"

"It's nothing, I was just scared it would be more serious. I'm relieved." Yui answered with a smile. Loki smirked at her before he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap, face to face. "Loki?"

"You worry too much." He grinned.

"I-It's only natural to worry about the one I love... right?" Yui stuttered as she was looking to the side. "You were worried about me when the Adlet attacked, weren't you?"

"That was different, I thought I was going to lose you..." Loki said in a unusual sad voice and brushed away some hair from her face. "I know. But I still want you to be more careful, alright? So I won't have to worry." Yui answered and slowly looked back at him and was met by a smirking face. "Got it." He said and placed his hands on her waist to bring her closer before leaning down and kissed her passionately. Yui followed his lead and hugged him around the neck to deepen the kiss. Yui didn't know what the future would bring but one thing she knew, she would remain by Loki's side until the end of time. But there was one thing she couldn't stop thinking about, what had Frigg seen in her future?

 **5 years later:**

"Oh, welcome back, Yui!" Mrs Kusanagi exclaimed happily when she found her daughter standing in the livingroom. 5 years had passed and Yui had kept her promise to visit as much as she could, it was much easier now since she could teleport. Just moments ago she had been in her and Loki's home in Asgard but decided to pay her family a visit because Loki and Balder were having an argument about what food would be best for her.

Two weeks ago they had found out that she was 3 months pregnant.

"Hello, mom, glad to be back!" Yui greeted and walked over to her mother to give her a hug.

"I get happy every time you come to visit but is it alright to teleport? With the baby and all?" Yui's family were used to see Yui appear out of nowhere but with a baby now growing inside of her… "I asked Odin about that, teleporting won't affect the baby at all." Yui explained.

"That's good, dear. I didn't expect to see you back here so soon, though, since you visited last week. Did something happen?"

"Not really but I got a little tired of Loki and Balder-san, they are arguing about what I should eat while I'm pregnant." Yui answered with a giggle. "So I decided to teleport myself back here."

"I see." Her mother laughed. "They're worried you might eat something bad."

"Yes, they are."

"Anyway, why don't you take a seat and I'll go see if I can find some cookies?" Her mother suggested.

"Sounds good, thanks mom."

But her mother hadn't even left the room when suddenly both Loki and Balder appeared in front of them. "There you are!" Loki exclaimed. "You disappeared right in front of our eyes!" Balder added.

"Oh, hello Loki, Balder-san." Yui greeted innocently.

"Don't "Hello" me, why did you leave like that?" Loki asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I just thought you and Balder-san wanted to be alone while you discussed what food I should eat." Yui answered simply.

Loki and Balder blinked at her, now realising what had made her leave. "We're so sorry, Yui-san!" Balder exclaimed. Yui sweat dropped, Balder looked like he was having a heart attack. "It's alright, it's alright, Balder-san! Calm down." She giggled at his silly behaviour.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't have argued about the food you eat." Loki admitted in a low voice.

Yui could only smile at them. They were just so adorable.

"But don't disappear like that again, Kitten! I was worried!" Loki exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Can't promise you that, _**husband**_." Yui laughed teasingly. Living with Loki for so many years had made her more daring and she was beginning to pick up some of his traits, too. Not the bad ones, though, she was still the sweet and caring girl they took with them 5 years ago.

"I will punish you when we get home." Loki threatened with a grin. Yui knew what that meant and started to blush.

"Oh my..." Her mom giggled.

Yui face got even more red, she had forgotten her mom was still in the room. "M-Mom, it's not-!"

"I'll go get the cookies." Mrs Kusanagi smiled before she walked out of the living room. "Cookies? I'll help you Mrs Kusanagi-san!" Balder exclaimed cheerfully as he followed the woman to the kitchen, leaving Yui and Loki alone.

"So." Loki grinned as he turned to Yui in front of him. "How am I going to punish the bad kitten this time?"

Yui gulped.

This is how their relationship was, one minute they were all over each other, one minute they were teasing each other, one minute Loki was playing pranks on her, one minute they were arguing about stupid nicknames and one minute they were back at being all lovey dovey. They simply couldn't get enough of each other.

 **Flashback, 2 years ago:**

Loki, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Yui called from the living room. Loki yawned as he emerged from the bedroom. "We still have time."

"Yeah, you said that when I was going meet Odin for the first time, too..."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"Anyway, let's get going. The others must be waiting." Yui said as she headed for the door. They were going to meet all of their friends by the cottage Loki, Balder and Thor owned and Yui didn't want to be late. It's been 2 months since she last saw them and was looking forward to spend some time with them again. She was just about to open the door when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards. "Can't we just stay home?" A grinning Loki whispered in her ear. "No!" Yui shouted and tried to move away from the god of fire. "Aww.. You're no fun, Kitten..." Loki pouted, trying to sound sad. "That sad face won't work on me, Loki! Not this time... And my name is Yui not Kitten!" Yui exclaimed, her face was red from embarrassment. She was used to being called "Kitten" by Loki but it would be nice if he could use her _actual_ name more often. "You don't like your nickname?" Loki asked with a smirk. "Then how about Princess?"

"P-P...!" Yui stuttered. "No way! That's too embarrassing!"

"Cupcake?"

"No!"

Sweetie?"

"No!"

"Darling?"

"Loki!"

Loki began to laugh, it was so fun to tease her. "Then I'm just going to keep calling you Kitten."

Yui sighed and reached for the door again but stopped moving once she had her hand around the handle. "I.. I don't really mind..." She whispered.

"Huh?"

"I don't mind the other nicknames... if you only use them when we're alone."

Loki's face lit up and he threw himself at her in a childish way. "Deal!" He exclaimed happily. "I knew you would give in!"

"L-Loki..."

...

"There you two are! I thought you were going to ditch us." Dionysus said teasingly.

"We would never do that, Dionysus-san!" Yui reassured him with a laugh.

Everyone else was already inside the cottage when Loki and Yui arrived. Apollon, Tsukito, Balder and Thor were sitting by the table in the middle of the room, Takeru and Dionysus were on the couch and Hades was sitting in the armchair. They were all in their human forms. "Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed in excitement as he ran up to her and Loki in the doorway. "I have missed you so much!" He threw his arms in the air and was just about to give her a big hug when he was punched in the head by Loki. "Loki-Loki, that hurt!" He cried out as he rubbed the sore spot on top of his head.

"Loki, you didn't have to hit him!" Yui exclaimed and laid her hand on Apollon's head. "Are you alright, Apollon-san?"

Apollon started to blush. "I'm fine, I'm fine" He laughed. "Now I am."

"That's what you get for trying to take what's mine." Loki said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey! She's not an object!" Takeru shouted as he stood up from the couch.

"That's right!" Balder agreed.

"I never said she was..." Loki answered in annoyance.

"Give him a break." Dionysus said. "Who wouldn't be jealous around your woman's admirers." He added teasingly.

"Wha-!" Takeru, Apollon, Hades and Balder exclaimed in surprise and embarrassment. Tsukito's expression didn't change.

Yui looked at Dionysus in confusion. "Admirers?"

"D-Don't worry about it, Fairy, don't worry about it!" Apollon laughed nervously as he was waving his hands toward her. "Yeah! Don't listen to him!" Takeru exclaimed. "He doesn't know what he's talking about." Hades added, trying to sound calm and normal.

"Admirers." Tsukito said. "An admirer is a fan, supporter or lover. A person who looks up to, admirers, adores or approves of someone is regarded an admirer. We all admirer Kusanagi Yui, therefore we are her admirers."

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"I have studied." He added.

...

A few hour later everyone went outside the cottage to watch the aurora up in the sky together. Loki was hugging Yui around her shoulders from behind and was resting his chin on top of her head. "You're being so lovey dovey with her it's creeping me out..." Takeru said as he shrugged in "disgust".

"Jealous?" Loki asked, smirking at the slightly shorter god.

"As if!"

"Come on now, can't we just enjoy the view without fighting?" Balder sighed.

"We're not fighting!" Loki and Takeru shouted in unison.

"They are." Hades stated.

"They totally are" Dionysus agreed.

Yui cheeks were red from embarrassment. "Loki, can you please let go?"

"What? No way!" Loki cried out, tightening his grip on her.

"C-Can't breath...!"

"Loki-Loki, you're strangling Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed.

"She will die if you do that." Tsukito pointed out.

"I'll never let go of her!" Loki grinned. "She's my precious Kitten, Princess, Cupcake, Sweetie and Darling!"

Yui's face turned pale and she looked like she just lost her soul.

"A-All those nicknames..." Takeru growled between his teeth.

"Loki-Loki sure isn't shy!" Apollon laughed.

"Loki..." Balder sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You-You-You!" Was all that came out of Yui's mouth.

"What? Earlier you said that you don't mind the nicknames." Loki smirked down at her.

All eyes turned to Yui.

"B-But! I said-!" Yui couldn't finish the sentence before Thor suddenly started to walk up to her and Loki and everyone looked at him in confusion, wondering what the silent god would do. He grabbed Yui's arm and pulled her out of Loki's grip before he lifted her up so that he was carrying her bridal style. Everyone look at him in confusion and Yui looked like she didn't know how to react. "Umm.. Thor-san?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing! ?" Loki shouted.

"You are not good for her." Thor answered simply before he turned around to walk away from the group.

"Hey!" Loki shouted and sprinted after them. "Give her back!"

Thor quickly changed back into his god form and took off to sky with Yui. "That's cheating!" Loki shouted as he changed too and followed them. "That's dangerous!" Balder exclaimed in panic. The rest of the group was watching Loki chasing Thor around in the sky and thought it looked quite dangerous and with Yui being unable to fly made it even more dangerous. "Heeeeelp!" They could hear Yui scream.

"You heard the lady." Dionysus said as he too changed back.

"We can't ignore her." Hades added.

"As Kusanagi Yui's admirers, we must obey." Tsukito stated.

"Brother, enough with the" admirers" thing..." Takeru sighed.

"We're coming, Yui-san!" Balder called before he hurried to catch up with his three friends.

"Hold on, Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed with a laugh as he flew after Balder.

...

Yui's hair was a mess and she was freezing. She was sitting on the couch inside the cottage with a blanket around her body, shivering and with a cup of tea in her hands. Her friends were standing around her. "We're so sorry, Fairy! We're sorry!" Apollon cried.

Takeru, Dionysus, Loki and Balder were looking guilty for some reason while Hades and Thor looked quite disappointed. Tsukito just looked like he always did.

"I-It's alright..." Yui answered with a shiver before she sneezed.

 **About 10 minutes earlier:**

Once all the gods were in the air they had unknowingly turned the "rescue mission" into a game. When Loki had caught up with Thor and somehow managed to get Yui back, she was immediately taken away by Balder. But it didn't stop there, once Yui was in Balder's arms Takeru came flying from below and stole her away from him, leaving Balder with a confused look on his face. "You're safe now, Weed!" Takeru grinned. "I would feel more safe on the ground!" Yui cried out.

"My turn." Dionysus laughed and took Yui away from Takeru as he flew past him.

"Hey, you bastard!" Takeru shouted.

"Dionysus-san, can we please land? !" Yui cried out, she was starting to feel sick.

"Don't worry, Fairy! I'll save you from Dee-Dee!" Apollon laughed as he snatched the screaming human away from his brother. "Oh no you don't!" Loki shouted as he came flying, giving Apollon little time to react before he grabbed Yui and took off. He didn't get far because Takeru suddenly appeared in front of him and stole Yui once again. "Enough already!" Yui exclaimed.

Further down, Hades, Tsukito and Thor were watching their friends "play".

"Give her back, Take-Take! I want to be the one to rescue Fairy! I want to!" Apollon cried out as he chased after the Japanese god. By now, all gods except Hades, Thor and Tsukito were trying to catch up to him and get Yui back. "Surround him!" Dionysus laughed and everyone did as he said. They flew around Takeru in a circle and started to close in on him at high speed. Takeru wasn't prepared and by the time he noticed them, it was too late to act. They all collided, which made Takeru drop Yui by accident and she started falling toward the snow covered ground.

"Kusanagi!" Both Hades and Thor exclaimed and flew down to catch her but just missed her when they too crashed into each other as they both tried to reach her at the same time. Luckily, for Yui, they weren't very high up in the air when Takeru dropped her and thanks to the newly-fallen snow on the ground, she made a soft landing. "Yui!" Loki shouted with worry as he and the others flew down to see if she was alright. Yui was lying flat on the ground, the snow was almost completely covering her and she didn't move a muscle. But just as Loki's feet touched the ground beside her she flew up from the snow with her arms around her shaking snow covered body. "COOOOOOOOLD! ! !"

 **Back inside the cottage:**

"It wasn't our intention to be so rough with you." Balder said and hung his head in shame.

"I feel so bad about dropping you. I'm sorry." Takeru apologized.

"It wouldn't have happened if we hadn't turned it into a game..." Dionysus added.

"I'm quite disappointed in you." Hades told the others with a sigh and with crossed arms and closed eyes.

Yui looked up at them from the couch, they all looked like someone who just got their candy stolen from them. She just couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, earning strange looks from her friends. "Umm... Did she hit her head or...?" Takeru asked.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry." Yui laughed and put the cup down on the table in front of her. "You're all just so adorable with those guilty looking faces."

Loki, Balder, Apollon and Takeru started blushing and Dionysus let out a laugh. "It's alright, everyone. I know you're sorry for what you did and I forgive you. Just don't do it again, alright? I get very dizzy you know." Yui said with a giggle. "And I'm not hurt, the snow broke my fall." She added.

"But still, you could have gotten seriously injured." Loki pointed out with such a serious look on his face the others had to blink a few times to make sure they weren't seeing things. "Sometimes we.. or I, seem to forget that you're human..."

Yui looked at him strangely. "Huh?"

"He's right, he's right." Apollon agreed with a small smile planted on his face. "You have lived among us gods for three years now and you fit in here so well it's hard to remember."

"You are human and fragile." Tsukito pointed out.

"And we should be more careful with you." Balder added.

Yui threw them a loving smile. "You all are so sweet and caring."

The room got quiet for a few seconds before Dionysus spoke. "Your ability to forgive so easily is quite remarkable." He said, looking stunned.

"Huh? I'm always going to forgive you if you make mistakes, as long as you learn from them. Besides, it's easier to forgive you because I love you all, so..." Yui had told them that without realising it and quickly covered her mouth as her cheeks turned bright red. The gods looked shocked too and their cheeks started to change color as well. They hadn't expected her to say that. Loki on the other hand looked more jealous than shocked. "I-I...!" Yui stuttered. "I mean-! You all mean so much to me and-"

"We get it, Kusanagi." Thor smiled.

"We love you as well." Dionysus added, he too was smiling.

Yui could only look at the two gods with slightly wide eyes before she turned her gaze to the others. Apollon, Balder and Takeru were looking down at the floor in attempt to hide their blushing faces.

"Y-Yeah... We do, Fairy." Apollon managed to say.

"Don't get any ideas, Yui is mine." Loki pointed out, reminding the others of who Yui _**really**_ loved. His statement didn't surprise Yui at all and she started to giggle, she couldn't help but find his possessiveness cute sometimes.

 **End of flashback:**

Yui was backing away from Loki who was approaching her slowly. "Um, you won't play pranks on me while I'm pregnant, right?" She laughed nervously.

"Of course not." Loki grinned.

Yui now had her back against the wall and Loki was only getting closer. "T-Then why are you grinning at me like that? What.. are you planning?"

Loki was now standing right in front of her with both his hands placed on the wall on either side of her face. "You'll find that out once we're back home" Loki whispered in her ear. He then moved so that he was looking into her eyes before he closed the gap between them and kissed her.

"Oh my."

"Loki..."

Loki quickly pulled away and Yui's eyes widened when she saw her mother and Balder in the doorway. "I-It's not-!" She exclaimed in panic.

"Oh don't worry, dear. I know you can get certain _**urges**_ when you're pregnant." Mrs Kusanagi smiled innocently at her daughter.

"M-Mom!"

Loki started laughing and Balder had to cover his blushing face.

2 months later, Yui was lying on the couch in her and Loki's home with a hand placed on her growing stomach. With closed eyes and a smile on her face she thought back on the day they found out the good news.

 **Flashback:**

She was sitting by the table, just looking down at the untouched breakfast in front of her. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, as if she was in deep thought.

"Wiiife! I'm hooooome!" Loki exclaimed cheerfully from the front door. "Wife" was his newest nickname for her since they got married 6 months ago. If Loki had been allowed to decide they would have gotten married a long time ago but Yui insisted they should wait a few years, at least until they'd "grown up" a little more. But of course, since they were immortal they aged **VERY** slowly so they could basically only grow up mentally... something that was impossible for Loki.

If Yui wasn't feeling so strange right now she would have looked down at the ring on her finger and giggle at the memory.

"Hello? Didn't you hear me, my darling wife?" Loki asked, grinning, as he walked into the kitchen but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the strange look on Yui's face. "Yui?"

Yui couldn't take it anymore, the smell from the food made her want to throw up and she quickly stood up from the chair and ran for the door where Loki stood. With a hand over her mouth she ran past him and sprinted towards the bathroom. "Wha-? Hey, Kitten!" Loki called after her.

"You need to sit down, alright." Loki informed as he pushed Yui over to the couch after having emptied her stomach in the bathroom. She was kind of pale and it looked like she was having a hangover. She let herself be led over to the couch and gladly sat down on it, too many thoughts were spinning around inside her head to even think about protesting. "I'll go get you some water." Loki said and was just about to head for the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. "For the love of- I don't have time for this!" Loki exclaimed in annoyance as he walked up to the front door and opened it. "What do yo-!"

"Hello Loki." Frigg greeted, ignoring his stare, and walked past him. "I've been waiting for this moment of 5 years." She added.

Yui looked over at Frigg who was walking up to her and sat down on the couch next to her. "Frigg-san, welcome." Yui greeted, trying to sound cheerful and without throwing up again… "Hello, Yui." Frigg smiled back before she without warning placed a hand over the human woman's stomach.

Loki ran up to them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He shouted. "She's not feeling well and you're touching her stomach!"

"Calm down, Loki." Frigg said calmly. "I knew this would happen and I only came to congratulate you two."

"Congratulate us?" Yui asked, not really minding the hand on her stomach.

"What are you talking about, you hag?" Loki added.

"I had this vision 5 years ago. I came to tell you that you're 3 months pregnant, Yui." Frigg answered.

"..."

"Something wrong?" Frigg asked innocently.

"What? !" Loki exclaimed.

"I-I'm-? !" Yui stuttered.

"Should you really be this surprised?" Frigg smirked at them.

Both Yui and Loki's eyes widened for a second before they turned their heads away from the older goddess in embarrassment. "Wait a minute!" Loki shouted. "So this is what you saw back then?"

"I never tell what I see." Frigg stated. "But this time I'll make an exception. 5 years ago when we first met, Yui, I saw a child in your future. I also predicted this would be the day you would find out so I wanted to come see you and tell about my vision."

"Frigg-san..." Yui said in disbelief. She was pregnant, with Loki's child.

 **End of flashback:**

"A peaceful moment..." Yui sighed happily. "And just you and me, baby." She added and patted her stomach gently. Life couldn't be more perfect.

The front door suddenly flew open with a loud cracking sound.

... Life DEFINITELY could be more perfect...

"Honey, Darling, Princess!" Loki greeted in excitement from the door.

' _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted._ ' Yui thought.

"How are my two most important people in the world doing?" Loki asked as he walked up to Yui, who was still lying down, and gave her stomach a kiss before giving her one as well. "Did you miss me?"

Yui blushed. Alright, scratch that, life definitely was perfect right now. "You've only been gone for an hour."

"But an hour with Odin is soooo boring!" Loki whined. "It felt like I was there the whole day."

"But I'm glad you're spending time with him." Yui pointed out and moved to a sitting position. "He still seems to like you despite your pranks and your smart mouth." She added with a laugh. "My smart mouth?" Loki asked and raised an eyebrow at her. Yui ignored the stare and stood up from the couch. "Anyway, want to visit earth with me?"

"Huh? Now?"

"Yes." Yui answered, smiling innocently. "I want to say hello to my family and maybe take a walk around town."

...

"Dinner will be ready around 5, alright!" Mrs Kusanagi called after Yui and Loki as they were walking away from the shrine.

"Thanks mom, we'll be back by then!" Yui called back.

"Why exactly do you want to go into town anyway?" Loki asked.

Yui threw him a grin and answered, "Baby shopping."

...

"Isn't this cute?" Yui exclaimed as she held a cute dark blue sun hat with white flower on in front if Loki's face. "It is but... Isn't this cooler?" Loki asked, grinning, as he showed her another one. This one had the same color as the one Yui was holding but with flames on it instead of flowers. "Oh! That one _**is**_ nice!" Yui agreed. She was kind of surprised at how much Loki seemed to enjoy this.

"It is, isn't it!"

"But I just remembered we don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Screw that! My child is SO going to wear this hat!" Loki laughed. "Come on darling, there are more clothes over there!" He called as he jogged away from her.

Yui smiled after him. At first she was a little worried since Loki wasn't exactly the typical "father figure" and feared he wasn't very interested in starting a family. But he had proved her wrong. He seemed very excited about having a baby and he hadn't once played a prank on her since they found out she was carrying his child. Yui for once was able to completely relax, not having to worry about traps or exploding candy anymore but she felt kinda bad for her friends and the others gods... Since Loki couldn't prank her as much as he used to, he pranked them instead, every chance he got actually...

Loki's voice woke her up from her daydreams "Hey, Kitten! Can't we buy this one, too?" He called with a happy face. He was holding a white baby pomper in his hands that said, "I love papa".

Yui sighed with a smile and placed a hand on her stomach. "You are definitely going to be daddy's boy or girl."

 **4 months later:**

"Aaargh...!" Yui groaned in pain. She was in labor. After 9 long months it was finally time to give birth to her and Loki's child. She was lying in their bed, leaning against the headboard for support and with Freyja, Sif and Frigg by her side.

Earlier, she and Loki had invited all of their friends to their home to catch up a little, knowing the child could come any day now they wanted to hang out with them all one last time before they would be too busy to. Everything seemed to go well and everyone enjoyed each others company for a few hours. Apollon and Takeru couldn't stop looking at Yui's stomach, apparently amazed by it and Tsukito was constantly making comments about it, too. Balder was wondering if Loki let her sleep enough and Dionysus couldn't help but tease Loki about fatherhood. Yui felt content as she was sitting on the couch with her friends and a few minutes later she stood up to fetch some cookies from the kitchen. But she only got halfway to the door when she suddenly stopped in her tracks... Loki and her friends, who all knew deep inside what was happening, immediately stopped talking and turned to look at her. She started moaning and hugged her stomach in pain. Loki and Apollon rushed to her side and the others stood up from their seats, ready to help if needed.

A moment later, she was lying in the bed, screaming as the contractions got stronger.

Dionysus and Hades had rushed out of the house the moment Loki and Apollon started leading Yui towards the bedroom to get help and Tsukito had to pat his brother on the back because it looked like he was having a panic attack. Less than 10 minutes later, Dionysus and Hades were back with Frigg, Freyja and Sif and their presence had managed to calm the gods down a bit.

That was 2 and a half hours ago...

"I can't take it anymore!" Loki shouted, he was _**this**_ close to break into the bedroom and comfort his human wife. "You need to remain calm, Loki, Yui-san needs you to be." Balder said as he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You too, Balder." Thor pointed out.

"You look like you're going to faint any moment now." Hades added.

"I am very calm, why would you say that! ?" Balder suddenly exclaimed, earning awkward stares from his friends, including Loki.

Inside the bedroom, Sif and Freyja were holding Yui's hands while Frigg was "inspecting" her. She was sweating so they had replaced her white dress with a thin blanket that only covered her upper body. "Aaaahhhh! It hurts!" Yui cried as she tried to move to reveal some of the pain. "Breath, Yui-san, breath." Sif said in a calm voice. "You are going to need your strength when it's time to push." Freyja added.

Frigg looked up at Yui. "You are a strong woman, you'll do just fine."

...

Not much happened for nearly 2 hours, only moaning and small screams were heard from inside the bedroom. "What's taking so long? !" Takeru shouted.

"Giving birth takes time, Totsuka Takeru." Tsukito explained in his usually calm voice.

"I hope it's over soon, though. Loki's going to start climbing on walls if he isn't allowed to see her soon." Dionysus pointed out as he was watching Loki who had his forehead pressed against the wooden wall, clawing at it in frustration.

Suddenly, louder screams were heard and they could hear Freyja yell " _Push! Push!_ " through the door.

Still, it would take another long hour until it was over.

...

Yui was panting heavily as Freyja laid the crying newborn half-god on her chest. She was so happy she forgot all about the pain and weakly moved her right hand and placed it gently on the child's back. Her warm hand made the baby more calm and the crying slowly stopped. "It's a baby boy, Yui-san." Sif told her with a smile. "He even has a little red hair on top of his head." Freyja added, she too sounded happy and relieved.

"You did good." Frigg said before she sighed in relief. Humans were fragile, she knew that childbirth can cost a woman her life... Luckily, it didn't. Yui was out of danger and so was her child, now she just needed to rest to regain her strength.

Yui managed to calm down enough to have a better look at her baby boy. He was small, had pointed ears and red hair just like his father and when he opened his eyes for a few seconds before closing them again she noticed he had one brown and one golden eye. "He's perfect." She whispered with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Frigg said as she covered the rest of Yui's body with a blanket before she walked over to the door and opened it. "Loki." Was all she managed to say before he burst through the door and ran past her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the red haired baby lying on his mother's chest. He sighed deeply before throwing them a smile and walked up to the bed and sat down beside Yui. "How are you feeling?" He asked and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm all better now, just a little tired." Yui answered gently. "This is our son."

Loki couldn't take his eyes off of the small thing. He almost couldn't believe he had helped create something so precious.

"Let's wrap him in a bundle so he won't be cold." Sif said and moved to stand beside the bed. "May I?"

"Of course." Yui smiled and let Sif pick up the baby and wrap him in a red bundle. Loki had picked it out himself when he and Yui had visited earth to buy a few things for their child. Sif gave Yui back her baby as soon as she was done. "I'm so jealous. I just have to get Thor to marry me, then we can have a child of our own." She laughed.

"Just take him by force." Loki suggested with a grin.

"Loki..." Yui sighed but she was still smiling. "Do you want to hold him?"

Loki turned away from Sif to look at his wife. His expression changed from playfully to calm and serious. "Yeah." He answered before he carefully took the small baby from her and held him close to his chest.

"What should we name him?" Yui asked.

"I had a little time to come up with a few names." Loki answered, not taking his eyes off his son. "How about Hiroki?"

"Hiroki..." Yui tried saying the name to see if it felt right. It did. "I think it fits him perfectly." She leaned closer to Loki. "Welcome to the world, our little Hiroki."

"Yeah, welcome. And just so you know, I'm definitely going to make you wear that awesome sun hat." Loki grinned down at Hiroki.

"Can we come in now?" Balder asked from the door, the others were close behind. "I'm _**dying**_ to finally meet the baby."

"Alright but be quiet." Frigg told them before stepping out of the way to let them enter. "Say hello to Hiroki."

Apollon and Balder had barely made it inside when they suddenly stopped at the sight of the exhausted Yui and the small thing in Loki's arms. Tears welled up in their eyes and they started crying of happiness. "Hey, she just told us to be quiet." Dionysus reminded them in a low voice as he and the others passed them. They stopped by the end of the bed. "Congratulations." Hades smiled. "Yeah, congratulations." Takeru added. "Damn, Kusanagi-san, you look exhausted." Dionysus pointed out.

Takeru rolled his eyes. "What did you expect? Weed just spent hours trying to push a baby out of her."

Tsukito was looking Yui straight in the eyes, making Yui look back at him in confusion. "Kusanagi Yui... It must have been hard."

"Oh, yeah, I guess it was." She answered with a smile.

"It sounded hard. By the way, Kusanagi, you're going to need a new armchair." Hades pointed out.

"Huh? Why?"

"Loki set it on fire." Takeru answered before Hades could.

Yui's already pale face turned even more white. "... What?" She turned her head to the side to look at Loki. He looked rather embarrassed. "Well, your screams made me nervous so... I kind of couldn't control it."

"We put out the fire but it didn't look good and smelled bad so we threw it outside." Dionysus explained.

Yui started giggling. "Oh, Loki..."

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Loki exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Oh!" Freyja suddenly exclaimed. "Look who's awake."

All eyes turned to the baby, his eyes were open. Apollon, who had stopped crying, rushed forward. "The eyes! They're adorable!"

"Calm down Agana Belea, you're scaring the baby." Balder pointed out.

' _I get the feeling that Hiroki is going to have a very interesting childhood._ ' Yui thought.

"Kusanagi Yui." Tsukito said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"How does it look down there?"

 **~ Silence ~**

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"What do you mean, Tsukito-san?" Yui asked.

' _Oh no!_ ' Takeru thought in panic.

Tsukito tried again. "How does it look down there after you have given birth?"

 **~ SILENCE ~**

"WHAT? !" Everyone inside the room exclaimed, except for Yui, all she could do was stare at him with her mouth open. She was too shocked to say anything.

"I'm just curious." Tsukito said as if it was no big deal.

"B-Brother... No..." Takeru almost cried in embarrassment.

Loki suddenly burst out laughing and everyone turned to him in confusion. Had he gone mad? He handed Yui their son, still laughing, before he stood from the bed and lit a fireball in his hand. He immediately stopped laughing after he did and his expression turned very dark. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted as he flew towards Tsukito, who dodged the attack and ran out the bedroom with a pissed fire god close behind.

"Loki-Loki is going to kill Tsuki-Tsuki!" Apollon cried out.

"S-Should we help...?" Hades asked, looking down at the floor.

"I think whatever he is going to do to him, he deserves it." Dionysus answered as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Come back and say that again, I **dare** you!" They heard Loki shout in the distance.

 **6 years later:**

"Hiroki, please try not to set things on fire." Yui sighed as she was putting out the fire her son just started on one of the pillows on the couch. She was so used to it now that she just sighed about it, not really caring anymore. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Loki teach him how to use his powers just yet... They had just moved to a bigger house with more rooms, she didn't want to see it burn... more than it already was.

"I'm sorry mom..." Hiroki apologized, he had tears in his eyes, something that Yui found VERY hard to ignore. I mean, come on! Hiroki was like a mini-Loki! How could she NOT find him irresistibly adorable? ! Especially when he looked like a sad puppy who knew he had done something bad! "Aww, it's alright sweetheart." Yui smiled gently as she rubbed his back to comfort him. "Just don't do it again, alright?"

"Alright." Hiroki answered. "Where is dad?"

"Dad is out with Balder-san and Thor-san, he will be back in a few hours."

"He won't be late right? You promised we would visit grandma and grandpa today."

"Of course he won't, and if he is, he's going to get the penalty he fears the most."

"What is that, mom?"

"The silent treatment. You know how dad hates being ignored." Yui answered with a small laugh.

...

Loki shivered.

"What's wrong, Loki?" Balder asked.

"I just got the feeling I really can't afford to be late today..." Loki answered and shivered again.

Balder threw him a strange look. "Huh?"

"Kusanagi is going to use the silent treatment again if he is." Thor pointed out.

...

"I'm hooooome!" A cheerful Loki grinned as he entered the house. He was met by a funny look from his wife. "What?"

Yui couldn't help but stare at him. "You're early...?"

"Hey, that's not how it's supposed to go! What happened to the "Welcome back, my dear husband" greeting?" He barely finished the sentence before Hiroki came running from his room. "Dad, look what I can do!" He had a small ball of fire in his tiny hands.

"Honey, please don't run around with it!" Yui exclaimed.

"Oh! That's my boy! Well done." Loki grinned proudly and ruffled Hiroki's hair playfully. "Wanna show mommy the trick I taught you?"

"Yes!" Hiroki exclaimed in excitement and brought his hand to his mouth and inhaled deeply.

"Umm, should we perhaps go outside?" Yui suggested.

Loki pretended he didn't hear her. "Ready? Go!" Hiroki removed his hand, his mouth filled with something hot since smoke started coming out from it, and let it all out.

He was spitting small fireballs from his mouth and they were all flying in different directions!

Once he was done, Loki was smirking and Yui was just staring at the burning flowers by the window, the burning carpet and, oh look, the new curtains she bought from a store on earth caught fire, too...

"Haha! That's my boy!" Loki exclaimed before he dropped to his knees in front of Hiroki. "Here, have a candy."

"Thanks, dad!"

"I knew you could do it."

"I did good?"

"Very good!"

"Loki." Yui said calmly, still looking at the burning things in front of her.

Loki paused for a second before he answered. "Yeah?"

"I think mom is angry." Hiroki pointed out innocently. "You don't say?" Loki whispered back.

"Let me ask you something..." Yui continued.

 **~ Silence ~**

"DO YOU EVEN USE YOUR BRAIN? !"

...

"Where's Weed and Hiroki?" Takeru asked. He, Hades and Apollon were visiting the next day and were currently sitting on the couch and Loki was in the armchair in front of them. "They have gone to earth to get a few things." Loki answered.

"What happened to the flowers and the carpet?" Hades asked when he noticed the things missing.

"And the curtains?" Apollon added.

"We need new ones." Loki answered quickly.

"But didn't you just buy those?" Takeru asked.

"... There's nothing left of them."

"What?" Hades, Apollon and Takeru said in unison.

"I told Hiroki to show Yui a new trick and... they burned up..."

"... So that's why they're on earth, to buy new ones?" Hades asked.

"... Yeah."

"Is Weed angry?" Takeru asked.

"Hmm, just a little."

"Dad! We're back!" Hiroki said as he came through the door. "Ah! Hades!" He exclaimed happily and ran towards to god of the underworld. Hiroki had taken a liking to Hades from day one and got excited every time he saw him. He liked the others as well of course but Hades was the obvious favorite. "Hello, Hiroki." Hades smiled and picked up the half-god and put him on his lap.

"It's creepy how much he looks like Loki, if it wasn't for his one brown eye I'd think he had cloned himself." Takeru commented.

"He's got my good looks." Loki said proudly.

"Thank **god** he got a good amount of Weed's personality!" Takeru exclaimed.

Hades and Apollon nodded in agreement.

Right then, Yui walked in with two bags in her hands. She didn't notice the guests at first and put the bags down on the floor. "There, new flowers and new curtains. You will have to help me buy a new carpet later, Loki, I can't carry the big ones alone. And don't think that I have forgiven you, you're going to make it up to- Oh, hello guys." She greeted once she noticed them.

"Fairy!" Apollon waved from the couch.

"Hello, Kusanagi." Hades smiled at her and with Hiroki still on his lap.

"Life's hard?" Takeru smirked.

"Loki is killing me." She answered without hesitation.

"Hey!" Loki shouted in defense. "I made _**one**_ mistake, can't you forgive me?"

"I forgive you when you start using your brain."

Takeru and Apollon laughed at her answer.

"Come on Darling, Honey, Princess!"

"I told you not to call me that around others!"

"Kusanagi, Loki." Hades said. "I can take Hiroki out for a while if you need to sort things out." He offered.

"Take-Take and I can come, too, us too!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Yui said.

"We insist." Takeru smirked and stood up from the couch with the others close behind. "We'll be back in a few hours." Hades informed as they made their way towards the door. "Bye! See you later!" Hiroki laughed. He seemed very excited about going with the older gods and hurried after Hades and grabbed his hand.

The door closed behind them and the only ones left were Loki and Yui.

Yui looked from the door to Loki with crossed arms. "What can I do to make you forgive me?" Loki asked, sounding regretful for once. "Surprise me." Yui answered before she bent down to pick up the bags from the floor. "I can take those!" Loki exclaimed and ran towards her and grabbed the bags before she could take them, then he turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

Yui stared after him with a grin planted on her innocent face.

"I can make dinner tonight if you're tired and I will buy a new carpet later, too, alright?" Loki called from the kitchen.

She decided she wouldn't answer and walked over to the couch to fold one of the blankets.

Loki walked out of the kitchen and immediately walked up to her from behind and hugged her around the waist. "I'm sorry, alright?"

Yui started to giggle. "Oh no, this wasn't what I had planned."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Loki asked, confused.

"I have already forgiven you, Loki. I know how you are as a person, how you think and how you behave." She turned around in his arms. "And I accepted all of you a long time ago. I knew that being with you would come with a price." She added with a small giggle.

"You sneaky, adorable little kitten." Loki grinned as his head got closer to hers. "Alright, you got me."

"You can bet I did." She grinned back.

Loki kissed her on the mouth before he traveled down to her neck. "Loki... N-Now..?" Yui panted. "We've got a few hours." Loki whispered teasingly.

...

"So things are okay between you two?" Hades asked from his spot on the couch.

"Of course!" Loki grinned from the armchair with his eyes closed.

"You seem... very happy for some reason." Takeru pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Who wouldn't be after your wife has forgiven you for almost burning down the house? But I had to promise not to have too much influence on Hiroki."

Takeru laughed at that. "That's our Weed!"

Yui stepped out of the kitchen with a few drinks. "Fairy! Are you alright? !" Apollon exclaimed when he saw her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright."

"You look very tired." Hades pointed out.

"And out of breath." Takeru added.

Yui placed the drinks on the table. "I guess that forgiving Loki made me tired." She smiled nervously. How could she explain this without humiliating herself?

"Mom." Hiroki said from between Hades and Takeru. "Why is your hair messy?"

"Goodbye! Have a safe trip home!" Yui waved to her friends before closing the door.

"That went well." Loki said. He hadn't moved from the armchair and now had a sleeping Hiroki in his lap.

"Went well? I think they know exactly what we did while they were away..." Yui sighed.

"It wasn't very hard to figure out."

"Loki!"

Yui's life with Loki definitely wasn't a dance on roses, obviously, since the roses were more like sticky candy. The years that followed were filled with pranks and burned furnitures but Yui really wouldn't have it any other way, she loved her little family more than anything. She had amazing friends and a loving family back on earth she could visit any time she wanted, even if she soon would have to distance herself from her brothers a little once they had started a family of their own. She could not risk being seen with them when their wives and new relatives were near, she resembled her brothers and especially their mother too much. Eyebrows would definitely be raised. She knew this would happen so she was prepared for it. She, Manabu and Jun made sure to spend as much time with each other as possible once they were able to meet.

Life went on smoothly for Yui and the gods but as the years passed, Yui would soon find out that being immortal comes with a price.

...

Yui was standing a good distance away from the graveyard, watching the sad and crying people who surrounded a wide hole in the ground. Jun was being buried today... The last one of her family was gone and now there was no one left on earth who remembers her. She was wearing a white T-shirt and dark blue jeans to fit in since her usual long white dress with wide sleeves would make her stand out too much. It was spring and it was still a bit cold outside but Yui was so used to the cold weather in Asgard she hardly noticed. She had a sad look on her face but she wasn't crying. She just leaned against a building and watched. So many years had passed but Yui and her friends still looked young, in fact, it only looked like they had aged maybe 2-3 years. She wasn't complaining, being able to spend her life with Loki and the others was the best thing that ever happened to her, even if she was sad she now had lost her "earth family". The only reason she didn't cry was because she knew Jun had lived his life to the fullest, her whole family had, and now it was time to say goodbye. Jun got to experience his birthday for the 92 th time before he fell asleep forever and Yui was happy she got to meet and talk to him before he passed away.

 **Flashback:**

Yui had appeared beside Jun's bed in the hospital once his relatives had left. He slowly turned his head to the side. "I'm glad you're here, Yui." He said in a weak voice. Yui knew that he hadn't much time left. "Did you honestly believe I wouldn't come to visit you?" She asked teasingly, trying to sound cheerful. "Of course I knew you would be here... You have always been here." Jun smiled up at his still young-looking little sister from the bed.

Yui smiled at him as a tear fell from her eye.

"Don't be sad, Yui." Jun said as he raised his hand and slowly placed it on her cheek to comfort her. "I have lived my life and I have no regrets. Listen, I want you to live for me... Live for me, Manabu, mother and father. We will watch over you forever, we will never truly leave you. Remember that... my sweet younger sister..."

Yui couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Yes..." She answered as she closed her eyes and smiled.

 **End of flashback:**

Yui was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that the people at the graveyard had started to leave and that someone just appeared behind her. "I knew I would find you here." A familiar voice said.

"Loki." Yui greeted with a sad smile as she turned around to face her husband, still leaning against the building. "I'm sorry I left earlier, I just..."

"I understand." Loki cut her off before he walked up to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead. "How was it?"

"Sad."

"No kidding." Loki grinned, trying to cheer her up a little. "But you got to say goodbye, right?"

"Yes. I'm grateful for the years I got with my family. Now I can live on knowing they're watching over me."

"That's my Kitten." Loki smirked before he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

"Loki..."

"You looked like you needed it."

She giggled at his comment. He always knew how to cheer her up.

"Mom." "Mother." Two voices said from a few yards away.

Yui looked behind Loki. "Hiroki, Toshiro." Her two sons had come to look for her as well.

It was strange how her sons both looked like they were the same age as her now. They had aged normally until they turned 20, then the aging had stopped. Hiroki was a copy of his father but he didn't look as mischievous as him, his gentle face and the one brown eye clarified that he was Yui's son and he prefered to let his long red hair hang loose instead of in braids like his father. Toshiro was born 8 years after his brother but they still looked the same age. He had light blue eyes, the same as Loki had when he was in human form, normal human ears and his long orange hair was in a single braid. "Mother, are you alright?" Toshiro asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm alright. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's alright, mom. Is this the place they buried uncle Jun?" Hiroki asked as he looked at the graveyard in front of them.

"Yes, the funeral just ended." Yui then bent down to pick something up from the ground. It was a small flower bouquet. "I'm just going to place these on his grave."

"We'll go with you." Loki said and took her free hand in his and started walking towards the graveyard with their sons close behind.

Once they were in front of the grave, Yui laid down the flowers and took a step back. "Goodbye, brother." She whispered. Loki hugged her from behind. "I'll make sure you have a great time at the barbeque tonight, to cheer you up."

"Thank you, Loki. When are we going to meet the others?"

"In about two hours." Toshiro answered.

"Then we better get going. Let's go behind that building so no one can see us and teleport back home."

"Sounds good to me." Hiroki said as they turned around to leave.

They were almost at the building when Yui suddenly stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong, Kitten?" Loki asked. Yui blinked a few times and seemed to be thinking about something. "Boys, where is Miwa?"

Loki's eyes shot up as he realised something. "That's right, I told you two to watch her while I looked for your mother."

Hiroki and Toshiro looked at each other before looking back at their parents. "Well, um..." Toshiro mumbled. "Tsukito is watching her." Hiroki answered.

"..."

"..."

"What? !" Yui and Loki exclaimed in unison.

"He stopped by a few minutes after you left, father." Toshiro explained.

"And we wanted to look for mom, too, so we asked if he could watch her." Hiroki added.

The brothers didn't get to say anything else before both their parents had disappeared. Toshiro stared at the spot Yui and Loki had been standing on just a few seconds ago. "Maybe we shouldn't have left her with him after all?"

...

Yui and Loki appeared just outside their house and quickly ran inside. "Miwa!" Yui called as she opened the door.

"Hello, mommy!" Miwa greeted cheerfully from the floor and with a book in her hands. Tsukito was sitting beside her, apparently she had been "reading" for him before Yui and Loki had rushed through the door.

"Oh, she's alright." Loki said in disbelief.

Miwa was their 5 year old daughter. She had purple hair like her mother, brown eyes and pointed ears.

"Greetings, Kusanagi Yui, Loki Laevatein." Tsukito greeted from the floor. "Miwa is reading a story for me but the words that comes out of her mouth are different from the ones in the book."

Loki started laughing and Yui began to giggle. Of course Tsukito wouldn't understand why Miwa didn't read the actual words in the book, she was only 5 after all. "Thank you for watching her, Tsukito-san." Yui thanked him once she had stopped giggling.

"I don't mind watching her." Tsukito said and stood up from the floor. "I was just going to say hello before the barbeque tonight. I'm going home to get ready."

"Of course. See you later!" Yui called as he passed them and walked out the door.

The moment he left, Hiroki and Toshiro appeared. "There you are, I thought you were right behind us." Loki said.

Hiroki looked a little guilty. "We waited a little in case the house was gone or something."

"Didn't want to be here at the same time as you if it was." Toshiro added as he scratched his head.

"Remind me not to let you babysit again." Loki sighed and narrowed his eyes at his sons.

"I'm no baby! I'm 5!" Miwa cried out.

Yui smiled down at her daughter. "Of course you are, you're a big girl now."

Miwa's face lit up again. "Yes, I am!"

"Boys, go prepare the cottage, we'll meet you there in a moment and take your sister with you. I'm going to help your mother with a few things before we leave." Loki explained.

"Alright, dad." Hiroki said and turned around to leave. "Come on, Miwa!" Toshiro called as he turned to follow his older brother. "Coming!" Miwa exclaimed happily as she jumped up from the floor and ran after them out the door.

Once the door closed, Loki turned to his wife who was now leaning against the back of the armchair. "Don't lie to your children, Loki." Yui sighed.

"I didn't lie." He grinned as he stepped closer to her.

"And don't lie to me either..."

"I said I wasn't lying." He was now standing right in front of her. "Please, everything is already prepared, all we need to do is carry the things to the cottage." Yui pointed out. "Come on, Kitten. We haven't been alone like this in a while and I really think you need it." Loki said before leaning down to kiss her.

Yui knew what he meant. There was no use denying she needed his touch and after her brother's funeral, she needed a little... love. Loki had one hand on the back of her head and the other was placed on her back as he was kissing her. Once he broke the kiss his hands traveled to her waist. "Let me take care of you, Yui." He whispered as his forehead touched hers.

Yui couldn't help but smile at how romantic he sounded and closed her eyes. "Alright."

...

"We have to hurry if we don't want to be late!" Yui called from the door. Their little "moment of love" had helped Yui cheer up and she was now able to focus on tonight's barbeque. "Coming, coming!" Loki grinned as he was getting dressed inside the bedroom. "But we shouldn't leave just yet."

"Why not?"

"Because right before our children left, I slipped Hiroki a note."

"... What kind of note?" Yui asked nervously.

"Just something about preparing a trap for the first person who enters the cottage."

"!"

"If everything goes as planned, **someone** is going to smell like rotten fish for **weeks**."

"Loki! We're leaving! **Now**!" Yui shouted and hurried out the door with a laughing Loki close behind. "It's going to be the best prank _**ever**_! Let's find a hiding spot and watch!"

Life with Loki… was _**definitely**_ a dance on sticky candy!

 **The End**

 **A/N: Thank you all who have supported me and this story! Love to you all! As I think I have mentioned before in "Back To The Academy", I'm not planning on writing another Loki/Yui story right now but I promise to write another if an idea ever pops up in my head. Thanks for reading and please leave a last review! Goodbye for now!**


End file.
